Cuando Cierro los ojos
by K.Oracle
Summary: La vida se ha vuelto un poco complicada para Hermione, mas aun cuando se da cuenta de algo que no tenia previsto
1. Cuando Cierro los ojos

Capitulo I.

Cuando cierro los ojos.

- Decir que al cerrar los ojos, me despego de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, es como mentir con respecto de que son los sueños, los que te conectan a cada minuto con esa realidad de la que a veces deseas alejarte.

Eso lo creo cada que me dispongo a dormir, decidida a olvidar aquellas lecciones y personas con las que tengo que lidiar todos los días... y es la oscuridad la que siempre se ve iluminada por un hermoso tono verde que me impide desligarme completamente del mundo.

Ese tono verde que esta conmigo a cada momento... cada segundo... cada instante... bien podría pensar que es un regalo... bien podría creer que aun cuando muera, ese color se mostrara incluso en ese ultimo suspiro de vida.

El negro y el verde son colores que todo el tiempo se encuentran conmigo... reflejados en una sola persona... el causante de que ahora me ria de mi misma... culpable de que no pueda descansar como yo quisiera...

Con el correr de los años el ser humano sufre distintos cambios... nadie esta exento de ellos... pero siento que la naturaleza se ha esmerado demasiado en esta persona que rie a mi lado... contento tal vez de que nuestro amigo se ha quedado dormido y el cereal se le ha caído en la tunica.

La perfección es algo que a veces creí inalcanzable... pero al verlo a mi lado... empiezo a dudar de mis propias palabras...

Cada pasillo de Hogwarts tiene nuestra historia... cada muro contiene en sus entrañas nuestras sonrisas... incluso las misma escaleras han presenciado nuestra transformación de niños a adultos...

Ni el es mas un chico flacucho y palido... y yo no soy mas esa niña tan exenta de errores... no... no mas el contemplar a los de ultimo año con admiración... nunca mas el añorar convertirme en una hermosa mujer... ahora solo el disfrutar las miradas de admiración sobre nosotros... los dos seres mas perfectos de todo Hogwarts... la posible pareja perfecta...

¿Por qué posible?... por que somos grandes amigos... por que para todos he embellecido... para todos... excepto para ti... tu... el causante de mis desvelos.. el culpable de que no sepa que es lo que ocurre realmente a mi alrededor...  somos el centro de admiración... todo el tiempo juntos... bien podríamos pasar por algo mas que amigos...  pero eres tan tonto que ignoras lo que me inspiras. - 

"¿A quien llamas tonto Hermione?.- un joven alto, de rojos cabellos la saco de sus cavilaciones-. Espero que no te refieras a mi"

"Ni siquiera me había percatado de tu presencia Weasly .- la chica frunció el ceño y con gran solemnidad acomodo cada uno de sus utiles-. Y no veo el por que enojarte de que solo te diga tus verdades".

"Bajele a la bilis, Granger .- rió el pelirrojo-. Solamente era una duda... tu sabes... saber por que andas tan distraida".

"Ese  no es algo que deba incumbirte Weasly... – había un gran dejo de desden en las palabras de la chica-. Y si te has cansado ya de reirte de mi todo el día... me retiro a dormir".

"Vamos Hermione... – la sujeto de  los hombros-. ¿Por qué no puedes ser amable conmigo?... pareciera que la fiera solo se calma cuando Potter anda por aquí".

"Harry... – recalco-. Es muy distinto de ti... y el no toma como diversión el andarme poniendo en evidencia en Hogwarts".

"Un poco de publicidad no le hace daño a nadie .- se cruzo de brazos-. Y en tu caso, deberías darte por bien servida... a fin que eres Hermione Granger".

"Muy bien... – deposito los libros en la mesa y se arremango la túnica-. Que ahora si te lo buscaste..."

"No... – paso saliva, pues no creyó sobrepasar el limite entre molestar a la prefecta de Gryffindor... y el enfrentarse a Hermione Granger-. Era una broma".

"Bisera... – elevo la varita, pero una varonil mano la retuvo.

"Tranquila Hermione .- la voz de aquella persona hizo respirar tranquilo al chico Weasly-. No caigas en el juego de este pelirrojo testarudo"

"Tienes razón... – se libro de la mano del chico, guardando a continuación su varita-. Olvide que Corcho- Weasly es un indefenso al que no puedo ponerle un solo dedo".

"¡¡¡A quien llamas indefenso!!! .- grito el chico, cansado de que Hermione lo tratara todo el tiempo como si fuera un grande y bobo bebe.

Sin decir mas, la hermosa mujer se retiro de la sala común, cansada de que como toda noche, tuviera que enfrentarse a la mentira que su misma mente intentaba hacerle creer.

"Es como querer renunciar a mis sueños... – suspiro, cubriendo su cuerpo con la gran colcha... pero aun cuando esta era gruesa...  una enorme frió recorría su corazón.

 - Mentira que tus ojos se olvidan... aun en mi mente los tengo presentes.. cada detalle... cada textura... y siempre acompañada de esa oscuridad... tan desesperante como siempre... tan terrible de afrontar...predicadora de lo que podría ser mi vida si alguien se entera de mi sufrimiento.- 

"Pero se que es imposible que yo pueda existir en tu mundo... – suspiro y oculto su rostro, avergonzada de las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro-. A menos de que interprete por siempre el papel de tu amiga."

El nuevo día sorprendió a Hermione en el comedor, pues cansada de su insomnio, había decidido sacarle mayor provecho.

"Pociones... – mascullo Ron-. Siete años en este colegio... y todavía detesto esa materia como el primer día en que comenze mis estudios aquí".

"Deberías cerrar tu boca en algunas ocasiones Weasly.- Hermione había amanecido a la defensiva-. Así evitarias meterte en tantos problemas".

"Tan alegres como siempre .- Harry Potter había ingresado en el comedor, rodeado por un numeroso grupo de chicas, que envidiaban el asiento que ocupaba Hermione todos esos años.

"Quisiera tener tu suerte .- se quejo Ron al ver a aquel grupo retirarse a sus respectivas casas-. Rodeado de las chicas mas hermosas del colegio..."

"No todas Ron... – murmuro Dean, señalando con la mirada a la silenciosa Hermione.

"¿Hermione?.- pareciera que le habían dicho el mejor de los chistes-. Bromeas... ¿verdad?... digo... ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos invitaria a nuestro capitan frió?".

"El hecho de que tu estés ciego... – lo fulmino con la mirada-. No significa que todos los demás padezcan del mismo mal".

"Ella tiene razón, Weasly .- intervino Harry, un tanto molesto por el comentario de su amigo-. Obsérvala bien... nuestra amiga bien que podría darnos la sorpresa y tener novio".

"No molesten... – la defensa de Harry no le causo gracia a Hermione, quien tomo aquellas palabras como un insulto y prefirió retirarse de aquel lugar.

"Me encanta cuando se enoja .- suspiro Ron, lo que provoco la risa de Harry-. Sus ojos marrones me fulminan como nunca".

"Deberías decirle que te gusta en vez de hacerla enojar .- Harry, que estaba al tanto de la enredada situación, solo se limito a desayunar.

"¿Y perderme la oportunidad de tener su atención todo el tiempo?.- parecía ofendido-. Olvídalo."

"...  pues deberías arriesgarte .- noto que uno de los libros de su amiga había sido olvidado-. O te aseguro de que alguien te la va a quitar".

"¿Quién podría atreverse? .- se encogió de hombros-. Capitan frió es la mas hermosa... pero también es la chica inalcanzable de todo Hogwarts".

"Como veas.- se puso en pie y abandono el comedor, dirigiéndose con la mas absoluta de las calmas hacia el salón de Artimancia, en donde Hermione descargaba su ira con una pila de almohadones.

"Estúpido... – se coloco la almohada en la cara, descargando su grito de ira ante el comentario de Ron-. ¡¡Eres un completo idiota Ronald Weasly!!"

"Pero mejor díselo en su cara... – Harry apareció en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa tan amable que Hermione se obligo a ver hacia otro lado para que no se percatara de su sonrojo.

"¿A que vienes?.- le dio la espalda-. Como te has percatado, no estoy de humor para que se sigan riendo a mi costa".

"Se te olvido esto .- deposito el libro en el asiento de Hermione-. Imagine que lo necesitarias lo antes posible".

"Bueno... – noto su libro de Artimancia-. Te lo agradezco... pero quiero estar sola... así que si no te importa, tu presencia esta de mas aquí".

"¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?.- la miro con tanta ternura, que Hermione sintió aumentar su ira-. Estas demasiado agresiva estos días... ¿Qué te molesta?"

"No es algo que te incumba... – se cruzo de brazos-. Mantente alejado de mis problemas... ¿Ok?... ni yo me meto contigo... y mucho menos voy a permitir que tu te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos".

"¿Somos amigos?.- a pesar de que sonreía, Hermione noto que la tristeza había cubierto el rostro de Harry.

"Creo que si ...- dudo.

"Pues entonces deja de tratarme como un desconocido .- la sujeto del hombro-. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, como para que no sepas diferenciar entre los comentarios de Ron y los mios".

"Lo se... – bajo la cabeza-. Pero entiende... tengo bastante con ese Weasly como para andar soportando los comentarios de los demás."

"Sabes que solo lo dice para molestarte... – rió ante el completo enojo de la chica-. Acaso no te has percatado de que le gustas".

"¿Yo?.- grito indignada-. ¿Fijarme en ese creído de primera?... Antes prefiero hacer amistad con Parkinson"

"Eso me deja mas que claro que no te gusta... – le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Se que no te lo imaginas de mi... pero me alegra".

"¿Qué? .- su sonrojo aumento a tal grado, que deseo tener algún libro que cubriera su rostro.

"Si ustedes se hicieran novios, yo quedaría fuera de su grupo... – le guiño el ojo-. Y seria terrible perder a mis mejores amigos"

"¿Si verdad?.- la desilusión no se hizo esperar, pero no podía permitirse el derrumbarse frente a Harry.

"Bueno, te dejo .- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Adivinación no es mi materia favorita, pero al menos podré terminar de leer ese libro de pociones".

"Si... nos vemos en pociones... – su voz fue tan imperceptible que solo se limito a despedirlo con la mano.

Los alumnos de aquella clase comenzaron a llegar... y nuevamente, Hermione tuvo que ponerse su mascara... la que la hacia fuerte... la que le permitia llorar para sus adentros... la que le impedía ver aquel cariño tan intenso que le impedía articular palabra alguna.

"Mentira...- se dejo caer sobre su cama horas mas  tarde, intentando liberar aquel nudo que estaba a punto de asfixiarla-. La fe es como un  barco, tirado en la orilla... el obtener tu cariño es como nadar contra la corriente.."

"¿Te sucede algo Hermione?.- Lavender ingreso en la habitación, extrañada de que la prefecta no se encontrara rodeada de libros.

"No...-  se volvió a verla-. Solo estoy cansada... nada mas".

"Harry te busca... – se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Parece que tiene algo que decirte".

"Dile que estoy dormida... – se sujeto la cabeza-. Por ahora no deseo mas que tener un poco de tranquilidad".

"De acuerdo... – busco entre su tunica-. Y olvide darte esto":

"¿Para mi?.- era un sobre, que tenia impreso en la parte superior las palabras " entregárselo a Hermione Granger".

"Y no te imaginas quien me lo dio .-abandono la habitación.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, Hermione rasgo aquel sobre, extrayendo una carta, que con perfecta  escritura comenzaba así...

........................................................................

Hermione Granger:

  Si hace tres años me hubieran dicho que tu llegarias a inspirarme algo... ese alguien estaría ahora mismo con mis ancestros... mas sin embargo, ahora soy yo quien se traga sus palabras... y que sacando fuerzas de mi propio orgullo, decidí escribirte esta carta...

... Si las palabras te amo... fueran suficientes para calmar mi ser... no seria necesario el tratar de buscar una perfección... una palabra que supere el "te amo"... resulta de verdad extraño para mi, el tener que enviarte esto...

... Cuando cierro los ojos estas presente... cuando miro mi cama te veo ahí... no malinterpretes estas palabras... es solo que anhelo el tenerte a mi lado...  ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?... tal vez pusiste una pocion de amor en mi jugo... seguro que fue eso lo que provoco que mi perspectiva hacia ti cambiara tan radicalmente...

... Te amo....

Y aunque se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi... me atrevo a tener alguna esperanza...

............................................

Completamente furiosa, Hermione se encamino a la sala común, en donde  busco con la mirada a Harry y Ron.

"¿Crees que el fracturarme la pierna en una pelea convenza a  Trelawney?.- Ron ponía demasiada inspiración en sus deberes de adivinación.

"Funcionaria mejor el tener una pelea a muerte con Hermione .- murmuro Harry en lo que redactaba su tarea de pociones.

"¡¡Weasly!! .- la mano de Hermione se estampo en el escritorio de los chicos, provocando que la tinta se regara en sus respectivos trabajos.

"¡¡¡Que pasa contigo Granger!!! .- Ron maldijo su suerte al ver arruinada su tarea de dos horas.

"¡¡¡Esta fue la ultima que te aguanto!!! .- arrojo el sobre en la mesa-. ¡¡¡Mañana al medio día en los campos de Hogwarts... lleva tu varita!!!"

"¿Estas loca?.- mascullo-. ¡¡Ni de loco me bato contigo en duelo!!"

"¡¡Pues entonces déjate de ridiculeces...!! – lo fulmino con la mirada-. ¡¡Jamás pensé que tu plan de arruinarme la existencia llegara hasta esos extremos!!"

Y sin decir mas, Hermione abandono la sala común, dejando a todos sumidos en el mas profundo de los silencios.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?.- Ron miro a su compañero, quien leía el sobre que la chica había arrojado-. ¿Harry?"

"Ron... – le mostró el sobre-. Tu nadie ha aparecido... esto es una declaración de amor".

"¿Qué cosa?.- le arrebato el sobre, leyendo apresuradamente cada una de esas lineas, mientras que su amigo corría en busca de Hermione.

"Ese idiota... – murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia el comedor-. Siempre tiene que arruinarme la existencia".

Al cruzar uno de los pasillos, choco con otra persona, dando a parar al suelo y en una posición no muy comoda.

"¿Estas bien Granger?.- la chica casi se vuelve a caer al escuchar aquella voz.

"Malfoy...- se incorporo rápidamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Es lo mismo que digo .- se incorporo-. No deberías andar sola por los pasillos".

"Se cuidarme sola... – se quedaron ahí, mirándose fijamente.

"Bueno... – se cruzo de brazos-. Es una suerte el encontrarte, por que precisamente me encontraba buscandote".

"¿A mi?.- parpadeo-. ¿Para que?"

"La leiste... – puso cara de fastidio.

"¿Leer que?.- empezaba a desesperarse.

"La carta...- sus ojos denotaban demasiada irritación-. La que te envie con esa chica Lavender Brown..."

"¿La carta?.- paso saliva-. ¿Tu fuiste quien la escribió?"

"Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo .-respondió un tanto exasperado-. Olvide firmarla..."

"No es posible... – se sujeto de la pared-. ¿Tu sientes algo por mi?"

"Eso dije... – la miro con una frialdad increíble-. Precisamente ahora, vine por una respuesta".

"No... -rió un tanto nerviosa-. Es una broma... te pusiste de acuerdo con ese Weasly... ¡¡¡Se supone que soy lo mas despreciable con lo que te has topado en tu vida!!!"

"¿Ya terminaste?.- se destapo los oídos-. A mi me sorprendió de igual manera... y respondiendo lo primero... prefiero hacer amistad con Potter que tener algún trato con ese Weasly".

"No... – la mente de Hermione no parecía responderle muy bien-. Esto es un juego... tu... Draco Malfoy... ¡¡Un Malfoy!!... ¿Yo?... una sangre sucia.."

"Es lo mismo que pienso.- se volvió a ver hacia la ventana-. Pero por alguna extraña razón no dejo de pensar en ti"..

"Es una broma... – bloqueo sus oídos-. ¡¡No puede ser mas que una ridícula broma!!"

"Yo te amo... – respondió tajante, calmando así la histeria de la joven.

"¡¡Hermione!! .- Harry le dio alcance por fin, topándose con el nada lindo cuadro.

"Espero una respuesta... – Draco se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y dio media vuelta, perdiéndose al poco rato.

"Reacciona... – Harry sujeto a su sorprendida amiga, quien tanto soñó con aquel momento, pero que ahora, de la impresión, no pudo disfrutarlo-. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Vamos a la torre... – balbuceo, y con paso autómata, emprendió el regreso a su casa.

"¿Qué te hizo?.- Harry fue tras ella y la abrazo nuevamente-. ¿Por qué no dices nada?"

Al ingresar en la sala, se toparon con el rostro iracundo de Ron, quien la miraba como exigiéndole una explicación a todo esto...

"¿Mi carta?.- la voz dócil de Hermione lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Aquí esta... – la mostró-. Y dejame decirte que..."

La chica se la quito de las manos, y sin decir mas, subió a su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Quién se cree?.- gruño-. El hecho que me guste, no le da derecho a ignorarme".

Pero Harry no dijo nada... el haberla encontrado con Draco, no le presagiaba nada bueno... y mucho menos aquel aire de distracción que su amiga había adquirido.

"Te amo... – Hermione corrió las cortinas de su recamara, y miraba con extrañeza aquel sobre con su nombre impreso-. ¿Por qué?...- abrazo el sobre-. ¿Por qué no puedo escuchar esas palabras de el?"

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡¡Hi!!!.- mi nombre es Oracle, y este fic es el primero con el que me doy a conocer en esta pagina… y creanme que me costo un monton el decidirme mandarlo.

Espero que sus criticas se hagan notar, y de ante mano señalando, que sus comentarios(de cualquier tipo) son bien recibidos, no puedo pedir piedad, pues no soy novata… así que... espero que sea de su agrado…

Oracle.

Deseo que dejen Reviews… y si no pueden, espero sus mails a: oracle_odin@hotmail.com 


	2. Mi mundo

Capitulo II

Mi mundo.

- Quisiera quedarme aletargada en mi cama... poner un pie en el suelo... significa iniciar con mi línea de problemas... no quiero enfrentarme a ellos... no hoy... - 

"¡¡¡Arriba Granger!!! .- acompañado de un grito colectivo por parte de las chicas, Harry abrió las cortinas de la recamara de su amiga, quien solo se limito a verla con unas profundas ojeras que denotaban el insomnio de aquella noche-. Increíble... te vez fatal".

"No todo el tiempo puedo ser bella... – se incorporo pesadamente, para después derrumbarse de nueva cuenta en su comoda cama.

"No hay tiempo para descansar Hermione... – Harry tiro de ella y la cargo hacia el baño-. Hoy tienes un duelo en menos de media hora".

"¿Un duelo?.- ni siquiera se inmuto de que Harry la había metido a la tina y que lavaba sus cabellos-. ¿Con quien?"

"Ron... – Harry noto que las chicas ingresaban con cara de muy pocos amigos-. Lo retaste ayer antes de toparte con Malfoy".

"¿Malfoy?.- parecía en el limbo-. Es verdad... el... el...¡¡¡KYA!!!"

"¿Qué te pasa?.- se fue de espaldas, provocando el rostro iracundo de Hermione-. ¿Esta fría el agua?"

"¡¡Fuera!! .- grito terminante y con una rapidez increíble, Harry se vio en la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?.- limpio su tunica de los restos de jabon.

"¿Y Hermione?.- Dean apareció en aquel lugar-. Espero que no haya decidido retractarse del duelo."

"No lo creo... – descendieron juntos las escaleras, solo para toparse a un Ronald Weasly completamente nervioso.

"Duelo... – tomaba sorbo de su desayuno como si se tratara del ultimo-. Duelo... hoy... Hermione".

"Lo hizo retroceder a su estado post natal .- rió Seamus al ingresar al gran comedor-. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos".

"Nadie quisiera estar en su lugar.- respondió Dean-. Se enfrentara a la prefecta... y la mejor de todos las materias".

"La única persona que podría vencerla... – miraron de reojo a Harry, quien negó aquella declaración.

"No podría .- se cruzo de brazos-. Ella conoce tantos hechizos que seria imposible desarmarla".

"Bueno... pues entonces resignémonos a ver morir con honor a un valiente .- finalizo Dean con tono solemne, mientras que el aludido se volvía a verlos.

"¿Un valiente?.- se incorporo, tropezando con uno de sus pies y apoyándose en la mesa para no tener una caida por demás vergonzosa-. Querras decir un tonto".

En los campos de Hogwarts, una tenue ventisca jugaba con los cabellos de Hermione, quien esperaba con absoluta tranquilidad a su rival.

"¡¡¡Tu puedes Hermione!! .- las chicas de la casa apoyaban a su mas poderosa integrante-. ¡¡¡No dejes que ese Weasly te derrote!!!"

"¡¡¡Sal con vida Ron!! .- le gritaron algunos de los varones de la casa-. ¡¡Aun me debes una revancha de ajedrez  mágico!!"

"Llegaste tarde... – la chica abrió los ojos, topándose con el rostro nervioso de Ron-. Empecemos de una buena vez que tengo cosas que hacer".

"¿Tu segundo?.- balbuceo, provocando que se sobresaltara un poco.

"No había pensado en uno... – se quedo pensativa por unos segundos-. Pero no es tarde para elegir..."

"Yo seré su segundo... – de entre la multitud salió Draco Malfoy, colocándose al lado de la confundida Hermione.

"¡¡¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?!!.- Harry corrió al lado de Ron, dando a entender a los demás que seria el segundo del asustado Gryffindor.

"¡¡Inicien!! .- Lavender provoco que de su varita salieran algunas chispas, dando por iniciado aquel duelo.

"¡¡¡Expelliarmus!! .- Hermione extendió su varita y de la misma forma, Ron surco el aire para caer varios metros después.

"¡¡¡Eso es Hermione!! .- celebraron las chicas.

"¡¡¡Accio!! .- apunto hacia la varita de Ron, llegando rato después a sus manos.

"¡¡Ron!! .- Harry corrió en su auxilio, solo para encontrarlo con un enorme chichón que sobresalía de entre su pelirrojo cabello.

"Espero que con eso te grabes el no andar molestando tanto... – Hermione guardo ambas varitas en su tunica, y sin mas que decir se alejo del campo de duelo.

"Solo un hechizo... – murmuraba Ron-. Solo con uno me dejo fuera de combate".

"¿Imaginaste que te arrojaria alguna maldición?.- lo ayudo a ponerse en pie-. Hermione no es capaz de ello... y te derroto con un hechizo por demás simple".

"¿Mi varita?.- buscaba con la mirada aquel preciado objeto.

"Se la llevo Hermione .- le sacudió el polvo de la tunica-. Y tal vez te haga sufrir antes de querer regresártela".

"Eres de lo mas patético Weasly .- Draco aprovecho que los alumnos se andaban retirando para burlarse de aquella singular pareja-. Vencido por una hija de muggles... no cabe duda que tu familia mancha el honor de los que aun podemos llamarnos Sangre limpia".

"No molestes Malfoy... – Harry sujeto a su amigo, quien estuvo a punto de aventársele a golpes al rubio Slytherin.

"Últimamente me he percatado de que Granger puede ser una sangre sucia... – hablo con la mas absoluta de las calmas-. Pero vale mas que la mayoría de los magos que tengo a mi alrededor".

"Si piensas que ella se unira a Voldemort... – mascullo Ron-. ¡¡¡Olvídalo!!!"

"¿Voldemort?... – parpadeo-. Por si no te lo dijo Potter, El señor tenebroso sucumbió ante la famosa Orden del Fénix... – su tono de sorna se acentuaba a cada minuto-. Lo que nos deja en la pequeña conclusión de que la comunidad mágica se encuentra en paz".

"¿Es verdad eso?.- Ron se volvió a ver a su amigo, quien asintió levemente.

"Me lo menciono el profesor Dumbledore hace unas horas .- tenia su mirada fija en Draco, quien se limitaba a burlarse de la ignorancia del joven Weasly.

"¿Eso explica tu apoyo a Hermione?.- Ron no estaba dispuesto a que Malfoy lo siguiera humillando.

"No... – rió-. Es solo que quise ver contra quien competía .- le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry, antes de partir de vuelta al castillo.

"¿Su rival?.- Ron quedo demasiado confundido-. ¿De que?"

"No lo se... – Harry no perdía de vista la figura de Draco.

Hermione se encontraba en su recamara... con las cortinas corridas... y con aquel sobre en sus manos, intentando repasar el por que de aquella jugarreta.

- Si tuviera que morir... seria hoy mismo... volar libre... como un pajaro... sin presiones o angustia... limpia de toda inmundicia... -

"¿ Hermione?.- Harry ingreso en la habitación-. ¿Estas despierta?"

"Si.... – corrió las cortinas-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"¿Seria demasiado el pedirte la varita de Ron?.- pregunto un tanto inseguro.

"Creo que si... – lo invito a sentarse-. Necesito darle un buen castigo para que me deje de molestar".

"Ya veo... – suspiro resignado-. En fin... aprovechare tu humor para platicar... ¿Te parece?"

"Por supuesto... – guardo la carta entre sus libros-. ¿De que quieres hablar?"

"No lo se... – rió un tanto apenado-. Hace tiempo que no estamos en esta situación... es decir... Voldemort siempre nos mantenía en comunicación constante... y ahora que nos hemos librado de el... se me han agotado los temas de conversación".

"¿Quieres hablar de Quidditch?.- Hermione lo conocía menor que nadie, y sabia que ese tema era el mas fácil de tratar.

"No por el día de hoy... – se encogió de hombros-. Terminaría hablando de Viktor Krum... del baile de navidad... y muchas situaciones por demás comprometedoras".

"Como ahora... – le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras que el chico reparaba en su error-. Anda... pregunta directamente lo que quieras"

"¿Por qué no te interesa Ron?.- aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, por lo que tuvo que evitar aquellos verdes ojos 

"Mira Harry... – suspiro-. Ron es un buen amigo... molesto... pero no mas... es como ver a un hermano... además... – se sonrojo levemente-. A mi me gusta otra persona".

"Lo mismo que a mi... – se sintió en confianza-. Y créeme que después de todos estos años... aun no me siento con el valor para decirle  que me gusta".

"Pues deberías... – Hermione sabia muy bien de que persona se trataba-. Por que podrían adelantársete y quitarte del camino".

"Eres una gran amiga Hermione .- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla-. No cabe duda de que quien conquiste tu corazón, será por demás afortunado".

¿Lo crees?.- aquel beso lo sintió tan distante, que pensó en la necesidad de buscar la mas gruesa de las colchas para aminorar su enfriamiento -. Por que bien creo que me quedare como una hermosa y solitaria hechicera".

"Ya lo veras.- Harry acaricio las mejilla de la joven-. Cuando te encuentres frente al altar... te acordaras de mis palabras".

"Mejor seria que tu estuvieras a mi lado...- murmuro cuando lo vio irse, cerrando de nueva cuenta las cortinas y repasando las lineas de aquella carta.

"Tu amiga es el papel al que solo tengo derecho... – cerro los ojos-. No mas..."

Aquella angustia, y la proxima graduación, provocaban en la hechicera terribles confusiones... logrando que poco a poco, se apartara de sus dos amigos... ¿Por qué martirizarse con ilusiones imposibles?... ¿Para que mendigar algo que no parecía corresponderle?... Con que cara evitar que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos...

"Artimancia...- una enorme pila de libros le cubrían de las miradas curiosas-. Pociones".

"¿Necesitas ayuda?.- los libros comenzaron a tambalearse y con rostro molesto, Hermione fulmino a quien la había interrumpido.

"No, gracias... – se dio que cuenta de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

"Últimamente siempre te encuentras aquí... – tomo asiento-. ¿Te peleaste con tus amigos?"

"No... – continuo con su lectura, mientras que curiosos miraban hacia aquella mesa-. Solo tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer".

"¿Qué has decidido?.- Draco la interrumpió de nueva cuenta-. ¿Has tomado alguna decisión?"

"Si... – cerro el libro y lo miro directamente a los ojos-. Y decidí agradecerte por tus sentimientos... pero no me inspiras nada..."

"¿Segura?.- Draco se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo.

"A mi me gusta alguien mas .- volvió a su lectura-. Y tengo pensado decírselo lo antes posible":

"¿Potter?.- Draco hizo acopio de todo su  orgullo-. El mestizo... el popular del colegio... el que anda detrás de Cho Chang".

"Así es... – le dirigió una fría mirada.

"Vaya... – se puso en pie-. ¿Y estas segura de que el siente algo por ti?".

"No... – se irguio digna-. Pero eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado..."

- Yo misma se que no soy mas que la amiga con la que siempre podrá contar... Hermione... la prefecta de Gryffindor... la mejor cuando es momento de dar opiniones... la que mejor le conoce... pero también, la única que no expresa abiertamente sus sentimientos por el...  

El tenerle tan cerca siempre me ha perturbado... sentir su aliento y el aroma que desprende... la única que puede limpiar el sudor que perla su frente después de algún partido... no mas... nadie puede usurpar ese lugar... ni siquiera si tuviera novia... nadie podría evitar que yo siguiera cumpliendo con lo que considero... mi deber – 

"Nadie podría ocupar mi lugar .- la hermosa joven intentaba prestar atención en los entrenamientos de Quidditch-. Estoy segura de que el no lo permitiría".

"¡¡¡Mira esto Hermione!!! .- algunos chicos intentaban llamar su atención, pero aquellos ojos marrones se mantenian fijos en un solo lugar...

Harry se encontraba dando las ultimas instrucciones del día, cada gesto era grabado por la mente de Hermione, el mas mínimo detalle... no importara que fuera...

"¡¡Bien, con eso terminamos el día de hoy!! .- grito Harry, descendiendo al campo junto con los demás miembros del equipo.

"Buen trabajo Harry .- algunas chicas habían ido a verle en la practica-. Seguro que la copa de Quidditch se quedara en Gryffindor".

"Gracias por sus buenos deseos... – Harry se había rendido, pues por mas que gritara, o incluso, se escondiera, aquel grupo de chicas no iban a dejarlo en paz-. ¡¡Hermione!!"

El joven de ojos verdes corrió hacia la apartada chica, quien como siempre, le coloco la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a limpiar el sudor de su amigo.

"Fue una gran practica .- Hermione frotaba la sien de Harry, quien solo se limitaba a observarla con agradecimiento-. No hay duda de que le has sacado provecho a todos estos años de capitan".

"Me ayudo mucho el libro que me prestaste .- se dirigieron a los vestidores-. Hermione... es una suerte contar con tu ayuda todo el tiempo".

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer .- se quedo en la entrada y con un gesto triste, deposito la toalla en una silla, retirándose de aquel lugar... era imposible aspirar a mas.

-Cada día es como un nuevo reto... una angustiante competencia... ¿De que?... yo se que ese grupo de chicas jamás podrá desplazarme del corazón de Harry... yo estoy segura de que si me alejo de el... no se percatara en lo mas mínimo...

Ya no quiero sufrir... no mas... el esta demasiado lejos de mi alcance... por que para el, no soy mas que Hermione Granger... la misma chica de primer curso...-

"¿Y que has decidido?.- Draco se encontraba con ella en la biblioteca, por alguna extraña razón, esas visitas se habían convertido como una especie de rito entre ambos-. Tu misma te has percatado que no existiras en su mundo de la forma en que quieres".

"Alejarme de el... – apoyo su rostro en sus manos-. Arrancarme del alma misma lo que me inspira".

"Seria lo mejor... – la pila de libros los protegia de los curiosos-. Así podrías ver que Potter no es el único que existe en el mundo... y aunque no sea yo... se que otra persona lograra que te olvides por completo de el".

 . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Y así comenzó todo... – Hermione limpiaba sus lagrimas frente al gran lago, sentada en la fresca hierba... bajo el protector manto de estrellas-. Mi plan de arrancarmelo del corazón... no importara que yo misma me derrumbara".

- Cada mañana despierto mas temprano de lo normal, desayuno aprisa y cuando voy saliendo del gran comedor, me topo con Ron y Harry... evito sus mirada... y su compañía en clases... a la hora de comer lo hago lejos de ellos... y mas que nada... las practicas y partidos de Quidditch siempre los paso en la biblioteca...-

"Suave como la nube misma... – leía algunos libros de los ya tantos que adornaban su mesa-. Frágil como el cristal mismo".

"¿Recitando poesia?.- Draco se reunió con ella.

"No... – rió de manera casi imperceptible-. Leyendo ingredientes de pociones... – le mostró el libro.

"Vaya... – Hermione se sorprendió de lo distinto que era ese Draco al de antaño-. Y yo que creía que habias decidido volverte una sufrida poeta".

"Me vendría muy bien el papel .- aparto su cabello-. Soy completamente una sufrida".

"Llueve otra vez .- los truenos y el manto de lluvia que se apreciaba a través de la ventana llamaron la atención del rubio-. No ha habido un solo día en que deje de hacerlo".

"¿Quiere intentar un juego muggle?.- Hermione lo miro fijamente.

"¿Juegos muggles?.- hizo cara de asco-. ¿Yo?"

"No... – se levanto-. Le hablo seguramente al torpe de Goyle".

"Anda pues... – se levanto de mala gana-. Prefiero cumplirte ese capricho, a tener que soportar tus comentarios sarcásticos".

Los dos jóvenes descendieron a la entrada principal, Draco estaba a punto de tomar su capa, cuando Hermione  corrió hacia los jardines.

"¿Estas loca?.- le grito desde la puerta-. ¡¡¡Vas a enfermarte!!!"

"Ese es el chiste... – lo invito a ir con ella, mientras que extendia los brazos y giraba en el mismo sitio.

Muy contra su voluntad, Draco se dirigió hacia ella, notando con desagrado que su perfecto cabello perdía su forma y caía sobre sus hombros.

"¿Y que se supone que hacemos?.- Draco se cruzo de brazos.

"Ven... – lo tomo de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas-. ¿Jamás te habias mojado en la lluvia?"

"Lo tenia prohibido.- después de un rato, Draco sintió la sensación de libertad en su cuerpo-. Mi madre era muy estricta con respecto de mi salud."

"Yo lo hacia cada que podía... – Draco detuvo el juego al percatarse de que Hermione estaba llorando-. Antes de saber que poseía magia".

"Granger... – no sabia que pensar, pues aunque sus ojos lloraban, una sonrisa se mantenía impresa en el rostro de la chica-. Seria mejor que regresaramos al castillo".

"Solo un poco mas... – murmuro-. Esto me hace sentirme en casa... al lado de mi madre y con toda la atención de mi papá".

Entendiendo lo difícil que habían sido esos días, Draco la dejo cumplir su deseo un rato mas... conciente de que esa era la forma en que Hermione descargaba toda su ira, frustración y tristeza... y también, de que solo así, podría aguantar el encarar a sus antiguos amigos.

"¡¡¡Achuuu!!!  .- al día siguiente, Hermione se encontraba en cama, con la mas terrible de las gripes que Hogwarts hubiera conocido.

"Eso te pasa por andarte mojando.- le regaño Lavender, cambiándole el lienzo de la cabeza-. Con suerte estarás bien para la proxima visita a Hogsmeade".

"¿Crees?.- su nariz estaba por demás roja-. Seria una lastima perdérmela".

"Mejor duerme... – Parvati le acomodo las sabanas y ambas salieron del dormitorio.

"Se que esta mal... – rió para si-. Pero hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto".

Notas de la Autora:

-Que sea de su agrado -


	3. Lo que piensas de mi

Capitulo III.

Lo que piensas de mi...

"Hola... – Hermione se encontraba mejor que nunca, sonriendo como si la experiencia de ir a Hogsmeade fuera desconocida-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

"¿Te burlas?.- la fulmino con la mirada-. Si me he puesto en pie fue por que Snape me preparo una pocion por demás asquerosa..."

"Perdón... – le acomodo bien el impermeable-. No imagine que nunca lo habias hecho en tu vida".

"Juegos muggles... – estornudo, mostrando su irritadísima nariz-. No cabe duda que hasta en eso son demasiado peligrosos".

"¡¡Hermione!! .- Ron y Harry descendían por las escaleras y se alegraron de ver a su amiga.

"¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?.- Ron fue el primero en acercarse-. La sala común es demasiado ruidosa cuando no andas cerca".

"Demasiado trabajo .- le dirigió una amable sonrisa, lo cual extraño por demás al pelirrojo.

"Hermione... – la sonrisa de Harry le produjo que su corazón se estrujara-. ¿Por qué ya no has ido al campo de Quidditch?"

"Tengo otras cosas que hacer.- respondió un tanto cortante.

"Deberías haber visto las batallas campales que se han armado estos días.- se apoyo en el hombro de la chica-. Todas quieren limpiarle el sudor al capitan".

"Por eso Hermione era a la única a la que le permitia eso... – le agradeció sus atenciones-. No me gusta que me atosiguen todo el tiempo".

"¿Solo por eso?- Hermione bajo la vista, mientras que Draco alejaba al pelirrojo.

"Vamos Granger.- Draco la llevo hacia la entrada-. Se nos hace tarde para ir a Hogsmeade".

"¿Ira con el?.- los dos amigos se miraron extrañados.

Sin contestar, Hermione y Draco se perdieron entre la multitud, siendo hasta Hogsmeade el lugar en que los volvieran a ver.

"No puedo creer que ande con un Slytherin .- Ron ignoraba por completo su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que su amigo, solo se limitaba a observarlos-. Tenemos que hacer algo".

"¿Qué cosa?.- una extraña sensación recorría cada celula del cuerpo de Harry-. ¿Armar un escandalo?... no, espera... mejor  vamos a su mesa y lo retamos a un duelo".

"Harry, esta con Hermione .- a Ron le confundio la actitud de su amigo-. Se supone que ella debería estar ahora con nosotros".

"Pero no lo esta.- la respuesta fue determinante-. Así que mejor sigue tomando tu cerveza en vez de investigar que es lo que ocurre en la mente de la prefecta de Gryffindor".

Los días que sucedieron a esa salida, fueron terribles... si Ron la molestaba en el pasado, ahora no sabia de que forma callarlo de por vida... eso sin dejar de contar el hecho de que en esos instantes no había nadie que saliera en su defensa, pues Harry, parecía mas absorto en sus deberes y las practicas de Quidditch.

"No puedo mas .- Hermione se encontraba en los baños de Myrtle, llorando el sinfín de sinsabores de los que era victima-. Debería dejarme en paz de una buena vez".

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- Myrtle se sorprendió de aquella visita inesperada-. Hace tiempo que no te aparecias por este lugar".

"Déjame en paz Myrtle.- escondió su rostro.

"Parece que mis baños se han vuelto muy populares últimamente .- ignoro las palabras de la chica-. No hace mucho que Harry .- de no ser por que era un fantasma, bien que podría haberse notado su sonrojo al mencionar el nombre de aquel chico-. Vino a visitarme".

"¿Harry? .- alzo el rostro-. ¿A que vino?... ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Nada... – hizo un mohín -. Me ignoro todo el tiempo... y termino golpeando ese vidrio .- señalo los lavabos.-. Se lastimo la mano... todavía hay restos de su sangre".

"¿Cuándo?.- Hermione se puso en pie, comprobando lo dicho por aquel fantasma inútil, que muchas veces, les causaba pena ignorar.

"Esta mañana... – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-. ¿No has notado la venda de su mano?"

-Tonto... eso es lo único que me viene a la mente... y también, el hecho de que estoy traicionando mi deseo de alejarme de ti... pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?... eres como una enfermedad, que me impide pensar por mi misma – 

"¡¡¡Harry!!! .- irrumpió en la sala común, notando que esta se encontraba vacía.

"¿Por qué gritas así?.- Ron venia descendiendo de los dormitorios-. Pareciera que alguien se esta muriendo".

"¿Dónde esta Harry?.- lo sujeto de la tunica.

"¿Para que quieres saberlo?.- le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza-. Nos has ignorado todo este tiempo... ¿Por qué tan interesada ahora?"

"¡¡Vas a decírmelo o no!! .- un chispazo de furia hizo pensar al pelirrojo.

"En el campo de Quidditch .- al decir esto, la chica salió rumbo aquel lugar, rogando tener la suerte de encontrarlo aun.

- No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto... corriendo en tu búsqueda... con la angustia que se ha vuelto un nudo en mi garganta, imposible de digerir si es que no logro verte...- 

"¡¡Potter!! .- Hermione ingreso en los vestidores, notando que estos se encontraban vacios, y perdiendo toda pista de su amigo.

Con paso lento, se dirigió hacia las gradas, ocultando su rostro para que si alguien llegaba ahí, no se percatara de su llanto.

"¿Dónde estas?.- murmuraba entre lagrimas.

"¿Hermione?.- sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la espalda, obligándola a descubrir su rostro-. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Harry... – lo abrazo sin pensarlo un instante, tomando por sorpresa al chico.

"Me sorprendió el verte en este lugar .- respondió al abrazo, acariciando los cabellos de la chica-. Hace tiempo que lo evitas a toda costa".

"Tu mano... – recordó el motivo por el que había ido en su búsqueda-. Estas herido".

"¿Esto?.- le mostró la venda-. Sufri mas contra Lord Voldemort... así que no te preocupes, sobrevivire".

"Tonto .- la chica tomo con enojo la mano de su amigo, y sin darle tiempo a protestar, saco de su tunica una pocion para limpiar y cicatrizar lo antes posible esa herida-. Déjame esto a mi".

"Hermione... – no dijo nada mas , limitándose a verla atender su herida en el mas absoluto de los silencios.

"Listo .- después de un rato, Hermione libro la mano del chico-. Ahora si podrás atrapar sin dificultad alguna la snitch en el proximo partido".

"Gracias .- reviso la movilidad de su mano-. Siempre apareces cada que te necesito".

"Siempre ha sido así .- se puso en pie-. Por algo somos amigos... ¿No es verdad?"

"Pensé que ya no... – se incorporo-. Pero ahora que te veo, aprovechare para pedirte una disculpa".

"¿Qué cosa?.- no se imagino algo así.

"Disculpame si he hecho algo que te hiciera sentir mal .- el rostro de Harry parecía demasiado atormentado-. No fue mi intención el aprovecharme de las atenciones que siempre has tenido conmigo... así que, perdona mi torpeza".

"No tengo nada que perdonarte... – se volvió a ver hacia otro lado-. Por que no me has hecho nada... mi alejamiento fue por decisión propia... así que, si te has aprovechado de mi buena voluntad .- sonrió-. Estamos a mano".

"Sabes que jamás me ha gustado estar enojado con Ron y contigo... – continuo con su explicación-. Y de alguna forma... desde el cuarto año, tu y yo, nos hemos unido mas..."

"Lo se... – se cruzo de brazos-. Pero... ¿A que viene todo eso?"

"Me he acostumbrado demasiado a tu compañía... – sonrió con pesar, denotando con sus verdes ojos la tristeza de la que  era presa-. Y estos días han sido terribles".

"¿Aun con mi amargo de Rosi?.- agrego con aire ofendido su error de cuarto año.

"Aun con eso .- la sujeto del hombro-. Eres la única amiga que tengo... la que siempre esta cuando necesito a alguien".

"No es cierto .- señalo la mano herida-. Por que de ser así, eso no habría sucedido".

"¿Esto?.- elevo su mano-. Esto no es mas que la expresión de mi desesperación al no saber que hacer para que me dirigieras nuevamente la palabra".

"Pues lo lograste .- Hermione le dirigió la mas sincera de sus sonrisas.

"Anda... – le ofreció su mano-. Te escolto al castillo".

"¿Y tus admiradoras?.- dudo-. ¿No crees que quieran aniquilarnos?·

"Tu misma lo has dicho .- le guiño el ojo, provocando una maraña de pensamientos en Hermione-. Son solo admiradoras... y tu, tu eres mucho mas que eso... eres mi mejor amiga".

"Tal vez sea por que soy la única amiga que tienes.- bromeo.

"Por eso mismo no quiero tener otra .- con este comentario, la chica dejo que su corazón se llenara nuevamente de aquel sentimiento maravilloso, que indicaba algo muy importante...

... Siempre seré lo mas importante para el ...

"¿A que se debe esa sonrisa?.- Draco ingreso en el salón de pociones, topándose con la solitaria Hermione-. Pareciera que al fin han dejado de existir los muggles".

"Draco .- le dirigió una fría mirada.

"Esta bien .- acomodo sus utiles-. Nada de comentarios en contra de los asquerosos muggles".

"Eso espero .- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en los labios de la chica-. No entiendo el afan de los sangre limpia en hacerme enojar".

"No compares .- se volvió a verla con aire ofendido-. Hay una gran diferencia entre ese Wealsy y la familia Malfoy".

"Si, y esa diferencia es el apellido .- se burlo del chico.

"Mejor dejémosle ahí.- finalizo aquel tema-. ¿Vas a decirme a que se debe esa sonrisa?".

"No... – se sonrojo levemente, aumentando la curiosidad del chico rubio-. Ese es un secreto que no tengo pensado revelarte".

"¿No?.- busco entre su tunica y saco un frasquito-. Pues entonces cuídate de lo que tomaras en estos días".

"¿Piensas envenenarme?.- lo reto.

"Mejor aun... – derramo un poco de aquel liquido en un vaso con agua-. Te haré decirme toda la verdad... tus sentimientos... lo que mas ocultas".

"Una pocion de la verdad .- rió divertida-. ¿Y la crees tan poderosa?..."

"Podría averiguarlo .- le mostró el recipiente que contenía la pocion-. ¿No te parece?"

"Podrías... – hizo a un lado el recipiente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Prefecta de Gryffindor .- Ron ingresaba al salón en compañía de Harry-. ¿Lista para hacernos perder mas puntos?"

"Retomaremos mas tarde nuestra conversación .- Draco se dirigió a su lugar, no sin antes, sonreír con sorna al deteriorado caldero de Ron.

"Ese Malfoy .- Ron hacia corajes, mientras que Harry observaba a su amiga.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?.- la cuestiono, ya que era demasiado común el verla junto a Draco.

"Comentaba algo de su poción de la verdad.- respondió como si nada pasara-. Al parecer cree que supera la que hice hace algunos días".

"¿Segura?.- algo le decía que su amiga no decía la verdad.

"Claro... – se recorrió y lo invito a tomar asiento a su lado-. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?"

"No lo se... – respiro aliviado-. ¿Por qué habrías de tenerme algún secreto?"

"Tal vez por que eres tu... – pensó para si, mientras que le respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa al chico de ojos verdes.

-Cada día que pasa, simboliza el día en que nos separemos... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?... tal vez... y sin embargo, se que mi mente me proporcionara cada una de sus sonrisas... se que aunque no lo vuelva a ver jamás... siempre recordare cada día que compartimos juntos.. –

"Despierta Granger.- Harry le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro, sacando a la chica de sus cavilaciones-. ¿Quieres venir o no?"

"¿A dónde?.- rió apenada, ya que como siempre, se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"A anotarnos en la lista de los que se quedan en el colegio… - sonrió Harry-. Recuerda que falta muy poco para navidad, y seria genial el hecho de que pudieramos pasarlo juntos".

"Lo lamento… - se encogió de hombros-. Este año no que quedare… tengo que ir a casa con mis padres".

"¿Y tu te quedaras, Ron?- Harry se volvió a ver al pelirrojo.

"No puedo – se disculpo también- Esta mañana recibi el aviso de mis padres… iremos con Charly a celebrar la Navidad, ahora mismo me disponia a avisarle a Ginny.- se alejo en direccion opuesta.

"Vaya… - Hermione noto una sombra de tristeza en su amigo-. Eso significa que me quedare solo este año".

"¿No iras con Sirius? – se atrevio a preguntar, notando con desilusión que la tristeza aumentaba.

"Todavía falta  tiempo para que demuestre su inocencia.- se recargo en la pared-. Y podria ir con Lupin… pero siento que algo me lo impide".

"Podrias… - su voz temblo-. Podrias venir a mi casa".

"¿De verdad?.- se sorprendio de la propuesta de su amiga-. ¿No crees que tus padres se incomoden con mi presencia?".

"Ellos solo estaran en la mañana.- sonrió para ocultar la tristeza que para ella simbolizaba el ir a casa durante ese periodo de vacaciones-. Y les alegrara que no este sola en Navidad… entonces… ¿Qué me dices?".

"¿Y romper la tradición de quedarme en Hogwarts?.- se cruzo de brazos.

"Es cierto… - se avergonzó aun mas-. Lo lamento… no debi haberte hecho esa propuesta".

"Es una broma.- rio de buena gana-. Claro que acepto ir a tu casa".

"¿De verdad? – sonrió contenta.

"Así es.- asintió-. Si es que no te molesta el hecho de tener que felicitar a un amigo en Navidad".

"Por supuesto que no.- lo abrazo agradecida-. Ya lo veras… nos divertiremos mucho".

"Entonces no se diga mas.- acaricio los cabellos de su amiga-. Harry Potter ira a casa de los Granger a pasar su mejor navidad… ¿Es un trato?"

"Si… - no podía creer su buena suerte.

El tiempo continuo su curso, y los días para salir de vacaciones se acercaban cada vez  mas, por lo que, durante todo ese tiempo, el rostro de Hermione se veia adornado por una sonrisa demasiado especial.

"¿A que se debe tanta felicidad?- Draco interrumpió su trayecto.

"Eso es un secreto.- lo miro fijamente a los ojos-.  Y como tal, ni con tu pocion lograras que te lo diga".

"No es necesario llegar a esos extremos.- continuaron juntos el trayecto a Pociones-. Por que me resulto demasiado fácil el conocer tu alegria… algo que por extraño que me parezca, cada día se relaciona mas con… Harry Potter".

"¿Qué cosa?- se sintio descubierta por sus propias acciones.

"Lo ultimo que habias dicho.- se cruzo de brazos-. Es que lo olvidarias… no imagine que tu voluntad fuera tan debil".

"¿Y que piensas hacer? – tenia fija su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de sostener la ironia que Draco destilaba en ese momento.

"Nada… - acaricio la mejilla de la joven-. Pero tampoco te aseguro el hecho de que siempre conserve tu secreto".

"Eso se llama chantaje.- una timida sonrisa se apareció en los labios de la hechicera-. Que viniendo de un Malfoy, es algo obvio".

"Tus cargos de conciencia no funcionan en mi.- le respondio la sonrisa con sorna-. Y sacare el mayor provecho de esto".

"¿A que te refieres? – giro su rostro hacia el de Malfoy.

"Yo también ire a tu casa.-le sujeto el rostro, mientras que Hermione veia sus planes irse por la borda-. Pues curiosamente escuche tu conversación con Potter… y no te dejare a solas con el".

"Pero… - no podía articular ninguna frase que detuviera lo inevitable-. Tu no… yo".

"Claro que me encantaria ir contigo, Hermione.- deposito un sutil beso en los labios de la chica, lo cual la dejo… fria…- Nos veremos mañana… veras que estas vacaciones seran inolvidables".

Sin mas que agregar, Draco Malfoy la dejo parada en el pasillo, Hermione no podía encontrar la forma en que su cerebro respondiera… mas que nada, el hecho de que ese atrevido le hubiera robado un beso…

"No… - palpo con la mano sus labios-. No puedo creer que sea tan descarado".

El ansiado día de Hermione que había esperado resulto el mas terrible de su vida… la alegria de tener a su lado a Harry, se había transformado en un terrible temor al ver ingresar a Draco en el mismo compartimiento, sonriendole con burla al confundido Harry.

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- se puso en pie, evitando que entrara por completo.

"Tus modales.- con un sutil golpe, alejo la mano de Harry que le sostenia del hombro-. Granger me invito a su casa".

"¿Qué cosa?- ahora Hermione buscaba algo con que ocultar su rostro.

"Yo…- paso saliva, incapaz de aguantar tanta presion-. Yo… veras".

"Es tan buena amiga… - Malfoy disfrutaba de aquel momento-. Vio que me inscribia en la lista de los que se quedaban en Hogwarts e inmediatamente me invito a pasar las vacaciones en su casa… - le dirigio una mirada de desprecio-. Aunque la oferta dejo de lucir fantastica cuando menciono que tu también estarias ahí".

"¿De verdad lo invitaste?- insistio en su cuestionamiento a Hermione.

"Si…- fruncio el cejo al notar que la sonrisa de Malfoy aumentaba-. Algo  así por el estilo".

"Bueno… - guardo sus cosas-. Pues disfrutemos el tiempo que conviviremos juntos… y que sean las mejores vacaciones que hemos tomado".

Notas de Oracle:

Si desean leer mas de este fic (y no esperar a que la autora se le ocurra volver a mandar capitulos)… pueden ir a la pagina de hispafics.net… es donde tengo mas capitulos… ^ ^

Cuidense, Oracle


	4. Lo extraño de la Navidad

**Lo extraño de la Navidad…**

"Buenos días… - los rayos del sol comenzaron a lastimar los ojos de Harry, quien notaba una silueta al lado de las cortinas-. Levantate para que pueda presentarte a mis padres".

"¿Hermione?.- se sento, pero al descubrirse de las mantas, se dio cuenta de que solo tenia la parte inferior del pijama, cubriendo rapidamente su torso con las sabanas.

"Mi padre fue el que te cambio.- dirigio su rostro hacia otro lado para que el chico no se percatara de su sonrojo-. Anoche fue imposible despertarte".

"Ya veo… - se coloco una bata que había al lado-. Entonces, saldre en un momento…"

"Bien… - volvió su rostro hacia la otra cama que había al lado-. Draco, tu también despierta ya".

"Lo que tu digas.- el joven se desprendio de las cobijas, dejando ver que solo tenia los boxers y la parte superior del pijama

"¡¡¡Que diablos te pasa!!!- Hermione abandono la habitación lo mas rapido que pudo, seguida por la risa divertida de Draco.

"Deberias de comportarte.- Harry le dirigio la mas fria de las miradas-. Recuerda que estamos en su casa como invitados…"

"Dejate de sermones, Potter.- se estiro para quitarse la pereza-. Y mejor dejame en paz…"

"No me importa lo que tu hagas.- se dispuso a tomar un baño-.  Pero mas te vale no molestar a Hermione".

"¿Y por que no?.- murmuro para si cuando lo vio ingresar a la regadera, al mismo tiempo en que se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, cuando ambos jóvenes descendieron por las escaleras de la residencia Granger… en el comedor, Hermione descargaba su nerviosismo en una servilleta que por desgracia, había caido en sus manos.

"Herms… cariño… - la señora Granger ingreso en el comedor-. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?"

"No deben tardar. – una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en su rostro.

"Eso espero, hija.- consulto su reloj-. Tengo una cita dentro de media hora… estoy sobre tiempo para conocer a tus invitados".

"Si mama… - su nerviosismo aumento ante esas palabras.

"Buenos días.- Harry vino a calmarla.

"Vaya… - su mama le dirigio una sonrisa picara a su hija al ver al atractivo chico que estaba ante ellas.

"El es Harry Potter.- se incorporo y fue al encuentro del chico-. Capitan del equipo de Quidditch, y uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio".

"Hola, señora Granger.- le sonrió.

"Ya veo… - fue poca la atención que puso a aquellas palabras, pues con la mirada le pidio a su hija que le presentara al chico que estaba al lado de Harry-. ¿Y quien es el?"

"Draco Malfoy. – se acerco a la mujer-. Encantado de conocerla, señora…".

"Pamela Granger… - estrecho la mano del joven rubio-. Es un placer conocerte".

"¡¡¡Pam, es hora de irnos!!! – desde la cochera, se hizo sonar la voz del señor Granger.

"Los dejo en su casa.- tomo sus cosas y antes de abandonar el comedor, se dirigio a su hija, quien le devolvio una sonrisa impregnada de melancolia.

"Que tengas un buen día.- se despidio de su mama.

"Aquí tienes.- le entrego una cartera y un juego de llaves -. Tu padre y yo comeremos fuera… así que, diviertanse".

Los tres se quedaron en silencio al escuchar que un auto abandonaba la residencia… tras suspirar, Hermione lo invito a tomar asiento.

"No soy una gran cocinera.- deposito lo que seria su desayuno-. Pero estoy segura de que no moriran de ingestión".

Por extraño que les pareciera, Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas de terror, pues la faceta, "Hermione chef", era desconocida para ellos.

"¿No piensan probar bocado? – les dirigio una mirada de reproche, y ante esto  Harry no tuvo mas opcion que cumplirle aquel deseo.

Por su parte, Draco se limitaba a jugar con la comida, esperando una oportunidad que le permitiera librarse de aquel platillo.

"Prueba… - en un descuido de Draco, Harry introdujo aquel alimento en la boca del chico, tapandole la nariz para que no tuviera mas opcion que pasarlo por su cuello.

"Mfph.- peleaba por liberarse de aquellas manos que le aprisionaban.

"Felicidades Hermione- para la chica, no pudo existir mayor halago-. Sabe exquisito".

"Que bueno que te gusto.- se sonrojo.

"¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?.- Draco encaro a Harry, quien comia tranquilamente su desayuno.

"¿Qué opinas de mi comida, Malfoy? – se volvió a ver al molesto chico.

"¡¡Es asquerosa!! .- grito sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué?.- no podía creer lo que oia.

"Ag… no… veras.- intento disculparse, pero el azorado rostro de Hermione no le permitia armar una buena excusa.

"Tonto.- murmuro por lo bajo Harry.

"¿Y que haremos entonces? – cambio el tema inmediatamente pues si duraba unos minutos mas aquel silencio, no podría soportar la presión-. Es demasiado pronto para iniciar con los deberes".

"Eso podriamos hacerlo en las noches.- sonrió la chica al percatarse de la maniobra evasiva  de Draco-. Por los días, sere su guía en esta ciudad…"

"¿Podriamos ir a Gringotts? – tomo un sorbo de jugo-. Necesito cambiar un poco de dinero".

"Yo también.- Draco limpio todo rastro de comida que pudiera ensuciar su rostro-. Pero tendras que explicarme como se usa la moneda muggle".

"Entonces, andando.- se puso en pie, y después de lavar los trastes, miraron con asombro que la chica poseia un hermoso auto.

"No puedo creerlo.- Draco miraba con cierto temor aquel vehículo-. ¿Es tuyo?"

"Me lo regalaron hace un año.- se trataba de un hermoso ( para la autora) Ferrari Spider-. Pero casi no lo uso".

"Es un gran auto.- Harry ahora se explicaba el motivo por el que su amiga siempre le había  esplendidos regalos durante el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse.

"Ser hija única tiene sus privilegios.- ingresaron en el auto, pero para ninguno de los dos chicos paso desapercibido el triste suspiro que ella no pudo reprimir.

Aquella incursión lejana al mundo mágico, seria algo difícil de olvidar, pues aunque ninguno de los tres quisiera admitirlo, esto  había salido mejor de lo que se imaginaran, ya que, lejos del colegio, se habían olvidado del pasado, y empezar a convivir en armonía, sin ningún tipo de diferencia

Los días que transcurrieron, estaban grabados en fotografías comunes y corrientes, que con un poco de suerte, podrían adquirir movimiento… la primera visita de Harry y Draco a un parque de diversiones Muggle, era algo que todavía le causaba mas risa a la chica, quien tuvo que comprar un poco de alcohol para que Draco regresara a su color natural después de subir a la montaña Rusa.

"Vamos.- Harry mojo su pañuelo para que sirviera como una compresa-. ¿No fue tan malo?"

"Juegos Muggles…- paso saliva-. Son terribles".

"Es como si estuvieras sobre una Saeta de Fuego.- se puso en pie-. Mejor quedate aquí en lo que Hermione y yo subimos a otro juego".

"Anden… - soltó su cuerpo, disfrutando la sensación de tener los pies sobre la tierra-. Necesito mucho para recuperarme".

Media hora mas tarde….

"Toma… - le sentó al lado de Draco, quien reía ante lo irónico de la situación-. Esto te hará sentir mejor".

"¿Decías, Potter? – casi se doblaba de la risa al ver a su rival en las mismas condiciones que el.

"No imagine que ninguno de los dos jamás se hubieran subido a este tipo de juegos.- se sentó en medio-. Si me lo hubieran dicho, no habría insistido en traerlos a este lugar".

"¿Y arruinar tus vacaciones? – Harry alzo la compresa que cubría sus ojos-. No Hermione, además… no fue tan malo".

"Mejor probemos otro tipo de diversión.- jalo de Harry-. Uno en donde pueda dejar en claro que soy mejor que Potter".

"Necesitarías seis brazos para lograrlo.- corrieron hacia los juegos de destreza, dejando atrás a Hermione, quien no pudo suspirar resignada.

"Parece un par de chiquillos.- miro el rostro de ambos chicos.

 - Si hago un poco de memoria, y visualizo en mi mente los 7 años que he vivido en Hogwarts, bien podría constatar el hecho de que "todas las personas, poseen un lado que muchas veces me resulta desconocido"… Esto me viene a la mente cuando los veo… - 

 - El Harry alegre es casi desconocido para mi; aun cuando lo vi sonreir tantas veces en el pasado, es casi seguro que ningunas de esas sonrisas fue tan pura y limpia de preocupaciones… no como la sonrisa que ahora adorna su rostro, resaltando sus hermosos ojos – 

- … Lo mismo podría decir de Draco, quien a pesar de que ha perdido a su padre… la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro, no refleja en lo más mínimo a aquel chico frivolo y arrogante que era en el pasado -

"¿En que piensas Granger? – Draco la saco de sus pensamientos -. Por que esa sonrisa no puede ser producto del "nada".

"Me quede pensado algo que me resulto curioso. – se disculpo-. Pero en fin, ¿Quién gano su competencia".

"Pues. – Harry apareció detrás de ella, con varios premios, productos de aquella competencia-. Bien podríamos considerarlo un empate".

"Lo venci en arrojar pelotas para que ese muggle cayera al agua.- continuo Draco-. Pero perdi en golpear a los animalejos que salían de unos hoyos…"

"Y quedamos empates en tiro al blanco.- finalizo Harry-. Así que, mejor decidimos dejarlo así…"

"Ya veo.- se cruzo de brazos-. Entonces, ¿Que hacemos ahora?".

"¿Una ultima foto aquí?– propuso Draco-. No tiene mucho que pasamos un lugar que toma fotos de recuerdo".

"Me parece una buena idea.– secundo Harry-. Así recordariamos este día".

"Andando, Granger.- la tomo de la mano, dejando a Harry con los regalos.

"¡¡¡Esperenme!!!- fue detrás de ellos.

-Dos de los peores enemigos que han existido en el colegio… compartiendo una tarde juntos… divirtiendose como grandes amigos…-

"Y con esto… - tomo un sorbo de refresco-. Me adueño de tu línea de escobas…"

"Eso no es justo.- replico Harry al ver que Draco estaba ganando aquel juego-. Era mi turno de tirar".

"Lo siento… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero un Malfoy siempre aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que se le presenta".

"Ahí esta.- Hermione se puso en pie-. Estas tomando dinero del banco".

"¿Qué cosa? – la miro con aire ofendido.

"Quitale Gringotts.- secundo Harry, cayendo después a una risa colectiva.

"Veo que se divierten.- el señor Granger ingreso en la sala, deteniendo el animado juego-. ¿Quién va ganando?"

"Malfoy.- se puso en pie-. Pero no por mucho tiempo".

"Bueno… - apareció la señora Granger-. Aquí tienes el numero del lugar al que iremos tu padre y yo… por cualquier emergencia…"

"Pide todo lo que quieras.- beso la mejilla de su hija-. Feliz Año nuevo chicos".

"Feliz año nuevo, señor Granger.- respondieron.

"Feliz año nuevo, mi cielo.- la señora Granger abrazo a su hija, y después a sus invitados-. No vayan a hacer mucho desastre".

"No te preocupes, mama.- la despidio en la puerta principal, solo para toparse con la mirada de ambos chicos.

"¿Te encuentras bien? – Harry la sujeto de los hombros.

"Claro… - sonrió-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Siempre imagine que tus padres celebrarían estas fiestas en familia.- Draco la miro con cierta pena.

"Mis padres han tenido que empezar a cumplir con ciertos requisitos sociales.- se encogió de hombros-. Y como a mi no me gusta ese ambiente, prefiero quedarme en casa".

"Hermione… - susurraron al mismo tiempo.

"¡¡¡Pues no necesitamos de los adultos para divertirnos!!! – Draco jalo de la chica-. Te prometi que esta navidad seria inolvidable… y dejo de ser un Malfoy si falto a mi palabra".

"Tienes razon.- tomo la otra mano de Hermione-. La noche todavía es joven, y podemos hacer un sin numero de actividades".

"Te enseñare a mantener fijo tu cabello.- la condujeron hacia la planta superior.

"Y yo me encargare de que sepas como atrapar una snitch.- le sonrió.

"… sin dejar de contar como burlarse de las personas no gratas.- Hermione no podía creer lo que oia.

"… O la tecnica de cómo librarte de ellas.- los dos chicos lo habían conseguido, pues una timida sonrisa se había asomado en los labios de Hermione.

"Podríamos… - detuvo aquel tentador plan-. Podríamos solamente…"

"¿Qué cosa, Hermione? – se volvió a verla.

"Es que… - se sonrojo.

"Anda, dilo de una vez.- Draco comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Pues…- paso saliva-. Usualmente, este día me duermo cerca del balcon de mi cuarto...."

"¿Con este frio? – se froto las mejillas.

"Cuando cambia el año, busco que caiga una estrella fugaz, para así, poder pedirle un deseo.- una gran alegria se dibujo en sus ojos.

"¿No te parece algo infantil?.- inquirio Draco, ganandose que Harry le diera un codazo.

"Eso haremos entonces.- le ofreció su manos-. Esperemos el descenso de esa estrella para que tus sueños se hagan realidad".

"De acuerdo… - ingresaron en el cuarto, y entre los tres, improvisaron una cama de edredones y almohadas.

"¿Y ahora?- Draco se cubría del inclemente clima, que se hacia notar aun mas con las ventanas abiertas-. ¿Esperamos a morir de una pulmonía?"

"No… - Harry le dejo caer encima otro monton de cobijas-. Solo hasta que aparezca una estrella fugaz".

"Pues… - bostezo-. Espero que eso sea pronto…"

"A veces aparece como a las dos de la madrugada.- noto que los dos chicos se estaban quedando dormidos, pues el desgaste de aquel día, había comenzado a hacer estragos.

"En… - Harry se recosto cerca de Hermione-. En ese caso… la espera…rem.. os"

"Creo que no será posible.- los abrigo mas, notando que dormidos, los dos chicos no parecian tan distintos.

- Esta es la paz que tanto ambicionaron aquellos que murieron a manos del innombrable… algo de lo que estarian satisfechos, si al igual que yo… pudieran ver al hijo de un auror, durmiendo al lado del hijo de un mortifago-

-Mí añorada estrella ha surcado el firmamento… y como estos ultimos años, elevo mi plegaria al cielo… que la persona a la que mas amo siga a mi lado… el deseo de su felicidad… aunque este no sea conmigo-

El cansancio fue venciendola también, por lo que, cayo dormida en medio de los dos chicos, sin percatarse de que su fiel Crookshanks, cerraba las ventanas como cada año.

Notas de la Autora:

Wao… a decir verdad, tenia miedo de publicarlo en esta pagina, y eso es por que (eres miedosa)… bueno… no… parte… ok… si lo soy…

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado Reviews… pero especialmente a Rei Li ( mejor conocida como Battousai Tomoe), friend, hare caso a tu sugerencia.

De manera General, marco que se supone que es un Harry – Hermione… pero eso puede variar, aunque a la gran mayoria, les gusta mas esta pareja (a mi también)… mas, no podran negarme que este Draco es de esos malos con corazón… 

Espero que estos capitulos sean de su agrado, y que dejen sus comentarios, eso es importante para mi…

K. Oracle


	5. Mi silencio es mi castigo

**Mi silencio es mi castigo.**

-Las clases vuelven a ser mi rutina… y aquella hermosa navidad, cada día se refleja como el mas hermoso de mis sueños… días gloriosos en que Draco y Harry se comportaban como amigos… maravillosos… por que podía tenerlo solo para mi.-

"Entonces que te parece mi idea, Hermione.- los tres realizaban sus deberes en la misma mesa, con una gran muralla de libros entre Hermione y Ron.

"¿Cuál idea?.- dejo de recordar aquella inolvidable navidad al lado de Harry, algo que ya había sucedido desde hacia dos meses.

"El baile de graduación .- recalco Ron-. Harry propuso que fueramos juntos...¿O ya tienes pensado ir con alguien mas?"

"¿Con alguien mas?.-se sonrojo al mirar de reojo el rostro de Harry-. No... digo... no se aun".

"Pues en caso de que alguien no te invite .- Ron comenzó a burlarse de ella nuevamente-. Te evitarias la pena de quedar en evidencia ante todo el colegio".

"¿Crees que nadie se atrevera?.- tomo aquello como un reto, mientras que Harry, quien escuchaba la discusión, intento controlarlos-. ¿Qué apuestas?"

"Seré tu esclavo la ultima semana de clases .- esto sonaba divertido-. Y si yo gano, tu harás lo que yo diga".

"Es un trato .- estrecharon sus manos, y Hermione abandono la sala común.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.- le reclamo Harry, ignorando la sonrisa de Ron-. Acabas de arruinar mi plan de que estuviéramos juntos, como en el pasado".

"¿Y perderme la oportunidad de que comience a verme como su futuro esposo?.- se cruzo de brazos.

"Pues entonces busca una pareja .- Harry se alejo molesto-. Por que ni de chiste iré contigo".

"Ni yo tenia pensado pedírtelo .- rió burlón el chico Weasly.

Por otro lado, Hermione caminaba a grandes zancadas por los pasillos del castillo, buscando la forma en que todos esos chicos que la admiraban, le propusieran ser su pareja de baile.

"¿Qué hacer?.- ingreso en los baños de Myrtle, sentándose cerca de los lavabos-. Me temen hasta cierto punto... y la única persona que se me ocurre en este instante es..."

El rostro de Harry se materializo en su mente, provocando un fuerte sonrojo que le obligo cubrir su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?.- la chica sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

"Harry... – levanto su rostro, cuidando de que no se percatara de su abochornado rostro-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"La pregunta la hice yo primero .- se sentó cerca de ella.

"Necesitaba pensar un poco .- sonrió nerviosa-. Y en estos días, este es el mejor sitio que encontré.. ¿Y tu?".

"Igual... – el mas mínimo contacto con el chico, provocaba una serie de sensaciones en la chica-. Cuando Ron se pone en ese plan, es insoportable".

"Se lo dices a la chica que sufre esos comentarios .- suspiro-. ¿Por qué es así de pesado?"

"Ya te lo había dicho .- elevo su rostro hacia el techo-. Tu le gustas, y cree que de esta forma te fijaras en el".

"Que tonto .- rió-. ¿O sea que lo hace para tener mi atención?"

"Así es... – cerro los ojos-. Ron es demasiado cabeza dura como para decirte que le gustas..."

"Y que no lo haga .- rió abiertamente.

- Siempre es así cuando estamos juntos... los mejores amigos... confidentes hasta cierto punto... nuestras sonrisas siempre se exteriorizan cuando estamos solos... cuando no existe nadie que nos reprima – 

"¿Acaso te gusta alguien?.- se volvió a verla, mientras que Hermione sentía su rostro al rojo vivo-. Aja... eso te delata.. ¿Quién te gusta?"

"Yo... – paso saliva-. A mi..."

- Tonta... eso eres... una tonta... ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle que te gusta?... el ya ha preguntado... responde a eso...¿Temes perderlo si le revelas lo que te inspira?... tonta Hermione... lo perderas también si el no se entera -

"¿No quieres decírmelo?.- la chica hundio su rostro entre sus brazos-. No te culpo... – sonrió-. Jamás hemos platicado de ese tipo de cosas".

"No es eso... – balbuceo-. Es solo que... – lo miro y volvió a ocultar su rostro.

"¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?.- sabiendo lo difícil que era eso para su amiga, decidió soltar el motivo que le había llevado a buscarla.

"¿Qué?.- ahora si que no sabia que hacer-. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

"Eso dije .- le divertía la situación en la que se encontraba la chica-. Primero... no quiero que hagas la voluntad de Ron por una semana... segunda... al menos iré al baile con uno de mis amigos".

"Es verdad.- otra vez esas palabras que la lastimaban-. Gracias... pero, ¿Podrías dejar que lo pensara un poco?..."

"Claro...- se puso en pie y ayudo a su amiga a hacer lo mismo-. Tomate tu tiempo... tal vez otro chico que te guste y no sea tu amigo.- le guiño el ojo-. Se atreva a hacerlo..."

Sin mas que agregar, Harry la dejo ahí parada, con la mirada fija en el... esperando... esperando a que el se alejara lo suficiente como para poder llorar libremente.

"Ya lo has hecho Harry... – se derrumbo-. El chico que me gusta ya me ha invitado al baile".

"¿Quién anda ahí?.- Myrtle salió de uno de los cubiculos, topándose con la amiga de Harry-. A, eres tu... – la miro ofendida-. Por si no lo has notado, este baño ya tiene a una llorona, y esa soy yo".

"Cierra la boca... – balbuceo.

"¿Qué dijiste?.- respondió furiosa.

"¡¡Ya has oído!! .- saco la varita de entre sus ropas y sin pensarlo un momento, arrojo un hechizo sobre el fantasma-. ¡¡Inmobilius!!"

Hermione abandono aquel lugar, enjugándose su llanto, mientras que el fantasma, se quedaba levitando en el centro del baño, sin poder hacer algo para recuperar su movilidad.

"Que genio... – se abrió uno de los cubiculos, emergiendo la figura de Draco Malfoy, que había escuchado esa interesante conversación-. Pero al menos, ahora se que todavía tengo una esperanza para que ella vaya al baile conmigo".

- La oportunidad la tengo... ¿por qué negarme?... cumpliría mi sueño de estar junto a Harry siquiera una noche... como pareja... ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?... se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos... ¿por qué no decirselos?... por temor al rechazo -

"Necesito un poco de agua... – se desprendio de las cobijas que le cubrían aquella noche, pues para no salir de la costumbre, padecia insomnio.

Como un gato, se deslizo entre la oscuridad de los pasillos que le llevarían a la sala común, y aunque salvo algunos ruidos por demás comunes (ronquidos), todo era una paz absoluta.

"Al fin .- después de saciar su sed, se dejo caer sobre uno de los mullidos sillones-. Ahora solo me falta el poder dormir".

"¿Qué haces a estas horas?.- una voz la sobresalto, obligándola a volverse hacia el lugar del que surgía.

"¿Harry?.- entre aquella oscuridad, noto la figura de su amigo, quien al igual que ella, descansaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Veo que no soy el único con insomnio .- se incorporo, mostrando que llevaba en sus manos la capa invisible-. Me disponia a dar un paseo... ¿Quieres venir?"

"Pero Harry... – casi se ahoga-. ¿Y si nos atrapan?"

"Vamos Hermione .- la animo-. Eso es lo interesante de salir a hurtadillas"

"Esta bien .- tomo la mano del chico, consiente de que cederia de todas formas-. Pero solo un rato".

"Prometido .- se llevo la mano al pecho-. Yo, el capitan del equipo de Gryffindor, juro solemnemente traerla de vuelta antes de que su celoso admirador se percate de nuestra ausencia".

"Chistoso .-  lo dio un leve codazo.

La capa los cubrió a ambos, y salvo el pequeño detalle de que asustaron a la gata de Filch, no hubo gran problema para abandonar aquel lugar, pudiendo disfrutar, unos instantes después, de la fresca brisa que aquel lugar siempre proporcionaba.

"Hace tiempo que no veniamos aquí, sin tener que turbar esta paz.- Harry coloco la capa en el césped-. Seria imposible aun cuando pasaramos desapercibidos".

"¿No te agrada ser popular?.- le sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

"No... – suspiro-. Al menos... no ahora".

"Dilo... – Hermione se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Cuál es el motivo que te impide el disfrutar de toda esa atención?".

"Pues... – se quedo pensativo-. Ahora es mas difícil de sobrellevar que en el pasado... es decir... antes no pasaba de que se me quedaran mirando... – recordó el rostro de Colin-. Pero ahora... me acosan... es molesto".

"Entiendo... – había un acento de frustración en las palabras de Harry-. Con respecto a lo del baile.- se armo de todo su valor-. Ya tome una decisión".

"¿De verdad?.- centro su atención en la chica-. ¿Qué decidiste?"

"Acepto tu invitación .- se encogió de hombros-. Los chicos del colegio me admiraran, pero no tienen el valor de pedirlo por temor a que los rechace".

"Vaya .- la risa de Harry no se hizo esperar-. No imagine que te tuvieran tanto miedo".

"Ni yo .- hizo un mohín ante el comentario-. Pero también, será mas grato ir con un gran amigo".

"¿Qué harás después de Hogwarts?.- regreso su vista al firmamento-. ¿Regresaras a la vida muggle?"

"No lo creo .- suspiro-. El mundo de los magos es tan sorprendente... tal vez me dedique a aumentar mis conocimientos..."

"Ninguno de los dos tiene muy claro lo que quiere .- bostezo-. Al menos, yo no se si quiero pertenecer a alguno de esos dos mundos".

"Es difícil tomar una decisión .- lo sujeto del hombro-. Pero.. ¿En donde eres mas feliz?"

"Con los magos... – sonrió-. Pero todos esperan mucho de mi... y ya has visto, no pude ni con Lord Voldemort".

"Eso es por que aun no estabas listo para hacerlo .- le dio animo-. Pero si tuvieras oportunidad de enfrentarlo ahora, te darias cuenta de que tu nivel de magia sobrepasa las expectativas de todos".

"Por eso siempre me ha agradado tu presencia .- acaricio la mejilla de la chica-. No importa que tan mal me sienta... tu siempre tienes las palabras precisas que me alientan a continuar".

"Eso es lo que nos hace tan buenos amigos.- dio gracias a que la luna no podía iluminar completamente su rostro, ya que de ser así, el sonrojo no habría pasado desapercibido.

-Es verdad… el fin esta cerca… y si las cosas siguen así, lo mas probable es que el cariño que siento por el, jamás vea la luz –

"Nuestro ultimo año juntos.- Hermione jugaba con su desayuno-. ¿No les parece que fue ayer el día en que ingresamos?"

"A mi no.- la chica tenia un semblante cansado, podría decirse que sin animo alguno-. Seria como revivir malas experiencias".

"¿Algun amor no correspondido? – aprovecho el momento para comenzar con su ya acostumbrada burla matutina.

"No… - lo fulmino con la mirada-. La mala experiencia de tener que soportarte como cada mañana".

"Calma.- Harry continuaba con su papel de mediador-. ¿Qué ganan con discutir?"

"El empezó.- volvió su mirada al desayuno.

"A todo esto.- Ron ignoro a su amigo-. ¿Estas lista para ser mi sirvienta?"

"¿Tu sirvienta?.- le dirigio una fria mirada.

"Claro… - se acomodo el cuello de la tunica-. Esta mañana he conseguido pareja para el baile…"

"¿Y quien es la desafortunada?.- sonrió de la misma forma en que lo hiciera Draco Malfoy.

"Susan Bones.- rio triunfante.

"Pobre Susan.- lo miro fijamente-. Si que debiste ser su ultima opcion".

"Al menos tuvo opciones.- respondio ofendido-. En cambio tu… nadie te invito".

"¿Nadie?.- Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de complicidad-. Pues yo no estaría tan seguro".

"¿Tienes pareja?.- no podía creerlo.

"Claro que si… - acomodo sus cabellos-. Poco después de que hicimos la apuesta… así que… Ron… ahora no necesito de tus servicios, retirate".

"Es mentira.- Ron se puso en pie-. Yo mismo me asegure de que nadie lo hiciera".

"¿Qué tu, que?.-imito el movimiento, mas furiosa que nunca.

"Ron…- Harry tiro del pelirrojo, quien no sabia que estaba a punto de meterse en un gran problema.

"¡¡Tenia que haberlo imaginado!!.- las miradas se centraron en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Era demasiado extraño el hecho de que nadie me hubiera invitado"

"¡¡¡Por que amenace a todos!!!.- lo había dicho, y el rostro de la chica no podía mostrar mas furia.

"¡¡¡Idiota!!!.- la mano de Hermione cruzo el rostro de Ron, quien no esperaba esa reaccion.

"Hermione… - Harry no sabia que hacer, pues de la ira, el rostro de la  chica había pasado a un estado tan entristecido, que ni el mas duro de los corazones podría haber ignorado.

"¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto?.- intentaba controlar su llanto-. ¡¡¡Con que derecho me amargas las ultimas semanas que pasaremos juntos!!!"

"Por que tu… - paso saliva-. Tu me gustas".

La sala se quedo en un silencio sepulcral…algo que se vino a romper cuando la chica se vio inmersa en la peor de las histerias.

"¿Yo?... – su risa hacia eco en cada rincón del gran comedor-. ¿La sabelotodo?... ¿La prefecta de Gryffindor?"

"Pues… - la presion era algo que no podía controlar.

"Me das asco… - aquellas ultimas palabras surgieron desde lo mas profundo de su corazon-. No sabes cuanto te odio… cuanto te desprecio… tu eres la ultima persona en la que me fijaria".

"Hermione… - Ron no podía creer aquellas palabras.

"¿Imaginaste que con tus comentarios me fijaria en ti? – lo empujo, mientras que Draco Malfoy se abria paso entre la multitud-. Nunca… y si algunas vez senti algo… creeme que te encargaste de matarlo".

"¡¡Desmaius!!.- de la varita de Harry surgio aquel hechizo que dio por terminada la conversación.

"Levantate… - Draco tiro del chico Weasly.

"Se ha acabado la funcion.- Harry abandono el gran comedor con Hermione en brazos, quien con esto, dejo muy en claro a Ron que ella no le correspondía-. Vuelvan a sus actividades".

- Que tranquilidad… siento como si mi alma volara libre…-

"¿Ya estas mejor? – la chica abrio los ojos de par en par, notando el rostro preocupado de Harry.

"¿Qué paso? – se levanto-. ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermeria?"

"Demasiada presion, señorita Weasly.- Madame Pomfrey llego a su cama-. Treinta y ocho de temperatura… tiene suerte que no estaba sola cuando se desmayo".

"Treinta y ocho… - se quedo pensativa-. Eso explica el por que me sentía mal esta mañana".

"Al parecer, el señor Malfoy creo una epidemia.- se volvieron a ver hacia el resto de la enfermeria, en donde varios alumnos estornudaban sin descanso alguno-. Tendra que quedarse unos días en observación".

"Pero… - Hermione intento replicar, eso significaba perder clases-. Me siento bien… de verdad… los examenes finales".

"Descanso, Granger.- Harry la obligo a acostarse nuevamente-. No se preocupe, Madame Pomfrey… me encargare de que cumpla sus indicaciones".

"Bien… - deposito una botella y un vaso-. Un sorbo cada hora…"

Hermione fruncio el ceño al ver que no había replica suficiente para desobedecer a Madame, por lo que, miro con aire ofendido a Harry.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- intento incorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió-. Estoy bien…"

"Será mejor que te quedes aquí.- le entrego un vaso con aquella sustancia-. Por  tu salud… y por que después de lo que hiciste… te conviene desaparecer un tiempo".

"¿Hacer?.- hizo un gesto al tomar aquella sustancia-. Pues no recuerdo nada…"

"Lograste quitar la atención de Ron en ti… - se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Gritaste enfrente de todo el colegio que jamás te fijarias en el…"

"No es posible.- cubrio su rostro.

"Yo me encargare de traerte los apuntes… - le cubrio de nueva cuenta-. Tendré que buscar a alguien que me ayude con Aritmancia… lectura de Runas".

"Malfoy podría hacerlo.-  comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

"¿Malfoy?.- Harry se extraño de aquella solicitud.

"Si… - asintió de forma casi imperceptible-. Tomamos clases juntos… no… - bostezo-. No creo que tengas problema alguno en pedirselos".

"Descansa Hermione.- retiro los cabellos que cubrian el rostro de la chica-. En el pasado me cuidaste… creo que es mi turno de devolverte ese favor".

Cuatro días mas tarde…

"Aquí tienes.- Draco no tenia buena cara-. Apuntes de Aritmancia… examen el proximo viernes…"

"Gracias.- lo guardo en su mochila-. Te los entrego a la hora de cenar…"

"¿Cómo esta?- para los que conocian de la rivalidad de Draco y Harry, era demasiado raro el verlos platicando como grandes amigos-. ¿Saldra pronto?"

"No lo creo… - se llevo la mochila al hombro-. Le surgio una horrible mancha en el rostro… la señora Pomfrey dice que es un síntoma de mejoria en su sistema inmunológico".

"Así es… - rio divertido-. Eso indica que la enfermedad ya esta cediendo".

"Tenias que crear una nueva enfermedad.- caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts-. Hasta en eso eres peligroso".

"Los muggles… - señalo-. Todo eso no habría sucedido si Granger no me hubiera incitado a jugar bajo la lluvia".

"Como sea… - gruño-. Lo bueno es que saldra pronto de la enfermeria…"

"Mañana es domingo.- se detuvieron frente al salon de pociones-. ¿Puede avisarle que ire a verla?"

"¿Tu?.- ahora si que podía creerlo todo-. ¿Ver a una sangre sucia?"

"No uses ese tono conmigo.- lo empujo levemente-. Solo díselo… ¿De acuerdo?"

"Mañana va a repasar los hechizos.- le regreso la agresión.

"Pues estaremos los tres ahí.- ingreso en el aula, dejando a Harry confundido por la reaccion del chico Malfoy.

"Que bueno que ya estas mejor.- Ginny se encontraba en la enfermeria-. Todos te mandan sus mejores deseos…"

"Gracias… - se extraño de verla ahí.

"Ron me pidio darte esto.- saco algo de entre sus ropas.

"¿Ah si?- lo tomo con cierto cuidado-. Pues no debio molestarse".

"Es que a Ronnie le encanta ser tan detallista.- una risa nerviosa se escapo de los labios de Hermione.

"¿Ronnie?.- hace tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre con el que habían bautizado los gemelos Weasly a su hermano menor .

"¡¡Ginny!! – la clase de pociones había terminado ya, y Harry se alegro de ver a la hermana de Ron en la enfermeria.

"Harry…- fue a su encuentro-. Es bueno verte… hace tiempo que tus admiradoras rondan la torre de Gryffindor con la esperanza de verte… ya me canse de decirles que solo vas en las noches".

"Vaya… - rio apenado-. No imagine que llegarian hasta esos extremos".

"A propósito.- se sonrojo-. Yo… yo quería saber si ya tenias pareja para el baile…."

"¿Pareja?.- se hizo un breve silencio-. Si Ginny… hace tiempo que ya encontre a la persona con la que ire".

"Vaya… - suspiro desilusionada-. Y… ¿De quien se trata?"

"Da vuelta.- le sonrió.

"Hola.- Hermione saludo nuevamente a la chica, quien no sabia que reaccion tomar.

"¿Iras con Hermione? – le miro sin comprender nada.

"Claro… - sonrió-. Con un poco de fijador y mucho tiempo, puedo presentarme a la graduación con una chica".

"Potter.- Hermione le reto.

"Pues que aburrido.- interrumpió Ginny-. No existe nada de peor gusto que el ir con tu mejor amiga".

"¿Tu crees? – Hermione sintió que sus planes se iban por la borda.

"Así es… - se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Por qué mejor no buscan otra pareja?... alguien que no sea tan cercano a ustedes…"

"No estaría mal… - se quedo pensativo-. ¿Tu que opinas Hermione?"

"Yo… - bajo la mirada-. Yo creo que…" - anda Hermione, dile que ir juntos es mejor – "Yo creo que" – díselo Hermione, no dejes que Ginny te gane esta partida – "Creo que… - no puedo - Tienes razon",

"Entonces.- se hizo un nuevo silencio-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Ginny?"

"¡¡Claro!! – sonrió triunfante, mientras que Hermione hacia un gran esfuerzo por reprimir su llanto.

"¿Podrias darme los apuntes de Aritmancia? – rompio aquel momento-. Debo ponerme a estudiar lo antes posible".

"Toma.- le entrego los pergaminos-. Y deja decirte que…"

"Puedo hacerlo… gracias de todas formas.- se concentro en su lectura.

"Hermione… ¿Qué… - intento preguntar el motivo del enfado de la chica.

"Si no te importa, Madame Pomfrey me pidio el favor de comunicarte que ya no es necesario que vengas a cuidarme.- detuvo su escritura-. Yo me encargare de enviarle sus apuntes a Malfoy".

"Anda Harry…- Ginny lo sujeto del brazo-. Ya oiste a Hermione… así que, podrias explicarme como iras vestido… para poder encargar mi tunica de un color que combine".

"Si… - le dirigio una ultima mirada a su amiga, quien parecia ajena a aquella conversación.

"Tonto… - murmuro cuando sus pasos dejaron de escucharse cerca.

Sin mas que decir, la chica continuo con su quehacer, y después de un rato, se cubrio de pies a cabeza… ahogando su llanto contra la almohada.

-¿Qué tan difícil era decirle la palabra "vamos juntos"?... no llores lo que tu misma te has buscado…-

Notas de la Autora:

¿Confuso?, y que lo digan, ya que yo misma estoy perdiendo la secuencia, y de eso se iran dando cuenta poco a poco… (creo que tengo fama de desequilibrada, aunque mis amigos no tienen el valor de decirmelo)

- no los aburro- que disfruten el capitulo… y sigo agradeciendo sus mensajes, ^ ^ aunque creo que también tengo que apurarme mucho mas… ^ ^!

Su amiga, Oracle


	6. Preambulos a la Noche del Baile

**Preámbulos a la noche del baile.**

"Buenos días… - abrio los ojos lentamente.

"¿Quién es? – se descubrio el rostro, notando al sorprendido Malfoy frente a su cama-. Ah… eres tu".

"Granger.- acerco su rostro-. Debiste permitir que la mancha siguiera en tu cara… al menos, luciria mejor que esas ojeras".

"Burlate.- suspiro.

"Dejate de aires dramaticos.- le acomodo el desayuno-. ¿La comezon te impidió dormir?"

"No… - miro con asco su desayuno-. Fue otro tipo de cosas el que me quito las ganas de descansar".

"Terrible.- la obligo a comer-. ¿Problemas con mis apuntes?"

"Por sorprendente que me parezca.- reviso los documentos-. En esta ocasión no tuve que hacer una traducción de ellos".

"Entonces… - comenzo a probar de la comida de la chica.

"Me quede sin pareja para el baile.- a Draco se le atoro la comida.

"¿Ya tenias? – se sento en el borde de la cama.

"Harry me lo había pedido… - suspiro-. Pero ahora… gracias a Ginny Weasly…"

"No digas mas… - fruncio el cejo-. Eso explica el por que se pavoneaba esta mañana en el gran comedor".

"¿Ya comiste? – le quito el tenedor.

"Si… - se encogio de hombros-. ¿Y eso que?"

"Me estas dejando sin desayuno.- le reclamo.

"Para eso… - apoyo su cabeza en la cama-. Pero entonces… Potter te boto por la chica Weasly… y tu no dijiste nada".

"No… - aumento su ira.

"Cobarde.- murmuro.

"No me hagas sentir peor.- intento servirse del antidoto, pero Draco se le adelanto-. Tuve el deseo de arrojarle un maleficio".

"Lo hare por ti… - le entrego el vaso-. Pero de todas formas… ¿Qué haras entonces?"

"Poner un anuncio y esperar que alguien caiga.- rio-. Con suerte y hasta Neville acepte ir conmigo".

"Ven conmigo, entonces.- Hermione escupio la medicina.

"¡¡¡Que!!!- limpiaba los restos con el dorso de su mano-. No estoy para bromas Malfoy… es decir… hablo en serio".

"Y yo también.- su rostro adquirio ese aire de indiferencia-. Parece que olvidaste esa carta que te envie.- la chica se sonrojo-. Fui paciente al escucharte hablar de tu amor imposible… incluso, he soportado el hecho de hablar con Potter"

"Tienes razon.- suspiro-. Tu no tienes por que soportar ese tipo de cosas…"

"Pero lo hice.- la tomo de las manos y con su pañuelo las limpio de todo rastro de medicina-. Lo hice por que tenia la esperanza de que te darias cuenta de lo que realmente significas para mi…"

"Y yo tan ciega… - sonrió-. Perdona mi testarudez, Malfoy… en compensación, acepto ir contigo al baile"

"¿Segura?.- le dirigio una mirada desconfiada.

"Si… - lo abrazo, no encontrando otra forma de agradecer las atención que el chico siempre tenia para con ella".

"Arriba animos.- se separaron-. Y ahora, a lo que vine… - busco entre su mochila-. Tenemos mucho que leer de runas… y no me ire hasta que te hayas puesto al corriente".

"De acuerdo… - limpio la mesa para poder estudiar en paz.

"Seria bueno que la llevara a dar un paseo.- Madame Pomfrey llevo un nuevo envase de la medicina-. La Señorita Granger ya esta en recuperacion, y un poco de aire le sentaria bien".

"Pues si le da permiso.- se puso en pie y tras guardar las cosas, despojo a Hermione de las frazadas.

"¡¡¡Malfoy!!!.- grito avergonzada, ya que solo portaba un pijama de dos piezas.

"Cubrase con esto.- le entrego una larga bata-. Los quiero de vuelta en dos horas".

"Bien… - tomado por sorpresa a la chica, la cargo en brazos -. Sujetate fuerte".

"Si… - su sonrojo se acrecentó mas, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Con paso firme, Draco caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con Hermione en brazos, quien rogaba que los jardines del castillo no estuvieran demasiado lejos.

"Un poco de sol te caera bien.- salieron por la puerta principal-. La visita a Hogsmeade evita que haya alumnos aquí… - la condujo cerca del lago.

"Gracias.- era grato sentir el viento y el pasto

"¿Qué comes Granger? – le dirigio una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Tan pesada estoy? – se sonrojo avergonzada.

"No… - estiro sus brazos-. Me daba la impresión de que llevaba aire en vez de una chica".

"¡¡¡Malfoy!!! – lo empujo.

Hermione se sentía incomoda… por su parte, Draco se limitaba a arrojar piedras en lago… y aunque odiaba admitirlo, en ese instante, no tenia mas opcion que hacerlo… era despreciable…

Ella misma repudiaba a Harry por ignorar sus sentimientos… lo odiaba por hacer añicos sus sueños… pero incluso, ella se odiaba mas que a nadie… se despreciaba por tratar a Draco como un paño de lagrimas… de la misma forma que Harry hacia con ella.

"¿En que piensas?.- Draco la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Nada en especial.- suspiro profundamente-. ¿Y tu?"

"Tampoco.- se hizo un breve silencio-. Mas tengo la sensación de que algo me ocultas".

"¿Yo?.- parpadeo-. No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo".

"Tal vez te arrepientes ya de ir al baile conmigo.- se quedo pensativo-. Si gustas, encerrare a Weasly para que puedas ir con san Potter".

"Es una hermosa propuesta – respondio con sarcasmo-. Pero no quiero ir con Harry… así que hazme el favor de ignorar el tema de una vez".

"Como digas.- se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo- suspiro.

"Pues.- Draco se llevo la mano hacia sus cabellos-. No lo se… tal vez por que me gustas".

"Bien… - se sonrojo-. Esa es mas información de la que deseaba conocer".

"Tu preguntaste.- dirigio su vista al lago.

"Es extraño.- disculpo lo directo de su pregunta-. Tener una idea tuya… y que esta cambie en unos meses".

"Lo se… - el mismo Draco se confundio con la pregunta-. Ni yo mismo puedo explicarmelo".

"Un sangre limpia… - rio con cierta tristeza-. Tengo miedo de ello".

"¿Miedo a que?- se volvió a verla-. ¿A que te convierta en una tierna Manticora?"

"Tu madre… - suspiro-. No creo que ella este muy contenta con que su hijo ande con una imp…

"Impresionante chica.- la sujeto de las mejillas-. Ella esta sumida en una depresion…. San Mungo se ha vuelto un lugar tan familiar.

"¿Tu madre se encuentra ahí?.-  no podría creer lo que oia.

"Narcisa perdio la razon tras la muerte de mi padre… - hizo una breve pausa-. Y también le es imposible asimilar el hecho de que Sirius Black marcara su rostro".

"¿Sirius?.- se quedo pensativa-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el?"

"No le digas a Potter.- se acerco al oido de la chica-. Black fue capturado por culpa de mi madre."

"Pero… - se volvió a verlo-. Eso no es posible… se suponia que el se entrego por su propia voluntad".

"Yo estuve ahí.- su seriedad se acentuo conforme narraba la historia-. ¿Recuerdas mi ausencia a principio del curso?... Lord Voldemort nos había citado en la cripta de los Potter… una trampa que pondría fin a su vida lo antes posible".

"Pero Sirius… - paso saliva.

"El fue junto con la Orden del Fénix.- se hizo una pausa-. Se produjo lo inevitable… una terrible batalla… y en un descuido de mi madre, Black marco su rostro… y ella lo delato ante el ministerio como un animago".

"Harry estaba en el colegio…- Hermione no podría creer toda la información de la que no tenia conocimiento alguno-. ¿Qué objeto tenia esa emboscada?"

"Has memoria… Potter no fue a la madriguera ese año… - se rio ante la ignorancia de la chica-. Dime… ¿Respondio alguna de tus cartas?"

"Una… - se quedo pensativa-. Una de cientas…"

"¿Cuál fue la pregunta?.- Draco tenia su mirada en el pasto.

"Por lo que mas quieras… dime que te encuentras bien. – una triste sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al recordar esa frase, impregnada de desesperación y angustia por no saber nada de el.

"No te preocupes… - se volvió a verlo-. Estoy bien… - se adelanto a la pregunta de la chica-. Mi trabajo era interceptar el correo de Potter, y esa fue la unica carta que les permiti recibir…"

"Eso explica su silencio.- se encogió de hombros.

"Me sorprendio el cariño que le transmitias a través de esas lineas.- desvio su mirada, pues Hermione parecia molesta de que hubiera leido aquellas cartas-. Y senti envidia de ello…"

"No puedo creerlo.- fruncio el cejo, mientras que hacia un mohín para demostrar su enojo.

"Dumbledore salvo mi vida en ese enfrentamiento… me mando de vuelta al colegio, al mismo tiempo en que mi…- sentía que algo le impedia finalizar esa frase.

"Entonces.- comenzo a hilar detalles-. Entonces tu…"

"Vi morir a mi padre… cayo enfrente de mi…- golpeo el pasto-. Protegiendo a Voldemort… defendiendo al moustro que no se tento el corazon al utilizarnos a su antojo".

"Draco.- no pudo evitarlo, sintió pena por ese chico, pues para alguien como el, no había nada peor ver degrado su orgullo de mago.

"Fue cuando me pregunte el motivo de tanta pelea… ¿Para limpiar la sangre magica?... matarnos entre los poco sangre limpias por defender ideas opuestas… - paso saliva-. Para descubrir que los sangre sucias que me habían enseñado a aborrecer eran mas poderosos que toda mi estirpe limpia".

"¿Lo dices por mi?.- se rio.

"No… - respondio de forma tajante-. Lo digo por Voldemort… y ese Potter".

"Ya veo.- sintió el deseo de abrazarlo, pero la fria mirada del chico se lo impidió.

"Por eso decidi abandonar ese camino.- respiro profundamente, como si quisiera sacar toda esa frustacion de una buena vez-. Inicie ese cambio contigo, Granger".

"Gracias.- intento ponerse en pie, pero se apoyo en el chico en un momento de desequilibrio.

"Te tengo, Granger.- se divertia al verla en ese estado tan indefenso.

"H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e. – le pico la nariz-. Si vamos a ir al baile, ya es justo que me trates con mas confianza".

""Eres la persona mas rara que he conocido.- rio-. Pero si eso te hace feliz, lo hare… Hermione".

"Bien.- Ahora volvamos al castillo.- consulto su reloj-. A menos que desees ser mi compañero de cuarto, después de que Madame acabe contigo".

"De acuerdo.- la tomo en brazos y la condujo nuevamente hacia la enfermeria, mientras que algunas miradas curiosas se centraban en ellos.

"No es posible.- Hermione cubrio su rostro al identificar entre los chicos que regresaban de Hogsmeade a.

"Ginny Weasly.- Draco también se percato de ella, quien reía encantada con sus amigas, a quienes seguramente les comentaba el "gran suceso" de su vida.

"Te veras genial.- le señalaban sus amigas cuando pasaban cerca de Draco y Hermione.

"Potter es un tonto.- murmuro Draco cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

"¿Qué has dicho?.- Ginny se volvió a verlo, furiosa de aquellas palabras

"Ya me has oido.- se volvió a verla, algo que Hermione hubiera preferido evitar-. ¿Qué se siente ser un simple reemplazo?... por que apuesto que tus amigas ignoran el hecho de que tu no eras la verdadera pareja de Potter".

Ginny sintió que su rostro se tornaba rojo de vergüenza, que competia muy bien con el de Hermione, quien no sabia de que forma evitar esa escena.

"Disculpalo… - la voz de Hermione era casi imperceptible-. Anda un poco alterado".

"Eso veo.- volvió con sus amigas, quienes murmuraban entre si.

"¿Cuándo aprenderas?- la regaño, mientras que aquel grupo de chicas se alejaba-. No tienes que andar disculpandote con ella… no cuando es la verdad… me molesta que andes como si nada hubiera pasado".

"Draco.- lo obligo a verla-. Callate".

"¿Perdona?.- parpadeo confundido.

"Deja de aparentar y de darme por mi lado.-revolvio los cabellos del chico-. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta, y no pienso hacer nada para cambiarlo".

"Esta bien.- continuo su marcha.

Al llegar a la enfermeria, Madame Pomfrey coloco un vaso de la medicina en las manos de Hermione, quien solo pudo hacer un gesto como respuesta.

"Ahí vas de nuevo.- la deposito en la cama-. ¿Con que materia quieres iniciar?"

"Runas.- tomo un sorbo de aquel liquido-. Necesito estar al día lo antes posible".

"Pues iniciemos.- arremango su tunica-. No me ire de aquí hasta que estés enterada de todos los manuscritos de tan detallada ciencia".

"Hermione.- ahora era Draco quien tenia semblante molesto.

"Hola.- se trataba de Harry, que venia en compañía de Ron.

"Malfoy.- Ron tenia el mismo gusto de verlo.

"¿Les importa?.- señalo los libros-. Estamos estudiando".

"Para eso hay tiempo.- Harry se sentó al otro lado de la cama-. Necesitaba compartir con alguien esto… - desenrollo un tramo de pergamino-. Es de Sirius".

"¿Sirius?.- Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

"Así es.- respondio Ron-. Sirius menciona que su proceso tardara en menos tiempo de lo previsto, y que si es paciente, pronto se reunira con Harry".

"¿No te parece increíble?- tomo las manos de la chica, algo que no le agrado a Draco.

"Si…- asintió.

"También… - miro a Ron-. Quería decirte que ya consegui alguien con quien vayas al baile… ¿No es así, Weasly?"

"Si…- asintió nervioso.

"Pues… yo… - paso saliva-. Harry, veras…"

"Llegas tarde con Weasly, Potter.- se cruzo de brazos-. Por que ella consiguió pareja sin tu flamante ayuda".

"¿De verdad?.- miro a su amiga.

"Si… - la mirada de Draco era fria, pero decidida a no dejarse vencer.

"¿Y con quien vas?.- para Ron no paso inadvertida esa mirada.

"Eso no te incumbe, Weasly.- se puso en pie-. Vendre otro día para estudiar en paz contigo, Hermione".

"De acuerdo.- Hermione le sonrió para darle animos, algo que parecia un tanto difícil.

"Entonces… ¿Nos diras con quien vas? – la interrogo Ron.

"No… - se cruzo de brazos-. Pero de que tengo pareja… la tengo".

"Pues no te obligare a decirlo.- se adelanto Harry-. Me sentía mal por haber roto mi palabra, pero veo que mi intento de remediar mi error ha sido en vano".

"No tanto.- miro al chico Weasly-. Te debo una disculpa por lo que grite en el comedor… la verdad no recuerdo que fue… pero si fue algo serio, disculpame".

"Estabas en tu derecho.- se sonrojo-. Me altere demasiado… y es la reaccion mas obvia que pudiste tener".

"Pero era la verdad.- le sonrió con pena-. No te quiero en la forma que tu deseas… solo eres un buen amigo…"

"Eso también ya lo se.- suspiro.

"Me alegra que lo entendieras.- continuo con su lectura, dejando a los chicos en un incomodo silencio.

- Recuperate pronto – 

Se trataba de un pequeño trozo de pergamino que había caido de los apuntes de Malfoy, algo que escondio rápidamente.

- Después de todo… no es tan malo como yo creia –

Notas de la Autora:

¿Ha dejado de parecer un Harry- Hermione?.... les sere sincera… esa era la idea original, mas ahora que lo analizo esto se me anda saliendo de las manos… aunque claro, eso ya no es novedad para ustedes… lo bueno es que son pacientes con esta escritora, pero dentro de poco lo voy a aterrizar… eso espero ^ ^…

Así que, pronto me tendran de nuevo con un capitulo sobre el anhelado Baile de Fin de curso… y la vida lejos de Hogwarts(capitulo en el que ando trabajando)… 

Cuidense mucho, Oracle.

P.d. Gracias por sus reviews… 


	7. El baile de Fin de cursos

****

**El Baile de Fin de curso.**

- Quisiera que este pasillo no llegara a su fin… desearia que  al igual que estos siete años, cada que me siento deprimida, me encuentre con… -

"Apurate Hermione.- Lavender golpeaba la puerta con desesperación-. No eres la unica que tiene que utilizar el baño".

"Pues no lo necesito.- tenia atado su cabello con una toalla-. Por que para eso esta el baño de los prefectos".

"De verdad que estas insoportable.- Parvati brinco de la cama, cerrandole el paso a la chica-. ¿Qué tanto hacias alla dentro?"

"Nada.- apretó la toalla con sus manos-. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para el baile?"

"Menos de dos horas.- le avento a Lavender una toalla-. El tiempo justo para arreglarme".

"¿De verdad?.- metía algunas cosas en una maleta.

"Andas demasiado misteriosa.- arreglaba su tunica.

"No es algo que me dices apenas.- se colgo la mochila y abandono la habitación.

La sala comun se había vuelto en una versión compacta del callejón Diagon, pues en cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar, se podía ver a algunos alumnos, comerciando con articulos que para alumnos de ultimo curso, resultaban indispensable en esos minutos.

"¡¡¡Hermione!!!- se trataba de Ron, quien acababa de comprar un estuche de costurera-. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Fuera de este barullo.- apretó nuevamente la toalla-. ¿Problemas con tu tunica?"

"Mi madre le bordo mi nombre.- parecia molesto-. Y el emblema de la familia".

"Pues tendras que apurarte.- le dio la espalda-. Nos vemos en el baile".

"Claro…- se perdio escaleras arriba.

- Dentro de unas horas el sueño terminara –

"¿Ya tienes mejor humor?.- Myrtle rondaba por el baño de los prefectos, topandose con la sonriente Hermione-. Tuve que hacer un trato con Peeves para que consiguiera ayuda".

"Lo lamento.- ingreso en el baño de las chicas y con sumo cuidado saco sus ropas.

"Oye, que bonito.- Myrtle volaba alrededor del traje-. En mis tiempos no habían tunicas de ese tipo…"

"Tampoco es una tunica… - sonrió-. Bueno… no tanto".

"Yo no pudo asistir a mi graduación.- el fantasma comenzo a platicar sus triste historia, algo que no presto atención Hermione, quien miraba con admiración su traje.

"Ya es hora.- consulto su reloj para después quitarse la toalla que había alrededor de su cabello.

"Vaya… - paso saliva-. Esa tunica si que te quedo bien"

"Así parece.- Harry peleaba (nuevamente) con su cabello-. No tiene remedio".

"¡¡Rayos!! – Ron acababa de pincharse un dedo-. Mama tenia que hacerme esto".

"Calma.- Harry fue en su auxilio con varita en mano-. Mira… ¡diffindo!"

"Gracias.- se acomodo la tunica-. Justo a tiempo…"

"¿Ya es hora de bajar?.- Harry corrio hacia su baul.

"Ya… - Ron se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo-. Y mejor apurarnos, por que Ginny no es nada paciente".

"¿Dónde andara Hermione?.- Harry saco un pequeño regalo, el cual, guardo entre su tunica-. No la he visto desde esta mañana"

"Salio.- Ron le sonreía a su imagen-. Pero dijo que nos veiamos en el baile".

"Entonces se lo dare ahí.- se arremango la tunica-. Y ahora, apurate".

"Claro.- abandonaron la habitación, reuniendose con sus compañeros, que lucian entre nerviosos y alegres.

"¡¡¡Harry!!! .- Ginny se abrio paso entre la multitud, y con una gran sonrisa fue al encuentro del chico.

"Hola Ginny.- le sonrió con ternura-. Te ves muy linda hoy".

"Gracias.- se sonrojo-. Tu también te ves muy bien".

"Los veo en un rato.- Ron se alejo-. Tengo que ir por Susan… nos guardan espacio en la mesa".

"Por supuesto.- Harry le ofreció su brazo a Ginny, quien no pudo esconder el sonrojo que inundaba su rostro.

Pese a que faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciara el baile, el gran salon estaba abarrotado por los estudiantes de las cuatro casas… Harry pudo notas la figura de Hagrid entre los asistentes, al igual que la de Dumbledore, que platicaba con el profesor Snape.

"Mira.- Ginny lo hizo mirar hacia una de las mesas del centro, en donde había una mesa perfecta para ellos-. ¿Nos sentamos?"

"Me parece bien.- Harry buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, quien no daba indicios de encontrarse ahí.

El numero de alumnos comenzo a aumentar conforme pasaron los minutos, y lo que en un inicio aparento fácilmente, con el correr de la noche, ya era difícil de controlar la ansiedad por ver a su amiga.

"¿Te sientes bien? - ya era la octava pieza que bailaba con Ginny, y su atención se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

"Si… - sonrió con el nerviosismo en su rostro-. Solo me preguntaba a que hora anunciarian al ganador de la copa de las casas".

"Eso lo haran los prefectos.- Ginny comprendió su angustia-. Y me parece que ya van a anunciarlo".

En efecto, Dumbledore llamo la atención de los estudiantes y con gran orgullo, elevo la añorada copa.

"Este baile celebra dos cosas.- inicio su discurso-. La primera, y muy importante… paz en nuestro amado mundo… la segunda… y no menos importante, la graduación de una generacion plagada de sorpresas… generacion que nos demuestra a todos, como maestros, que hemos tenido bajo nuestra tutela a un grupo que ha logrado aprender, que la union, nos hace fuertes…"

Los alumnos de grados inferiores aplaudieron a los chicos que abandonaban la escuela ese año, algarabía que fue frenada ante la voz de Dumbledore.

"Felicitar a cada uno de ustedes seria muy grato, mas imagino que lo que menos desean es que el discurso de un viejo les tenga que interrumpir el baile por mas tiempo… - hizo una señal a la profesora McGonagall-. Así que, la copa de este año, ha sido ganada por la casa Gryffindor, siendo dos de sus alumnos mas destacados quien la reciban en nombre de todos sus compañeros".

"Pasen al frente, Harry Potter.- una luz se cernió sobre el chico que era felicitado por Ginny-. Y la prefecta de la casa, Hermione Granger".

Con paso inseguro, Harry se encamino hacia lo alto del comedor, buscando con la mirada a la persona que recibiria la copa junto con el.

"¿No piensas sujetarla, Harry?.- miro a la persona que se encontraba frente a el, con esa sonrisa tan conocida, pero completamente diferente, pues aquella chica de castaños cabellos ahora estaba combinado con pequeñas lineas rojizas.

"Hermione.- intento sonreir, pero solo pudo hacer una mueca que provoco la risa de la chica.

"Anda… - tomo sus manos y las poso en la copa, elevandola juntos… declarando el triunfo de su casa por 7 años consecutivos.

"Pense que no habias venido.- Harry no podía creer lo que veía-. Ya me estaba preocupando".

"Eso vi.- Hermione retiro sus manos de la copa y aplaudio a su amigo.

"¿Me habias visto?.- Harry entrego la copa a la profesora McGonagall y siguió a su amiga entre la multitud-. Entonces por que no me dijiste nada… pudiste haber ido a nuestra mesa".

"No he tenido tiempo.- le rio divertida-. Este baile ha resultado mas divertido que el de cuarto curso".

"¿Con quien has venido? – se detuvieron frente a una de las mesas.

"Conmigo.- Draco tenia una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, dejando entre ver que estaba disfrutando esto-. Linda velada… ¿No lo crees, Potter?"

"¿Malfoy?.- Harry no podía creerlo-. Pero… tu… ¿no se supone que la odiabas?"

"Bueno… - se encogió de hombros-. Se entiende que puedo cambiar de opinión… - tomo la mano de Hermione-. Mas creo que eso no me explica que hace San Potter en mi mesa"

"Yo lo invite.- Hermione lo miro con cierto reproche-. Sientate con nosotros…"

"Yo… - una extraña sensación recorria a Harry-. Tengo que volver".

"Bien.- Draco lo apoyo completamente-. Entonces no te tardes tanto".

"¡¡Draco!! – le reprendio Hermione.

"Te veo mas tarde entonces… - lucia confundido.

"Algo le pasa.- Hermione se quedo pensativa.

"Olvida el resolver sus problemas por un día.- Draco la invito a seguir bailando-. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que piense sin ti?"

"Tal vez.- aunque su sonrisa parecia franca, su mente estaba con ese chico…

"¿Dónde estabas?.- Ginny interrumpió su platica con unos chicos de Ravenclaw.

"¿Harry?.- Ron se acerco a ellos-. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada… - suspiro-. Ginny… ¿Te molestarias si me retiro?... no me siento bien"

"¿Quieres ayuda? – la chica intento revisarlo, pero con sumo cuidado, Harry se lo impidió.

"Diviertete… - dirigio una ultima mirada a Hermione, quien bailaba cerca de ellos.

"¿Por qué no vas a al enfermeria, Potter? – Draco lo empujo, riendo de forma burlona-. Podrían hacer algo con tu desfigurado rostro".

"¡¡Hermione!! – Ron se percato de quien estaba bailando con Malfoy.

"Me encantan las reuniones.- Draco de verdad que estaba disfrutando este momento de confusion-. ¿No quieren sentarse de una vez?"

"No… - lo fulmino con la mirada-. Y vamonos…"

"Te acompaño a la Torre.- Ginny intento abrazar a Harry de nueva cuenta.

"No… - todo esto se había salido de control, y mientras Ron discutia con Draco y Hermione, Ginny no dejaba de molestarlo con su innecesaria ayuda.

"¡¡Harry!!.- Hermione corrio en su auxilio cuando lo vio caer.

"Tenia que ser el exagerado de Potter.- fue lo ultimo que escucho hablar de Draco antes de perder el conocimiento.

- Abre los ojos… anda… has caso de mi voz… dejame ver tus ojos esmeraldas… Harry, por favor… reacciona-

"¿Dónde estoy? – los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de alegria al escucharle salir de su inconciencia.

"¡¡Al fin!!.- lo abrazo-. Me tenias preocupada…"

"¡¡Hermione!! – se sorprendio de la muestra de afecto de la chica-. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Ya desperto ese Potter?.- Draco ingreso en la enfermeria, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y no tenia un buen semblante-. Tengo la esperanza de bailar una pieza mas".

"Te desmayaste en pleno baile.- respondio a la pregunta del chico-. Y Draco me ayudo a traerte inmediatamente a la enfermeria".

"¿Malfoy?.- Harry no se la creia-. ¿Estas segura?"

"Claro.- señalo al chico-. ¿No vez su rostro de molestia?... tuve que obligarlo para que me ayudara…"

"Pues… - Harry extendio su mano en busca de agradecimiento-. Gracias…"

"No lo hice por ti, Potter.- golpeo la mano del chico-. Ire por Madame Pomfrey para que podamos regresar al baile de inmediato".

"Discúlpalo.- bajo su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que Draco abandonaba la habitación-. Ayudarte no es algo que le agrade mucho".

"Eso veo.- sujetaba su adolorida mano.

"Ginny volvera en un rato.- se puso en pie-. Así que, tengo que retirarme".

"¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? – Harry se acomodo las gafas.

"Si esta en mis posibilidades… - le sonrió.

"No soy bueno, mas me gustaría que bailaras una pieza conmigo.- le dirigio una mirada llena de ternura-. Claro… si tu estas de acuerdo".

"¿Bailar?.- volvió su rostro hacia otro lado-. Pero Harry… tu tienes pareja… y Madame Pomfrey no te permitira bajar…"

"Entonces bailemos aquí.- se puso en pie-. Anda Hermione… dejame compensarte por haber faltado a mi palabra".

"No importa.- una sonrisa triste asomo sus labios.

"Además… - la tomo de las manos-. Hemos vivido muchas cosas… mas el bailar no esta dentro de esos recuerdos que quiero conservar de mis amigos".

"Bien… - se encogió de hombros-. Mas he de decirte que la musica no llega hasta aquí".

"Entonces.- coloco su dedo en los labios de la chica-. Vayamos a la musica…"

"No me estaras proponiendo que… - le dirigio una fria mirada de reproche.

"Es mas el tiempo que lo piensas.- tiro de ella hacia la puerta y con suma precaucion, vigilo que no hubiera nadie cerca, invitandola a imitar sus pasos.

"Harry… - Hermione sintió la mano del chico en su boca, observando que le hacia señales para permanecer callada, al mismo tiempo en que Ginny pasaba cerca de ellos, mas el cuerpo de Harry estaba tan cerca del suyo que bien podría representar otra cosa, por lo que solo escucho unas palabras de la chica Weasly.

-Las cosas que tiene uno que ver -

"Nos van a descubrir.- Hermione sudo frio cuando en un piso mas abajo, vio a Draco acercarse.

"Si dejas de quejarte, no sucedera nada… - se metieron en uno de los salones hasta que los pasos de Draco se alejaron.

"Pero no puedes ir al Gran comedor.- en uno de los trayectos, tuvo que abrazar a Harry para que Lavender no los descubriera-. Todos vieron como te desmayaste".

"Pues no iremos ahí.- le sonrió-. La musica se escucha en los jardines… y entonces, no tendremos problemas para bailar".

No dijo mas, pues temia que una sola palabra, le dejara al descubierto… no podía permitirse arruinar aquel momento… no cuando sus aventuras del pasado, eran menos emocionantes que esos instantes.

"Lo logramos.- tomaba grandes bocanadas de aires-. Ni el sacar a Norberto fue tan dificil".

"Si nos descubren, nos meteremos en problemas.- Hermione miraba hacia todos lados, temiendo hasta de la mas infima sombra-. ¿Crees que puedan revocar nuestros promedios?".

"Hermione.- el chico le sonrió-. Deja de preocuparte… - le ofreció su mano-. ¿No oyes?... hemos venido a bailar una pieza"

"Sin arrepentimientos- le miro con cierta desconfianza-. ¿Verdad?"

"Pues al menos no será de mi parte.- la sujeto del talle, algo que le produjo un fuerte sonrojo a la chica.

- Me dejé llevar, en un baile sin final

de tu mano dando vueltas y vueltas.

Me embarqué en una ilusión

me arrastró el corazón,

y es que siempre estoy soñando despierta. -

"No logro el imaginarme sin ti.- Harry miraba con sumo interés a su amiga-. Los proximos años… cada uno por su lado"

"Yo siempre estare contigo… - sonrió e intento transmitir sus sentimientos.

"Prometamos que este sentimiento será mas que amistad… - la estrecho con fuerza-. Tan fuerte que nos unirá por toda la vida"

"¿Qué quieres decirme?.- Hermione tenia su mirada fija en el.

"Digo que no te vaya a extrañar el recibir la noticia de algo que tenia que ser inesperado.- su sonrisa aumentaba a cada palabra que liberaba-. Hermione… no existe otra persona con la que sienta tanta confianza para decir estas palabras…"

"¿Qué sucede?.- su sonrisa bien que parecia la mas forzada de las muecas, intentando aparentar una paz que estaba demasiado de sentir.

"Estoy enamorado.- la abrazo fuertemente-. De la persona mas increíble del mundo… paciente, inteligente, comprensiva… tierna… he encontrado a la persona por la que daria mi vida… y tu…"

"¿Si?.- no podía creer lo que oia… no cuando aquella mirada parecia transmitir con vehemencia aquellas palabras decisivas.

"Tu tienes que estar en cada uno de mis pasos… - cerro los ojos-. Hermione… yo, te pido que…"

El rostro de Hermione no cabia de felicidad… aquellos labios iba a pronunciar la realización de sus sueños… esas palabras que simbolizaban en ese momento su mas grande ambicion...

"Te pido que…- paso saliva-. Te suplico que aceptes ser testigo de mi felicidad… Hermione… he encontrado a la persona que mas amo en el mundo… y quiero que seas tu quien me acompañe a proponerle que una su vida conmigo".

"¿Qué?.- hielo… frio… no llores.

"Ire a pedir la mano de Cho.- la alzo en brazos y giro en circulos con ella.

"¿Cho?.- bajo su rostro, y con desesperación, se libro de aquellos brazos que le aprisionaban.

"¿Qué pasa?.- Harry se extraño mucho con su actitud-. ¿No te alegras por mi?"

"Una vez mas…- alzo su rostro, que bañado en llanto, reflejaba el peso de aquellas palabras-. Que tonta…"

Sin mas que decir, Hermione se alejo de aquel lugar, dejando al chico en el mas absoluto desconcierto.

-Una vez mas…. Que difícil es el despertar de un sueño… Por que un sueño, es solo eso…-

Notas de la autora:

Espero que ustedes no tengan ganas de ahorcarme… al menos, serian las unicas personas que no, pues hasta mi hermana menor desea hacerlo… aunque de verdad que no la culpo… sin embargo, pues aun no aterrizo esta historia… y como mencione en un review… tardara un poquito en que eso suceda.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes… leo cada uno de ellos… y todos son tan positivos… que no quiero leer los de la otra pagina en la que publico…

-_- aunque tiene razon, si no tengo ni idea de lo que quiero, mejor que ni publique… ¿Ustedes que opinan?

No hay nada que hacer… cuidense mucho y los veo en el siguiente capitulo…

Besos, Oracle.


	8. El Triste Despertar

****

**El triste despertar**

- Me basta con creer que ignora mi sufrir… me es suficiente que  no tome en cuenta mi presencia las proximas horas… prefiero eso a tener que explicar mi actitud -

Eran pensamientos que recorrian la mente de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que luchaba con desesperación en contra de su llanto, que parecia negarse a obecederla en esos momentos en que clamaba por toda su fuerza y dignidad.

"Imagine que te encontraria aquí.- Draco emergio de las sombras-. ¿A que se debe tu huida?"

"Cobardia.- limpio su rostro-. Soledad… hay tantas cosas que deseo hacer en estos momentos".

"Quiero creer que Potter no es el causante de tu llanto.- le extendio su pañuelo de mala gana-. Mas una leve sensación me indica lo contrario".

"El no tuvo la culpa.-se ahogaba con sus lagrimas-. La unica responsable fui yo… por ilusa… por no diferenciar de mi sueño y la realidad… por encerrarme en mis propias ambiciones, sin permitirme ver mas halla de mi propia nariz.".

"Te has enterado… ¿verdad?.- los ojos de la chica se posaron en el-. Fue por la convivencia de ese verano… Potter y la chica Chang se dieron cuenta de que poseian demasiadas cosas en comun… lo demás…"

"No quiero detalles.- bajo nuevamente la mirada, llorando con desesperación y rabia-. Por que la voy a odiar mas de lo que ahora lo hago…"

"Nadie sabe que tanto duele la realidad como Potter… yo… - la obligo a verlo-. Y ahora tu…"

"¿Por qué me hizo soñar?.- busco refugio en el muchacho-. Yo sabia que sentía algo por ella… pero... ¿Por que me hizo albergar la esperanza de que se fijaria en mi?... ¿Era un juego?... ¡¡¡¿Quién le dio el derecho de jugar de esa forma con mis sentimientos?!!!".

"Tu lo hiciste… te dejaste llevar.- acariciaba los cabellos de la chica-. Tu corazon avivo ese sueño con tanta desesperación… con tanto anhelo… que ahora no puedes encontrar la mas obvia de las respuestas".

"Por tonta… - sus lagrimas no parecia tener fin-. No fue por otra cosa".

"Deja de buscar tantas contestaciones que te dañan… - Draco sintió el impulso de ir por Harry, para que se percatara de lo que había sido causante-. Fue una casualidad el hecho de que el terminara con tu ilusion"

"No es justo.- el maquillaje corría por su rostro-. ¿Soy tan fea?... ¿Tan insignificante soy que jamás me veria de otra forma?..." 

"Calma… - le sonrió con paciencia-. No eres nada de los que dices… pero entiende esto… la ilusion la creaste tu… el es una persona muy despistada… pudiste haberselo gritado, mas el no habría reaccionado de la forma en que tu deseabas".

"¿Y que hago entonces?.- limpiaba su llanto con el dorso de la mano-. ¿Reirme junto con el?... ¿Aplaudir que alguien que no le apoyo en los peores momentos se convierta en su esposa?".

"No… -tomo el pañuelo y limpio su rostro-. Mas tu lo has dicho… el sueño termino…"

"…Y solo queda aceptar la realidad.- bajo la mirada-. ¿No es eso lo que vas a decirme?"

"No… - deposito un beso en la frente de la chica-. Solo queda el darte cuenta que el no es la unica persona en el mundo… si no soy yo… encontraras a alguien que borre a Potter de tu corazon… eso tenlo por seguro".

"Que gracioso.- una timida sonrisa se apareció en sus labios-. ¿Te resignas?"

"Yo no puedo obligarte a sentir amor por quien solo te causo problemas y malos ratos todo este tiempo.- suspiro-. El primer paso es convertirme en tu amigo… ganar tu confianza… lo demás…"

"Tienes razon… - le abrazo agradecida-. Siempre supe el cariño que sentía por Cho… me duele… pero el ya ha tomado una decisión… "

"Esa es Hermione… - coloco su frente contra la de ella-. La chica que siempre busca algo mas alla que una simple respuesta…ahora volvamos a la clausura oficial del curso…"

"Si… - antes de partir, la chica deposito un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla del azorado joven, quien solo se limito a sonreir.

"Eres muy rara…- regresaron al gran comedor.

Los gritos de los alumnos llegaron con fuerza a sus oidos… cientos de gorros fueron arrojados hacia el techo, y entre abrazos… jaloneos y llanto… Hermione tomo su lugar entre sus compañeros, posando para aquella fotografia que seria el único vestigio de su estadia en aquel lugar.

"Sonrie Hermione.- Ron llego en compañía de Harry, quien la miraba con recelo-. Es la ultima foto en la que habras de soportarnos". 

"Juntos.- se coloco en medio de ambos, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ellos-. Como desde el primer instante en que nos conocimos".

-Puedo verlo… sonries para complacer el deseo de nuestro amigo… yo misma lo hago… mas nos diferencia una cosa… la verdad de que un sueño jamás podra ser realidad… no cuando quien alberga esa añoranza se derroto desde un principio –

"Hazte a un lado, Weasly.- Draco peleaba contra esa multitud para poder llegar hacia donde se encontraban los miembros de su casa.

"¡¡A donde crees que vas!! – soltó a sus amigos, y apreso con sus brazos el cuello de aquel joven.

"¡¡Me estas ahorcando, Hermione!! – grito, justo en el momento en que el flash centelleaba los ojos de aquellos jóvenes.

"¡¡Oyeme!!.- Pansy se abrio paso entre la gente para liberar a Draco de aquella "sangre sucia"-. ¡¡Dejalo en paz!!"

"¡¡Alejate de Hermione, Malfoy!! – Ron empezó a sacudir al chico, mientras que con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione abandonaba el gran comedor.

-Ya todo esta listo para el momento de la despedida… y habría sido grato el decirle lo que me inspira-

"¡¡Granger!!.- Hermione volvió el rostro hacia quien le gritaba.

"Pense que ya estabas muerto.- sonrió-. ¿Qué se te ofrece, Malfoy?"

"Solo vine a desearte buena noche.- acomodo su cabello-. Espero que mañana podamos volver juntos a la estacion".

"Eso espero.- se encogió de hombros-.Oye… ¿Te puedo abrazar?"

"¿Eh?.- parpadeo-. ¿Y por que pides permiso para hacerlo?"

"Para salir de la rutina.- jugaba con la punta de sus dedos, mientras que un tenue color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas-. Pero dime…. ¿Puedo abrazarte?"

"Claro.- se extraño de aquella petición. 

Con profundo agradecimiento, Hermione estrecho el cuerpo de aquel joven, quien confundido, le respondia aquella muestra de afecto…

"Que descanses.- se separaron.

"Tu tambien… - la vio retirarse, con la fuerte idea de que esa chica actuaba muy raro en algunas ocasiones.

Tras pasar el cuadro de la señora Gorda, noto que sus compañeros aun no regresaban, por lo que agradecio este hecho, ya que se desprendio de sus zapatos, que ya le habían cansado lo suficiente.

"Pense que te entretendrías mas… - se sorprendio al notar que Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama-. No te preocupes… - señalo hacia las otras tres camas-. Tardaran un buen rato en volver".

"¿Qué sucede?- Hermione recupero la compostura y con cierta desgana, fue a su encuentro, intentando de esta forma, ocultar su turbación.

"Me dejaste un tanto inquieto… - la vio ingresar al baño-. Imaginaba que compartirias conmigo la alegria de lo que representaban esas palabras… es decir… como siempre".

"Y la comparto.- se había desecho su peinado-. Que de eso no te quede la menor duda".

"Pero tu reaccion fue lo opuesto a lo que yo suponía.-  paso saliva-. Y tus lagrimas…"

"No malinterpretes… - se introdujo en sus sabanas-. Me dio tanta dicha que me solte a llorar… que tonta, ¿verdad?"

"¿Segura? – la duda estaba perfectamente marcada en su mirada.

"Por supuesto.- sonrió un tanto burlona-. ¿Creiste que me dolio?... vamos, Harry… somos amigos… de verdad, me da gusto que hayas encontrado  a la mujer perfecta".

"Yo… - rio apenado-.  Yo imaginaba otra situación…"

"¿Qué me gustabas? – Harry no podía sostenerle la mirada.

"Algo así… - bajo la vista-. Pero veo que no hay por lo que tenga que preocuparme… - suspiro-. Será mejor dejarte descansar…"

"Oye… - le detuvo-. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Claro…- asintió-. Lo que tu desees…"

"¿Puedo abrazarte? – una timida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Por supuesto… - Hermione abrazo con fuerza al chico de verde mirada, cuidando que no se percatara de su silencioso llanto.

-Es abrazo es distinto a cualquier otro que te haya dado… este abrazo no simboliza la amistad que sostuvimos por 7 años… no… pues este tipo de abrazo, solo se lo podía dar a la persona a la que mas amo…-

"Nos veremos mañana.- Harry estaba en el marco de la puerta-. Tenemos que conseguir el mejor compartimiento".

"Si… - agito su mano en señal de despedida-. Descansa…"

"Promete que estaremos juntos esas horas.- le guiño el ojo-. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Harry… - bajo la vista-. Hazme un favor…"

"El que quieras.- asomo su cabeza en la puerta.

"Recuerda que te quiero mucho…- respiro profundamente-. Y que tu felicidad es lo mas importante para mi".

"Bebiste mucho ponche, Hermione.- rio-. Pero si a esas vamos, tu felicidad también es lo mas importante para mi… hasta mañana".

"Adiós… - bajo la vista.

- No hay problema… de una u otra forma… le has dicho que es lo mas importante para ti…-

"Apurate, Harry.- Ron consultaba su reloj-. Falta una hora para que salga el expreso y tu aun no acomodas la tunica que usaste anoche".

"Estaba tan cansado que deje de lado hacerlo.- rebusco en sus bolsillos-. Vaya… que olvidadizo… no le entregue su obsequio a Hermione".

"Anda… - lo empujo con impaciencia-. Yo me encargo de tu baul, así que ve a darle su obsequio por soportarte".

"Gracias.- corrio hacia le cuarto de las chicas, en donde unas desveladas Lavender y Parvati, intentaban acomodar su cabello.

"¿Y Hermione? – el grito de las chicas no se hizo esperar.

"¡¡¡No se encuentra aquí!!!.- le cerraron la puerta en la nariz.

"Que raro… - se rasco la barbilla-. Tampoco esta en la sala comun… ¿Dónde se habra metido?"

"Buscas a la prefecta, ¿verdad? – un alumno de primer año llamo su atención-. Salio muy temprano… mencion algo de asuntos pendientes".

"¿Sabes si llevaba sus cosas? – se percato del nerviosismo del chico.

"Por supuesto.- sus voz temblaba ante aquella persona-. Parecia tener mucha prisa… pero vi que fue a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall".

"Muchas Gracias.- salio en su búsqueda, tropezado con algunos de los chicos que ya se disponian a abandonar el castillo.

"Potter… - se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca cuando sintió que una mano le detenia en su carrera.

"Malfoy.- no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Dónde esta Hermione?.- se notaba que el chico parecia haber corrido un gran trayecto-. ¿Esta en la sala común de tu casa?"

"No… - se extraño-. Me dijeron que salio temprano… iba a buscarla con la profesora McGonagall"

"Evitate el viaje.- le sujeto con fuerza-. Acabo de ir a su despacho, y Hermione no estaba ahí".

"Entonces, donde puede estar… - se quedo pensativo-. La biblioteca… los jardines… el gran comedor".

"No… no… no- azoto su pie contra el piso-. Ya fui a esos lugares…"

"¿Y no la viste? – esto le comenzaba a dar mala espina.

"Si la hubiera visto, no te estaría preguntando.- Draco se recargo en la pared, buscando ordenar sus ideas.

"No creeras que…- Harry solo tenia una opcion.

"Con esto lo confirmo.- se llevo las manos al rostro-. Y todo es tu culpa, Potter".

"¿Qué se haya marchado? – le miro con furia-. ¿Y yo por que habría de tener yo, la culpa?"

"Por que eres un estupido…- le respondio en la misma forma-. Y ella no pudo soportar el estar cerca de ti un minuto mas".

"¿Yo?.- sonrió burlon-. ¿Qué no se supone que el estar cerca de ti es lo peor que podría pasarle?"

"No…- su sonrisa encerraba toda la ira posible-. Por que yo no destrui sus ilusiones… no de la forma en que tu lo hiciste… " San Potter".

"¿De que hablas?.-le empujo.

"Hablo de que tu obtuviste lo que yo no logre.- le regreso la agresión-. Y aunque le celebro el no haberse despedido de ti… me duele que tampoco lo haya hecho de mi".

Draco se dirigio hacia la salida, empujando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino… mientras que Harry, hacia un gran esfuerzo por entender aquellas palabras…

"No…- corrio hacia los baños de Myrtle quien tenia fija su atención en el área de lavabos.

"Has venido a despedirte.- el fantasma parecio sonreirle-. Tu amiga también ha venido a verme temprano…"

"¿Hermione?.- la sonrisa del fantasma aumento.

"Si.- asintió, reflejandosele en el rostro el ansia de que siguiera preguntandole.

"¿Y que vino a hacer? – dio algunos pasos.

"Se sentó ahí… - señalo el lugar en el que siempre la encontraba-. Y después de un rato, me sonrió y menciono que ya se tenia que marchar… también me pidio que si venias, te diera eso… que insensible… sabe que Myrtle no puede tocar nada material, pero esa chica parecio no importarle mucho…"

----------

Para cuando estés leyendo esto, lo mas probable es que ya me encuentre camino a casa… eso te pasa por levantarte tarde… mas también, he de imaginarme que te has enterado por labios de Malfoy que tu gran amiga, se ilusiono con algo mas…

Admito que por un simple instinto, no me atrevi a decirte lo mucho que te quería… algo que habrias notado desde el verano pasado… pero gracias a Draco (que interceptaba tu correo), solo llego a tus manos la carta que menos habla de ese tema…

El oirte hablar de Cho… de la forma en que la describias, me hizo pensar que carezco de esos valores, pese a lo que digan los demás… es tu decisión, y la apoyo… desde donde quiera que me encuentre.

La vida siempre se ha encargado de causarte muchas tristezas, y el hacerte notar mis sentimientos, es algo que no importaba mucho… por eso parto antes que tu… para evitarnos el dolor de una despedida… pero te dejo algo muy en claro…

Tu felicidad será la mayor satisfacción que yo tenga…

Hermione

----------------

"Pobrecilla.- Myrtle leia aquella carta por encima del hombro de Harry.

Mas Harry no escucho una palabra mas de aquel fantasma, quien parecia reirse de su ignorancia… corrio por cada uno de los pasillos de aquel castillo… se cubrio los oidos al escuchar las voces de algunos compañeros que le llamaban… mas su loca carrera termino en el lugar que jamás se hubiera imaginado…

-Recuerda que te quiero mucho…Y que tu felicidad es lo mas importante para mi- escucho resonar en su mente las palabras que su amiga le expresara pocas horas antes.

"La forma en que me trataba… su reaccion de anoche… - cayo de rodillas, renegando de lo que estaba sucediendo, y a la vez, aclarando en su mente esa maraña de situaciones en las que no quiso ver mas haya de la amistad.

Muy lejos de ahí, unos rostros alegres recibian a Hermione, quien con el mismo sentimiento reflejado en su rostro, fue a su encuentro.

"Que bueno el que hayas llegado tan temprano.- su madre la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que Hermione sentía que la iba a destrozar.

"Felicidades hija.- secundo el señor Granger-. La mejor de tu generacion…"

"Como siempre.- le sonrio a otra persona que estaba ahí.

"Dale tus cosas al chofer.- consulto su reloj-. Estamos sobre el tiempo necesario para poderte llevarte al aeropuerto".

"Vacaciones en Egipto.- señalo su madre-. Tu regalo por ser tan buena estudiante".

"En este momento.- suspiro-. No pudieron haberme hecho mejor regalo".

"Tu lo sabias…- dos personas conversaban ajenas a todo el mundo, encerrados en aquel compartimiento, siempre bajo las miradas atentas de curiosos.

"Por supuesto.- se cruzo de brazos-. Pero hubiera preferido el morir a manos de Voldemort que tener que decirtelo".

"Lo mas probable es que se encuentre en su casa.- se quedo pensativo.

"Ni lo intentes, Potter.- sus miradas chocaban-. Ella ha dejado claro que no desea saber de ti…"

"¿Y quien te hace creer eso?.- noto que Draco sacaba una nota mas.

-Promete que haras hasta lo imposible para que no me halle… por ahora, lo que menos quiero, es el tener que enfrentarlos… Y, si el tiempo lo permite, y la casualidad interviene… nos volveremos a ver… lo prometo-

"Por eso, no lograras que me aparte de ti…- Draco guardo nuevamente la carta-. Es un favor que le debo…"

"¿Y crees aguantar mi presencia? – le desafio.

"No lo se… mas seria interesante el tener que averiguarlo.- le respondio con sorna.

Notas de la Autora:

Ok… ahorquenme… pero he de señalar que  esto continua, lo aclaro para que imaginen mejores formas de torturarme… también anuncio que ya pronto me pondre al mismo nivel con los otros capitulos que tengo publicados en otras paginas (once)… mientras no surjan mas examenes, nada me detendra… (bueno, siempre y cuando, mi madre no pierda los estribos y me vuelva a esconder la comp. ^^)

Cuidense mucho, y bien… sus reviews están influenciando mucho en este fic… thanks… aunque he de ser sincera y el capitulo 7 fue genial en las otras paginas, pero aquí, resulto que el mejor fue el 5… jojo…. Necesito volverlos a leer para ver cual me gusta mas ¬¬

Bye. Oracle


	9. Me basta con creer

**Capitulo IX**

****

**Me basta con creer.**

"¿Quieres dejar de mirar esa fotografia?.- reclamo una chica de 20 años, al mismo tiempo en que su compañera de cuarto fruncia el cejo ante su exigencia-. En vez de perder tu tiempo, bien que podrías ayudarme con este libro".

"Como si fuera mi obligación… -se puso en pie-. Tengo que soportar tu presencia, mas eso no quiere decir que pierda mi tiempo intentando que entre algo de ese libro en tu vulgar mente".

"Presumida.- meneo la cabeza-. Con razon nadie te soporta".

"Eso tampoco me importa.- tomo su abrigo-. Ya que nadie me va a ayudar a pasar mis examenes…"

"Pierde entonces, Granger.- volvió su atención hacia el libro-. Por que el verte mirar esa foto, te da un toque demasiado patetico".

"¿Qué no te agrada?.- guardo sus cosas.

Abandono aquella habitación, tomando su habitual caminata por las calles de Londres, y con el firme deseo de tener alguien en quien apoyarse.

"Eso me pasa por tener amistad con ese Malfoy.- ingreso en el caldero chorreante-. Lo único que me faltaria, seria el amenazarlos de muerte".

"¿Qué le servimos?.- el dueño de la taberna limpio el área en donde se había sentado.

"Te.- sonrió-. Y una habitación para esta noche".

"¿Problemas otra vez?.- Tom tenia una buena amistad con la chica-. Seria mejor que rentara su propio apartamento para ya no tener que soportar a la hija de Fudge".

"Ni me lo diga.- se quito el abrigo-. En fin… ¿Qué hay de nuevo por estos lugares?"

"Nada.- volvió con el pedido de la chica-. Ya sabes que por estos días no hay mucho movimiento".

"Entonces ire a buscar un nuevo libro.- tomo sus cosas y pago por la habitación-. Con suerte, Galatea adquiera un poco de conocimiento por medio de la osmosis".

"Que cruel eres.- rio ampliamente.

Hermione ingreso en el callejón Diagon, notando que como siempre, se encontraba plagado de magos y brujas que se abastecian para resistir aquel crudo invierno.

"Buenas tardes.- ingreso en Flourish y Blotts, en donde el dueño se encontraba buscando un nuevo lotes de libros referente a la desaparición.

"Señorita Granger.- choco contra el mostrador-. ¿Nuevamente por este lugar?"

"Así es… - se dirigio a la estantería-. ¿Le molestaria si busco un libro por mi cuenta?"

"Me haria un favor.- se enderezo-. Ande, sientase con la libertad de hacerlo… y olvide a este viejo"

"Gracias.- subio a una de las tantas escaleras, hojeando cada uno de esos magnificos libros y buscando que alguno de ellos llamara tanto su atención que lo llevaria a casa consigo.

"¿Ha recibido el nuevo libro Kennilworthy Whisp? – habían pasado mas de dos horas y el sonido de la puerta principal irrumpio aquella quietud.

"Un momento.- Hermione estaba tan embebida en su lectura, que fruncio el cejo cuando aquel cliente se recargo en la escalera en donde se encontraba.

"Podría pasarmelo, señorita.- el encargado llamo la atención de Hermione-. Es ese, el de la cubierta negra…"

"Claro… - subio unos escalones mas.

"También necesitare un libro acerca de Mantenimiento para escobas… - el cliente testereo la escalera, provocando que Hermione se aferrara con fuerza para no caer.

"He recibido uno muy completo… - el anciano se quedo pensativo-. ¿Dónde esta?...- rio.- Vaya, si aun no lo he tendido… permitame un momento."

"¿Necesita ayuda? – aquel hombre se disponia a subir.

"No… - se estiro para alcanzar el libro-. Solo… solo un poco… ¡¡Ya esta!!"

"¡¡¡Cuidado!!!.- Hermione había perdido el equilibrio y caía escaleras abajo, en donde aquel hombre buscaba la forma de aminorar su caida.

Algunos libros se estrellaron contra el suelo, y la misma Hermione había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, resignandose a esperar el impacto de lleno.

"¿Se encuentra bien?.- el joven había logrado atraparla, amortiguando con su propio cuerpo la caida.

"Si… - se puso en pie, retirando de su rostro sus alborotados cabellos-. Yo… muchas gracias…"

"No fue nada.- el hombre imito su movimiento, limpiando todo rastro de polvo de sus ropas-. Pues todo fue por mi culpa".

"No… - rio nerviosa, al mismo tiempo en que alzaba su rostro para toparse con su "salvador"-. Fui un poco descuidada…"

"¿Hermione Granger?.- el hombre la sujeto del rostro, como si quisiera estar completamente seguro de lo que decia.

"¿Draco Malfoy?.- paso saliva, al mismo tiempo en que se alejaba de el lo mas que podía.

"Vaya… - sonrió burlon-. Sabia que podía encontrar cualquier tipo de… cosas… - la miro de pies a cabeza-. Mas no tenia idea de que también encontraria a un cobarde…"

"Yo no soy lo que dices.- se puso a la defensiva.

"Pues temo informarte que solo los cobardes… y los ladrones, se marchan en la forma en que tu lo hiciste.- se encogió de hombros-. Así que dime… ¿Cuál de los dos eres?"

"Ninguno.- lo empujo, al mismo tiempo en que abandonaba a toda prisa aquel lugar, seguida por aquella risa hiriente departe de Draco.

Cruzo el callejón a grandes zancadas, murmurando algunas palabras imperceptibles… y chocando en ocasiones con algunas de las personas que ahí se encontraba.

"Para… - una fuerte mano detuvo su carrera-. Por que te será imposible librarte de mi ahora que te he encontrado".

"Dejame en paz… - sus miradas chocaban-. Lo que menos quiero es tener que hablar contigo".

"No… - la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo-. Te marchaste sin despedirte… y creo merecer una explicación… Granger…"

"Pues sigue esperandola… - lo golpe en la pierna-. Malfoy".

"Rayos… - no imagino que la chica se había especializado en defensa personal-.  Pero esta vez no te iras así de fácil…¡¡¡Potter, mira lo que he encontrado!!!"

"Esto no puede andarme sucediendo… -retrocedia lentamente, observando el rostro de cada una de aquellas personas, implorando por que solo se tratara de un juego por parte de Draco-. No después de tanto tiempo".

"¿A que se debe tanto grito, Malfoy?- sintió su corazon detenerse cuando lo vio salir de la tienda de equipo para Quidditch.

"Mira…- su sonrisa aumento al ver la expresión palida de Hermione-. Ahí tienes a nuestra pequeña profuga"

"¡¡¡Hermione!!!.- una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en sus labios, algo que contrastaba con el rostro de Hermione, quien rápidamente emprendio la carrera hacia el caldero chorreante-. ¡¡¡Espera!!!"

"¡¡¡Alejense de mi!!!.- grito, al mismo tiempo en que chocaba con un puesto en donde había algunas tunicas en remate.

-¿Por qué huyes?- escucho unas palabras en su mente, al mismo tiempo en que detenia su loca carrera y los dos chicos le daban alcance.

"Es verdad.- sonrió, al mismo tiempo en que aspiraba todo el oxigeno posible y se volvía a verlos con su mejor sonrisa-. Hola… tiempo sin vernos… ¿Qué tal les ha ido?".

Su reaccion descontrolo a los hombres que se encontraban a escaso medio metro de ella, aumentando su sorpresa cuando ella disminuyo esa distancia y los estrecho con fuerza.

"Hermione… - se sonrojo Harry, todo lo contrario a Draco, quien con semblante frio exigia una respuesta ante aquella actitud.

"Mirense nada mas… - se alejo un poco, observandolos de pies a cabeza-. Están mas altos que la ultima vez que nos vimos… - se coloco al lado de Draco-. Es una lastima que yo no haya crecido casi nada".

"Eh… - una sonrisa forzada se formo en sus labios-. ¿Si, verdad?... tu…"

"Dejate de tonterias Potter.- Draco estaba furioso-. Y tu también, sangre sucia… por que ya me canse de este teatro en el que no pasa nada, mas que una sarta de estupideces".

"¿Si?.- le dio el avionazo-. Y podrias decirme, Draco… ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡¡No te hagas!!- algunos curiosos fijaron sus miradas en ellos-. ¡Primero huyes, y ahora te comportas como si nosotros estuvieramos tan contentos de verte!"

"¿Y no lo estas?.- le dirigio una sonrisa burlona, algo que provoco que Draco se sonrojara y terminara pateando la pared.

"Rayos… - tenia su mirada fija en la ventana, en donde gruesos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer de nueva cuenta.

Para evitar que las miradas siguieran centrandose en ellos, habían ingresado en la nueva cafeteria que estaba cerca de la tienda de tunicas.

"No seas infantil.- tomo un sorbo de su café-. Tienes 20 años… lo mínimo que puedes hacer es comportarte un poco mas maduro".

"Ah… - Harry tenia su mirada en su bebida, y en algunos ratos en Hermione, siendo sorprendido en varias ocasiones por la chica-. Pues… ¿Qué… que tal te ha ido?"

"Bien… - sus ojos se iluminaron-. He viajado por Francia, Egipto… estuve una temporada en Bulgaria, ya sabes, visitando a Viktor Krum… - gruño Malfoy, algo que le provoco mucha risa-. También estuve en Rumania, donde Charlie Weasly fue un excelente guía… regrese hace dos semanas, y ahora me preparo para aprobar el examen del Ministerio de Magia".

"Ni en tres años se te ha quitado lo ratón de biblioteca.- se burlo Malfoy, chocando su mirada con la de las otras dos personas que le acompañaban.

"Tampoco se te ha quitado lo hablador… - respondió de la misma forma, algo que aumento el coraje del chico rubio.

"¡¡Eso es por que yo no debo explicaciones!!- perdió los estribos por completo, regando su bebida en las ropas de Harry.

"Ahora vuelvo.- se dirigió hacia los baños, agradeciendo el hecho de no tener que presenciar esa platica.

"Sigues con lo mismo.- junto sus manos, buscando de esta forma mantener toda la serenidad posible-. Esta bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Explícame por que… - sus ojos brillaban con sumo reproche-. Dime por que diablos te alejaste de esa forma… estoy de acuerdo en que te marcharas para ya no soportar a San Potter… pero después de todo lo que pasamos… ¿Por qué no te despediste de mi?"

"Ok…- sonrió con cierta melancolia-. Has memoria Draco… si lo haces, te daras cuenta de que si lo hice… no de la forma en que debi… pero si lo hice".

"¿El abrazo?.- sonrió con burla-. Entonces perdona el no habérmelo adivinado… digo, se supone que soy un mago… que estupido de mi parte".

"¿Ya terminaste?.- tosió-. Estaba demasiado dolida por lo que me había sucedido esa noche… imagina todo lo que pasaba en mi mente… y tienes razon, fue estupido… pero era lo único que me vino a la cabeza".

"Ja.- se cruzo de brazos-. Y siquiera se lo dijiste…"

"Si… - asintió de forma imperceptible-. Pero lo otorgo al ponche.- rio con una voz melancólica, como si en cualquier momento pudiera echarse a llorar-. Y miralo ahora… recibi mas reaccion de tu parte… aunque sea para reprocharme".

"Ese Potter.- su ira aumento.

"Pero esta bien.- volvió a respirar lo mas que pudo-. Ya me canse de que sean las cosas así… se que me gusta… pero estar a su lado… -suspiro-. Lo que mas detesto de un hombre, es que no le importe lo que siente una mujer…"

"Al menos ya reaccionaste.- Draco respiro tranquilo, provocando que la sonrisa de Hermione cambiara.

"Prefiero a un hombre que sepa lo que una mujer anhela.- resoplo, frunciendo un poco el cejo-. Sin que tenga que decírselo".

"¿En serio?.- Draco se sorprendio al escucharla hablar en esa forma-. ¿Entonces por que regresaste?... digo.- sintió la mirada asesina de Hermione-. Si ya te cansaste de eso… y eras mas feliz en el extranjero… ¿Para que volviste al lugar en donde podias toparte con nosotros?"

"Por que los quería ver.- comio un poco de su pastel-. Y por que decidi cambiar mi estrategia… aunque casi se me olvida.- le murmuro.

"Calla… - Harry había salido ya, algo que dio por finalizada aquella platica.

"Fue una suerte quitar esa mancha.- se sentó-. En fin… ¿De que me perdi?"

"Pues…- Draco paso saliva.

"Nada importante.- tomo un sorbo de su bebida-. Solamente recordabamos algunas despedidas inconclusas… y también el hecho de que he pensado ingresar al ministerio de Magia"

Draco fijo su mirada en ella, quien con una sonrisa en sus labios, sostenia la mirada de Harry, quien parecia encontrarse fuera de lugar.

"¿De verdad?.- busco apoyo en el rubio, quien no salia tampoco de su sorpresa-. Vaya… pues que noticia tan impresionante".

"¿Ingresaras al área de Aurores?- la cuestiono Draco antes de que sucediera cualquier otra cosa.

"Por supuesto… - consulto su reloj, al mismo tiempo en que se horrorizaba de la hora que era-. No pienso permitir que solo ustedes se diviertan…"

"Menos cuando hay tanta basura por atrapar.- Hermione se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas-. ¿No es cierto, Potter…?"

"Claro… - se quedo pensativo-. ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ingresar a otra area?"

"No… - sonrió-. En fin… los vere la próxima semana… ¿De acuerdo?".

"No vayas a faltar- tomo un sorbo de café.

"Imposible hacerlo… - se retiro con su mejor sonrisa-. Cuidense mucho".

No había avanzado mas de un metro, cuando la voz de Harry la hizo detenerse topandose con el chico, quien parecia un tanto apenado con esta situación.

"¿Sucede algo?…- respondió con tranquilidad-. Harry… te vas a resfriar".

"Toma… - de su bolsillo extrajo una bolsita de terciopelo negro, depositandolo en las manos de la chica-. Esto te pertenece desde hace tres años… pero se me había olvidado entregartelo".

"Gracias… - no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo en que Draco salia del establecimiento con la capa de Harry-. No debiste haberte molestado… por que yo…".

"Nos vemos… - se retiraron los dos chicos, dejandola sumida en sus propias conclusiones y sin poder concluir esa ultima frase

-Lo ibas a decir… pero tenias que retractarte…rayos Hermione… de verdad que no te conviene estar tan cerca de esos dos-

"Ahora que me acuerdo.- se enderezo de la cama-. ¡¡¡Me las pagara la próxima vez que lo vea!!!... sangre sucia… no tenia ningún derecho de decirmelo".

Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su cama, mirando con sumo interés aquel regalo que brillaba bajo la tenue luz de su habitación.

"Te odio…- balbuceo-. Pero… también me detesto a mi misma por debil".

Notas de la Autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encantan sus comentarios… y espero que eso no cambie… bueno, también lei los capitulos cinco y siete… y la verdad es que ambos me encantan… así que, me  quedo con ambos.

En fin, pues que disfruten ese capitulo… pronto subire el capitulo X… "Un mundo Extraño"… y no tienen ni idea de que extraño puede resultar todo… con cariño, Oracle.


	10. Un mundo Extraño

**Capitulo X.**

****

**Un mundo Extraño.**

"¡¡Sean bienvenidos al ministerio de Magia, en donde solamente los mas sobresalientes han sido aceptados!!.- gritaba un anciano mago, quien parecia un tanto desubicado.

"Entonces, no entiendo que haces aquí.- murmuro Hermione una semana mas tarde, quien en compañía de Draco, llegaba a presentar su examen.

"Graciosa.- la empujo levemente-. Por si no lo sabes, mi prueba fue mejor de lo que te imaginas".

"Al menos, no termino clavado al suelo como Ginny Weasly- murmuro Michael, auror desde hacia dos año y que iba al otro lado de Hermione-. Aun siento que fue un tanto rudo el hacer maniobras de Quidditch cuando le aplicaron su examen de ingreso".

"Que terrible.- rio Hermione al imaginarse a la menor de los Weasly en ese estado-. Ni por que fue tu novia durante el quinto año".

"Hubieras visto lo que le hicieron a Cho Chang.- Draco llamo su atención-. Usaron el Amago de Wronsky, causandole una humillante caida ante todo el consejo de magia".

"¿Hirieron a la adorada Cho?.- parpadeo, al mismo tiempo en que Harry iba a su encuentro y el chico se arrepentia de haberse acercado.

"No es mi adorada Cho.- fruncio el cejo, acelerando el paso y alejandose lo suficiente de ellos.

"Anda un tanto renuente a tocar el tema.- respondió Draco cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre el-.Pero todo fue a raiz de ese día…"

"¿Así es el jefe?.- Hermione sintió un tanto de escalofrio al recordar que tenia que entrevistarse con el lider de los aurores.

"Es demasiado estricto con respecto de la prueba practica.- asintió-. Pues esa es la que realmente cuenta… así que tienes oportunidad de reprobar el examen teorico"

"Que tenga suerte, Señorita Granger.- Michael corrio hacia sus demás compañeros de trabajo, quien se reian de los novatos que habían tenido el valor de presentarse aquel día.

"Tranquila… - la animo Draco-. No pasaras del suelo… - le susurro al oido-. Solo recuerda los entrenamientos de San Potter… así no tendras problema alguno".

"¿Los entrenamientos de Harry?.- centro su mirada en el chico de verde mirada, quien parecia muy concentrado con las solicitudes de los aspirantes-. Bueno… si tu lo dices…"

"Y una ultima cosa.- le sonrió-. Los seres humanos somos como la luna… nunca mostramos nuestro lado oscuro.- se quedo pensativo-. Bueno…no todos… pero el punto es… No te dejes llevar por las apariencias…"

"Claro… - se quedo pensativa, al mismo tiempo en que eran invitados a ingresar al área en donde se llevaria la primera parte del examen… el aspecto teorico.

"Dejen de mirarme.- penso cuando paso cerca de Draco y Harry, quien con semblante serio, la vieron tomar su lugar.

"Linda sorpresa que se va a llegar cuando sea su turno de esquivarnos.- le dirigió una fria mirada a la chica-. ¿No lo crees, Potter?"

"Ya le has dado demasiada información… - había una acento de reproche en sus palabras-. Te aconsejaria que dejaras de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben".

"Quieres que sea rechazada… ¿No es cierto?.- sus miradas chocaron como en el pasado, destilando el gran desprecio que sentian-. Siempre tienes que buscar la forma de que no sea herida…"

"No digas estupideces… - Harry se cruzo de brazos, al mismo tiempo en que observaba a la causante de aquella discusión-. En todo este tiempo, tu sabes que esta área no se anda con sentimentalismo…"

"Y no necesitamos distracción alguna.- asintió con burla-. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No… - grande era la sorpresa de los que presentaron el examen cuando Hermione había entregado su pergamino antes del tiempo normal para los que presentaban ese tipo de examenes-. Vamonos…"

"Pase a su segundo examen.- le señalo el secretario del ministro.

"Si… - Hermione fue conducida hacia una extraña habitación, en donde identifico un sinfín de pruebas a completar para llegar al ultimo examen.

"Tiene menos de 10 minutos.- Michael hizo aparecer un reloj de arena, al mismo tiempo en que Hermione arrojaba hechizos hacia cualquier tipo de amenaza que se presentara.

"Lo anda haciendo bastante bien.- se hizo a un lado, al mismo tiempo en que caia un  Boggart-. ¿Crees que pase la siguiente prueba?..."

"No tengo la menor duda… - una sonrisa de aceptación se dibujo en sus labios-. Así que, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hacer que pierda en el área de carácter y Aptitud…"

"Si se entera… - Draco se coloco una capucha negra-. Nos hará pedazos…"

"¿No te agrada el peligro?.- Harry se retiro hacia la salida de aquella habitación-. Además… prefiero eso a tener que verla a ella en ese estado".

"Siempre tienes que darle un toque tragico a tu vida… ¿No es así, Potter?.- pese a todo, compartia la idea de Harry… ese trabajo no era para Hermione.

"Miren.-  el grupo de aurores que calificaba el desempeño de Hermione se sorprendieron ante la facilidad con la que había finalizado la prueba-. Ha estado cerca de establecer un nuevo record…"

"¿Nuevo Record?.- se sorprendio de que llevaran cronometrado cada uno de los examenes que se aplicaban.

"Ha estado a dos minutos de igualar al jefe… - la condujeron hacia la ultima etapa, al mismo tiempo en que un nuevo alumno ocupaba aquel salon-. Y a menos de un minuto para empatar a nuestro segundo al mando".

"Vaya.- se sonrojo ante los cumplidos, al mismo tiempo en que una nueva puerta se abria y un par de jóvenes le proporcionaban lo unicos elementos que iba a necesitar.

"Suerte… - la puerta se cerro tras de si, al mismo tiempo en que un chorro de luz le obligaba a resguardarse.

"¿Qué es esto? – noto que se trataba de un grupo de mortifagos, que acechaban sus movimientos.

Mas no tuvo respuesta alguna, pues aquel grupo se encargo de hacerle abandonar su escondite y mirar con horror que le habían bloqueado.

"¡¡Crucio!!.- grito uno de ellos, obligando a la chica a retorcerse del dolor y a desesperarse por no tener un minuto en el cual elaborar su estrategia.

"Elimínanos… -susurro uno de ellos-. Enfrentate a nuestro lider…"

Aquel lugar se lleno de un terrible frio… Hermione no imagino que la prueba fuera a resultar tan peligrosa… un grupo de 10 dementores se aproximaba hacia ella, al mismo tiempo en que las risas de burla por parte de aquellos mortifagos le impedian buscar una solucion.

"¡¡Expecto Patronum!! – de su varita emergio una pequeña criatura que arremetio contra aquellos dementotes.

"Rindete… - se llevo las manos a la sien, sintió partirse en dos cuando una voz lugubre irrumpio en su mente-. Anda… así podras marcharte sin ninguna herida…"

"No… - su dolor aumento-. No… no me…"

"Tus recuerdos me pertenecen… - imágenes distintas se proyectaban en su mente-. Me bastaria desearlo para borrarte la memoria…o conocer tus pensamientos mas profundos"

"Basta… - con lagrimas en los ojos, noto que tanto los dementores como los mortifagos, se encontraban alrededor de ella-. ¡¡¡Protejo!!!"

Impulsados por una descomunal carga de energia, aquellas criaturas se proyectaron contra la pared, destrozando aquel escenario y dejandola ante un enorme espejo.

"Yo puedo darte lo que deseas"

Se llevo las manos a la boca cuando se materializo su figura en aquel espejo.

-He oido de ti… mas jamás me había topado contigo… mis deseos mas desesperados…-

"Puedo otorgartelo… - la saco de sus pensamientos-. Lo que tu quieras… juntos podremos conseguirlo… pero quiero algo a cambio".

"¿Si?.- sonrió-. ¿Qué cosa?"

"Deja que me apodere de tu mente… - la voz sono mas sombría-. Habitare en tu cuerpo… serviras a mi causa…"

"¿Aunque sea sangre sucia…? - acaricio la superficie del Espejo-. Tengo suerte de que ya me habían platicado de ti…- le destruyo, al mismo tiempo en que sentía recuperar el control de la situación-. Tu no reflejas verdad…"

"¿Estas segura de tus palabras?.- una figura apareció a su lado, mas Hermione estaba lista… no dudaria en acabarle.

"¡¡¡Avada Kedabra!!!.- aquel chorro de energia verde se estrello contra el pecho de su enemigo, quien cayo lentamente ante sus ojos.

"¡¡¡Bien hecho!!! .- la luz inundo aquel lugar, obligando a Hermione a cerrar los ojos para que la luz no le lastimara tanto.

"Dudo un rato… - le aplaudian frenéticamente-. Mas supo de que forma eliminar al enemigo… demostrando carácter ante los dementores… y astucia ante el famoso espejo de Oesed"

"Genial, Hermione… -Draco se desprendio de la tunica-. Potter penso que caerias sin problema alguno ante la prueba…"

"¿Dónde esta Harry?.- Hermione miro a cada una de las personas que le felicitaban, teniendo fracaso en su rapida búsqueda. 

"Pues…- dudo, aunque su mirada se poso en la del enemigo derribado.

"No… - cayo de rodillas, palpando con cierta ansiedad en busca de su rostro-. No…"

Ahí estaba… con semblante pacifico… sus negros cabellos estaban alborotados  y sus parpados cubrian aquella mirada verde que tanto adoraba… un hilillo de sangre recorria la comisura de sus labios… 

"¡¡Harry!!.- lo sacudio con fuerza-. ¡¡¡No… Harry!!!"

"Cui… cuidado…- abrio los ojos con lentitud-. Me… rom…piste…"

"Traigan a un doctor… - Draco se aguantaba la risa-. A nuestro jefe le han roto las costillas… nada menos que una chica".

"Con… - rio con dificultad-. Con muy buena… punteria".

"Tu… - se puso en pie, completamente furiosa, como nunca la había visto-. Estupido vanidoso… ¡¡¡No hubieras hecho tanto teatro para impedir que ingresara al área de aurores!!!"

"Era parte de la prueba, Hermione.- intervino Draco-. Aunque he de confesar que solo tendrias que esquivarnos con la escoba…"

"Eso fue por que alguien informo de la prueba… - intervino Michael-. Así que tuvimos que improvisar…"

"No tenemos ninguna duda de que seras una gran compañera… - agregaron los ahí presentes-. Bienvenida…"

"Rayos… - Harry no pudo reprimir un gesto de dolor cuando lo subieron a la camilla-. Cuidado… casi no puedo respirar…"

"Potter… - Hermione se acerco a el-. ¡¡¡No me juegues ese tipo de bromas!!! – asesto un golpe en el pecho del joven, quien se retorcio del dolor, al mismo tiempo en que sus compañeros estallaban en risa.

"Bajale a la bilis.- caminaba por los pasillos del hospital San Mungo-. Potter recibio su merecido… al menos nos libraremos de su presencia por dos semanas".

"La maldición Avada Kedabra… - se repetia continuamente-. Te das cuenta de que podría estar muerto…"

"Si…- asintió sin preocupación alguna-. Pero ese es el riesgo de este trabajo… además… no sucedió nada grave…"

 "¿Qué cosa?.- ahora si que creia estar al borde de sus limites-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente a lo que sucedió?"

"Y tu…  - le respondió en la misma forma-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerrada?... es el lider de los aurores… siempre tiene este tipo de accidentes… ¿No entiendes esa parte?"

"Casi lo mato… - balbuceo.

"No tenemos tanta suerte… tu poder es insuficiente para llevarlo a cabo a la perfeccion… aunque no te quito el credito de realizarlo… - fruncio el cejo-. Así que dejate de estupideces… y mejor esperame afuera… podrias inundar con tu llanto el cuarto"

Hermione bajo la vista… aquellas palabras no le ayudaron en nada… mas aun cuando la impasible actitud de Draco dejaba en claro lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el verla afligida.

"Sabes Hermione… - se volvió a verla-. Te has vuelto tan debil… deberias pensar mejor la posibilidad de rechazar el puesto… por la seguridad de todos… seras incapaz de enfrentarte a los aun seguidores de Voldemort…"

"No molestes.- limpio su rostro, y con fria mirada, respondió a la sonrisa de Malfoy.

Avanzaron por las distintas camas que albergaba aquel cuarto, notando que en la ultima cama, se hallaba un numeroso grupo de enfermeras que parecian cuidar con sumo interés a su paciente.

"Ahí  esta Potter.- Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a esta situación-. Admiradoras… - se volvió a ver a su compañera-. A veces resultan tan insoportables…"

"Eso veo… - respondió con tono sombrio al notar que muchas de ellas se extralimitaban de sus deberes-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry?"

"Hola.- sonrió, mas sus cuidadoras no dieron importancia  a la presencia de los dos aurores-. Vean eso chicas… a eso me refiero con la mujer perfecta".

"¿En serio, Potter?.- Hermione deseo desaparecer en ese momento, sintiendose incapaz de soportar tantas miradas sobre ella, al mismo tiempo en que Draco se cruzaba de brazos y sonreia con burla ante aquellas palabras.

"Claro… - entrecerro los ojos, muestra clara de que se encontraba cansado-. Hermione me gusta mucho… -bostezo-. Al igual que ella… - señalo a una bruja de estatura baja-. Y ella también…"

"Aun esta bajo los efectos de la pocion.- señalo la encargada  de aquella área, quien les indicaba a sus compañeras regresar a sus respectivos puestos-. Se encontrara mejor al amanecer…"

"Tenia que ser Harry Potter...- Hermione evitaba mirar el rostro de aquellas mujeres que tenian poco éxito en ocultar la risa que les había causado el comentario del paciente-. Siempre…"

"Ya deberias estar acostumbrada a estas situaciones… - respondió Draco, quien tomaba asiento del lado derecho de aquella cama-. Mejor deja el presente que le compraste…"

"Un lazo del Diablo seria mejor… - se mordio el labio, al mismo tiempo en que depositaba unas flores blancas-. Ahora con mas razon me quedare en el área de aurores…"

"Piensalo bien.- Draco le dirigió una dura mirada-. Ten en cuenta que sacrificaras muchas cosas…"

"Deja de tratarme como una niña… - su voz denotaba fastidio-. Las cosas han cambiado, Draco… y como ya te había dicho, ya me canse de esta situación".

"Bueno… - se mofo-. ¿Y que tienes pensado hacer, sangre sucia?... – la miro de pies a cabeza-. Por que te acabo de ver sonrojarte ante unas palabras muy simples…"

"Es verdad… - se recargo contra la pared-. Y tal vez jamás deje de hacerlo… por que es mi primer amor… - algunas lagrimas cayeron al suelo, haciendo sentir a Draco como un canalla al tocar ese tema-. Pero el esta conciente de lo que me inspira… y lo odio por no correponderme"

"Entonces… ¿No pensaras marcharte otra vez? – su voz sono fria..

"No… - sonrió-. El primer paso para olvidarlo, es demostrarle que no me hiere su compañía…"

Notas de la autora:

No tengo mucho que decir… solo… ¡¡Disfruten el capitulo!!

Oracle.

P.d. dedicado a todos ustedes… con gran cariño ^^


	11. Mas alla de una Sonrisa

**Capitulo XI**

****

**Más alla de una sonrisa.**

Un incomodo silencio se había cernido sobre aquel pabellón, en donde Draco y Hermione, con semblantes variados, buscaban que uno de ellos rompiera aquella quietud.

"Puedes irte… - Hermione parecia demasiado optimista-. Yo cuidare de Harry…"

"Claro que no… - gruño ante la actitud de la chica-. Mientras mas cerca estés de el… vete… yo lo cuidare".

"Tu dignidad ante todo… - deseo el tener las palabras precisas en su boca para dejar en claro que aquel comentario no tenia fundamento alguno-. Si alguien te ve cuidando a Harry… pensara que ahora le estimas como un gran amigo".

"Antes muerto…– se puso en pie.

"Eso pense… - su voz sono indiferente, algo que provoco la ira de Draco-. Te vere mañana en el trabajo".

"¡¡Entonces has lo que te venga en gana…!! - salio a paso apresurado, necesitaba alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, sino, terminaria eliminando a Potter.

"Parece que no le ha hecho nada de gracia el que te cuide… - Hermione le sonrió al chico de verde mirada, quien continuaba dormido a pesar de los gritos-. Pero no deberia preocuparse… - le dio un beso en la frente-. Pues solo cumplo con mi labor de amiga…"

Recosto su rostro sobre la cama del chico… admirando la tranquilidad que irradiaba… recriminandose el tenue carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas.

-Cho ha de ser afortunada al tenerte solo para ella… siento envidia al saberla  poseedora de los dos colores que me quitaban el sueño cada noche… estoy feliz… por que pese a lo que sucedió hace tres años… todavía tienes la osadia de intentar protegerme-

El murmullo de personas… el ir y venir del pequeño que estaba en el mismo pabellón de Harry, y que desde que había arribado, tenia un extraño interés en desaparecer todo lo que tenia cerca… provocaron que Harry abriera los ojos con lentitud… aquel techo se le hacia conocido… lo mas probable es que le habían mandado de vuelta a San Mungo…

"Voy a pedir una membresía… - una fuerte punzada le impido reir como el hubiera querido-. Al menos, ya no me cobrarian tanto…"

Un fuerte escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo cuando su mano derecha topo con algo peludo… pese al dolor, elevo un poco su cuerpo, notando que alguien dormia cerca de el.

"Hermione… - la chica emitio un leve quejido, mas eso fue lo de menos, ya que no desperto.

Harry no se explico el por que la incomodidad oprimio su ser… mucho menos el hecho de que no pudiera apartar su mirada del rostro de Hermione… el sentimiento de curiosidad le hizo presa… ¿En que estaría soñando?

"Debe ser algo bonito… - retiro algunos cabellos que le impedian ver con claridad el rostro de su amiga-. Solamente eso explicaria el por que de tu sonrisa, Hermione…"

Hubo un instante de duda cuando su mano estaba próxima a acariciar aquellos cabellos… ¿Y si despertaba?... ¿Cómo explicaria aquel arrebato?... 

"No quiero volver a verte como aquella noche… - bajo la vista-. No deseo verte llorar… soy incapaz de soportar el hecho de que yo sea el causante…"

Nuevamente su mirada encontraba interesante aquel blanco techo, se miro a si mismo, en su niñez… alejado de sus demás compañeros… observando con ira y tristeza sus rostros alegres… esa imagen cambio, y se vio a la edad de 11 años… ahora contaba con dos grandes amigos… palabras de aliento… sonrisas de sinceridad.

"Siempre preocupada por mi… - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-. Pero… durante todo este tiempo… aun sigo preguntandome cuantas veces agradeci tu apoyo".

Las imágenes le agobiaron de nueva cuenta… ahora no se vio alejado… rechazado… era admirado por aquellas personas… mas pese a la amistad que le unia con Hermione… era ella la que usualmente estaba sola… y cuando estaba con ella… ansiaba el momento en que tendria que reunirse con Ron… entonces aparecia esa mirada triste que ignoro tantas veces…adornada de esa sonrisa que le hacia creer que no había problema.

"No quiero lastimarte… - estaba triste-. Tu no mereces algo así…"

Hermione comenzaba a despertar… Harry reposo su mano lejos de ella… era mejor así… lo que sea, con tal de no arruinar aquella sonrisa de tranquilidad en los labios de Hermione.

"Que bien dormi.- la chica se puso en pie-. Y veo que tu también… - se acerco a el-. ¿Sigues sintiendo molestias?"

"No… - volvió su rostro hacia donde no tuviera que soportar la mirada de la chica-. Ya me siento mejor".

"¿Sucede algo?.- se contrario ante la reaccion del chico.

"Nada… - respondió con voz sombria.

"Vaya… - rió nerviosa, le dolio aquella muestra de rechazo, mas prefirio bajar la mirada a hacérselo notar-. Yo… me ofreci a cuidarte esta noche… pense que te daria gusto".

"Te lo agradezco.- tuvo el impulso de girar su rostro y mirarla directamente a los ojos-. Pero…- dudo-. Preferiria que no lo hubieras hecho".

"Ya veo…- sentía que un nudo en la garganta reprimia sus palabras-. Has de preferir que te cuide alguien mas cercano a ti… alguien como…"

Mas no pudo terminar aquella frase… se sentía humillada… así que prefirió abandonar aquel lugar antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le lastimaban aquellas dos palabras que no habían podido abandonar su garganta.

"Disculpame…- suspiro-. Prefiero que creas la mentira de Cho Chang …"

La mañana había avanzado, y en el ministerio de Magia, Draco Malfoy descargaba su ira con un duendecillo, quien recibia el impacto de la varita cada que intentaba alejarse demasiado.

"Buenos días… - Hermione ingreso en la oficina de aurores, en donde las distintas imágenes le dirigian una mirada de reproche.

"No entiendo que tienen de buenos… - se puso en pie, incapaz de poderla enfrentar.

"Tienes razon… - se metio al baño, lo cual le extraño al chico rubio.

"Ahora que te ha pasado… - muy contra su voluntad, interrogo a la joven.

"Nada que no me haya buscado… - mojo su rostro-. Y tampoco algo que quiera contarte, Malfoy".

"Como quieras… sangre sucia - se marcho, aun mas furioso que en la noche.

Durante aquel día, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, pese a que tenia que realizar diligencias juntos… por lo que durante la hora de comida, Draco parecia demasiado interesado en una revista de articulos de Quidditch, y Hermione… ella solamente se limitaba a limpiar su varita.

"¿Qué haran en Navidad?.- platicaban algunos miembros de Regulación magica Internacional cerca de ellos.

"Podríamos realizar algun intercambio… - prosigio otro, al mismo tiempo en que Draco le dirigió una breve mirada a Hermione-. O tal ves…"

"Regalos… - secundo una chica-. Nada divierte mas que visitar tiendas en busca del presente ideal…"

"Los de Criaturas magicas haran un baile.- Hermione algo la vista, recordando con melancolia su baile de graduación-. Podríamos hacer lo mismo".

"Invitaremos a los del nivel dos… - se sonrojo una chica al dirigir su mirada a Malfoy-. Con suerte, y los aurores vayan".

"Si… - un chico de rojos cabellos apoyo la idea de su compañera-. Con suerte y vaya su nuevo integrante… escuche que logro derribar al jefe de los aurores".

"¿La sangre sucia? – se mofo uno de ellos-. No gracias… antes prefiero compartir mi vida con un grupo de Manticoras.- rieron algunos de sus compañeros, pese a que los demás, reprochaban aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar.

Hermione sintió enrojecer su rostro, mas su sorpresa aumento cuando el chico rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, se puso en pie, y con rostro amenazador, fue en contra de aquellos individuos.

"Repite lo que has dicho… - su varita estaba en el cuello del chico-. ¡¡¡Anda!!"

"¡¡Draco!!.- Hermione corrio hacia el, asustada de que cometiera alguna tonteria que le comprometiera.

"No imaginaba que los Malfoy tuvieran a un heredero tan miserable.- se trataba de Marcus Flint, antiguo capitan de la casa de Slytherin-. Traidores como tu, provocaron el derrocamiento de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"

"También idiotas como tu, provocaron muertes innecesarias.- algunos aurores arribaban hacia aquel lugar.

"Muertes necesarias… - miro con desprecio a Hermione, quien tiraba inutimente de Draco-. Como esos sangre sucias… pero veo que prefieres mezclarte con ese tipo de basuras, a serle fiel a tu sangre".

"¡¡¡Yo te enseñare quien es la basura!!!.- sus compañeros impidieron que se armara un pleito aun mayor.

"Tus gustos si que han empeorado, querido Draco… - Millicent Bullstrode se encontraba cerca de Marcus-. Es una gran pena…"

"Prefiero a la sangre sucia inteligente… - rio burlon-. Que a un burdo intento de Ministro de Magia".

"Cierto chicos… - Michael había escuchado desde el principio aquel conflicto-. Por ahí me contaron que el gusto no te duro mucho…"

"Vamonos… - Marcus se retiro con sus compañeros.

"¡¡¡Arreglemos esto de una vez!!! – Draco temblaba de ira.

"Calmate… - una bruja le cerraba el paso-. Recuerda que Aurores y Regulación magica no se llevan…"

"Pero le hemos de pillar… - Michael libero a Draco, quien acomodo de mala gana su tunica-. Tiene que descuidarse… y entonces si que disfrutare el mandarle a Azkaban".

"No tenias por que hacerlo… - Hermione estaba preocupada-. Ignorarlo habría terminado mas pronto el conflicto"

"Dejate de tonterias… - tomo su revista de mala gana y continuo con su lectura-. Yo hago lo que me viene pareciendo en gana… así que ahorrate tus comentarios sin sentido".

"Gracias… - ella volvió a tomar su lugar, y le regalo una timida sonrisa antes de volver a limpiar su varita.

Había transcurrido cerca de una semana, cuando el ambiente navideño parecia haber inundado el ministerio de Magia… pequeñas hadas repartian mensajes de buenos deseos, y un gran árbol resguardaba los regalos de navidad…

"Deberia alegrar esa cara…- Hermione miraba desde su escritorio el serio rostro de Harry-. Siquiera por que es navidad…Jefe"

"Un día como cualquier otro… - sello dos retratos con las palabras "Capturado"-. Así que, continua con tu trabajo… e inúndate del aire navideño cuando termine tu turno".

"¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – pregunto la chica a Draco, quien revisaba una pila de documentos-. Parece demasiado molesto".

"El jefe.- le corrigió-. Siempre tiene esa cara en estas fechas… a decir verdad… esa área siempre tiende a arruinarnos la fiesta".

Harry se encontraba en un área dedicada exclusivamente para pegar las fotografías de los profugos… algunos como Bellatrix Lestrange, Mcnair… incluso, Gregory Goyle bien que competian con ese aire indiferente de Harry… 

"Pero ni por eso deja de recibir cartas… - Michael deposito una pila de documentos mas al mismo tiempo en que mensajes de navidad llegaban al escritorio de Harry.

"¡¡Fuera de aquí!!.- Harry se escondio bajo el escritorio-. ¡¡Alguien, aviénteme mi varita!!.

"¡¡Diffindo!!.- Hermione redujo a pedacitos aquellos mensajes, provocando que las pequeñas hadas huyeron asustadas.

"¡¡Cierren esa puerta de una buena vez!! – se golpeo con la esquina del escritorio-. ¡¡Y callen de una vez por todas esos villancicos!!"

"A la orden… - Michael comenzo a cazar hadas, mientras que el nuevo ministro, evitaba que Hermione le cerrara la puerta en la nariz.

"Potter… - el ministro vestia una tunica con llamativas luces-. ¿A que se debe tantos gritos?"

"Nada importante, señor… - Harry colocaba nuevas fotos en la pared-. Pero digame el motivo que le ha traido a este lugar, señor Ministro".

"Es cierto… - rio de buena gana-. Mi esposa le envia el habitual regalo de navidad… y esperamos que nos acompañe a la fiesta que han organizados los empleados del Ministerio".

"Gracias… - una sonrisa timida se asomo en sus labios-. Y no como siempre, no faltare a su invitacion".

"A la señora Diggory le agradara verte… - apoyo su mano en los hombros del chico-. Bien… entonces, te vere esta noche, Harry"

"Si… - cuando el ministro se retiro, fulmino con la mirada a todos sus compañeros, quienes no podian creer tanta amabilidad por parte de su jefe-. ¡¡A sus labores!!"

"¿Iras a la fiesta de Navidad?.- Draco, con semblante cansado, continuo garabateando datos en los distintos expedientes.

"Si… - Hermione se dispuso a ayudar a su compañero-. Mis padres iran a  Norteamérica… y no me siento con animos de andar viajando".

"Entonces te comprare algo… - alzo la vista, y emitio una sonrisa de burla-. Aunque no tengo idea de que regalarle a una pequeña sangre sucia…"

"Pues yo pienso darte un collar… - le respondió en la misma forma-. Huroncillo nervioso…"

El rostro de Draco se inundo por un tono carmesí al recordar aquel cuarto año en Hogwarts, mientras que sus azorados ojos, miraban con gran sorpresa la burlona sonrisa que Hermione tenia en sus labios

"¿Dolio?.-reprimia su risa.

"Tu… - Draco estaba a punto de gritar algo, cuando una sombra se cirnio sobre ellos.

"¿Divertidos?.- Harry vino a interrumpir su guerra de miradas-. Espero que no… - dirigió su vista a Hermione-. ¿Podrias ayudarme en la hora de comida?..."

"Claro… - asintió nerviosa.

"Malfoy… - sus miradas chocaron-. Deja todo eso… ve con el viejo Alastor Moody… al parecer tiene problemas con Dolohov en Azkaban… que Smith y Cornwell te acompañen".

"¡¡Ya escucharon!!.- tomo su capa y escoba, no sin antes, dirigirle una ultima mirada de furia a Hermione.

"Se han llevado muy bien desde el ultimo año… - penso Harry en voz alta-. Siempre tuve duda de ese extraño cambio".

"No es mala persona, jefe… - Hermione respondió a ello con naturalidad-. Al menos… no con todos…"

"¿A que se debe tanto formalismo? - Harry la miro por unos minutos-. Tu no me digas jefe… ¿De acuerdo?... solo Harry…. No por algo nos conocemos desde hace años"

"Pero… - recordaba la situación en la que se encontraba-. No es correcto… eres mi superior…y aunque seamos amigos, pues eso no quiere decir que te tome tanta confianza".

"¿Tu superior? – su mirada se torno fria-. Bueno… pues entonces te ordeno que me llames de esa forma… ¿Podras hacerlo?"

"Si…- asintió nerviosa-. Yo… -dudo- Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Esta bien… - se sentó en el borde del escritorio-. Pero solo tienes tres preguntas…"

"¿Solo tres?... – se puso en pie.

"Si…- se cruzo de brazos-. Y te quedan dos."

"¿Por que?.- azoto las manos en el escritorio-. ¿Esa contaba?

"No creo necesarias mas… - sonrió-. Por supuesto… - acomodo sus cabellos-. Y ya te acabaste tus tres preguntas"

"No es justo… - escondio su rostro entre sus manos.

"Esta bien… - le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras…"

"Tenia dudas… - hizo un mohin-. ¿Por qué parece desagradarte la navidad?"

"Por eso… - señalo un nuevo grupo de mensajes que habían encontrado introducirse por debajo de la puerta-. Resulta demasiado molesto…"

"Ya veo… - sintió un extraño gusto destruyendo aquellas cartas-. ¿Y por que te mando un regalo la señora Diggory?"

"Lo hace desde hace tiempo… - se quedo pensativo-. Y pues… - Hermione noto cierta incomodidad por parte de Harry-. Hace sentir mejor a los Diggory… es como…"

"Entiendo… - Hermione sonrió ante los buenos sentimientos de su amigo-. Por lo que veo… tu celebras la navidad a tu modo…"

"Por eso quiero que me ayudes… - noto que la sonrisa de su amigo era como en el pasado-. Los regalos que les he hecho a los Diggory no me han gustado…tu debes tener mejores ideas que yo…"

"Me encantara ayudarte… - recogió aquellas cartas y las deposito en sus manos-. Te hará bien leerlas… siquiera como agradecimiento por haberte tomado en cuenta…"

"Esta bien… - Harry abrio uno de los archiveros y las deposito con las otras que ahí tenia-. Lo hare mas tarde…"

"Señorita Granger… - un chico de semblante temeroso se encontraba en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Podría recibir esto?"

"Gracias… - tomo el paquete-. Que raro… - le dirigió una mirada a Harry-. Mis padres no pudieron habérmelo mandado…"

"¿No trae tarjeta?.- Harry tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Tal vez este dentro… - abrio el paquete, topandose con una blanca bufanda y un par de guantes del mismo color-. Vaya…"

-Es una parte de mi regalo. Malfoy-

"¿Así que solo amigos?.- fruncio el cejo, tomo su capa y paso a su lado-. Olvida lo que te pedi Hermione… lo mas probable es que quieras emplear ese tiempo para buscar un obsequio que darle a Malfoy"

"Pero… - parpadeo, acertando unicamente en arrojarle la bufanda que acababa de recibir mas el chico la había atrapado y abandonado  aquel lugar-. ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Ahora… - de mala gana, se coloco la bufanda y  llevo sus manos a los bolsillos,-. Finalmente te entiendo, Hermione"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y con paso lento, abandono aquel lugar, al fin se había explicado el por que se había molestado hacia tres años, cuando la vio en la taberna de las tres escobas con Malfoy… la sensación de sorpresa cuando la  vio bailando con el rubio… y la impotencia ante esa mirada.

"Me gustas mucho mas de lo que yo creia.- un copo de nieve cayo sobre sus lentes-. Y me alegraría también… tener el valor para podertelo decir…"

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡Hola, Hola!!... pues les cuento que todo siempre se me sale de las manos, y la actualizacion que les había prometido, se me retrazo mas de la cuenta… sorry…

Gracias por sus Reviews… y hagan sus apuestas(dios ya sone a anunciador de palenques ^^)… ¿Quién será el que gane a Hermione?... juro que yo soy la menos indicada para darles una respuesta…

Su amiga, Oracle.

P.d. Gracias por el Review Meli-chan…. Estoy segura de que saldras triunfante en el evento de tu escuela... ¡¡Y espero la continuación de tu fic!!.


	12. Tradiciones de Navidad

**Capitulo XII**

****

**Las tradiciones de Navidad.**

Pese a los tenues rayos de luz que alcanzaban a filtrarse entre aquellas espesas nubes que pronosticaban una gran tormenta, aquella tarde, el ambiente de Navidad se respiraba en cada rincón del mundo.

"¿En que piensas?.- Hermione vio interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una sonriente pelirroja,  a quien le resulto un poco difícil de reconocer.

"¿Te conozco?.- una risa nerviosa afloro en sus labios, mientras que la jovencita tomaba asiento en aquella mesa.

"Espero que si… - le guiño el ojo-. Te dare pistas… soy un año menor que tu… y solia andar detrás de Harry Potter".

"Has cambiado Ginny Weasly.- tomo su bebida-. Me habría sido mas fácil reconocerte si aun llevaras el cabello largo".

"¿No se ve bien?.- la chica mostro su nuevo peinado-. Fue a petición de una amiga… ¿Crees que llame la atención de Harry esta noche?"

"¿Aun no desistes?.- fruncio levemente el cejo, mas la menor de los Weasly no puso atención a aquella reaccion-. Ya me comentaron lo que sucedió en tu prueba de ingreso…"

"Y también escuche que tu lo lograste.- sus miradas chocaron-. Felicidades por ese merito".

"No fue tan difícil.- dirigió su vista hacia la ventana.

"Te lo creo… - Ginny busco entre sus paquetes-. ¿Has visto a Ron?... trabaja en Regulación magica, y fue el quien me menciono que te había visto con los aurores".

"¿Si?.- la miro de reojo-. Gracias por decirmelo… si tengo tiempo, lo ire a saludar".

"¿Sabias que no se lleva muy bien con Harry?.- una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios, buscando sembrar la duda en la chica de cabellos castaños.

"¿Ron?.- parpadeo-. No te creo… ellos siempre están juntos durante el colegio…"

"Pues… - le entrego un paquete-. El intento ingresar al área de Aurores… presento su examen junto con Malfoy, y por alguna extraña razon, ese asqueroso consiguió el puesto y mi hermano fracaso".

"Que pena… - se volvió a verla-. ¿Y por que me dices eso?"

"Te mando esto… - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios-.  Para que no olvides lo que le inspiras".

"Asco… - una tercera persona intervino en aquella conversación-. Tal vez lastima… ¿Con cual te quedarias Hermione?"

"Hola Draco… - le sonrió al rubio, quien sostenia la dura mirada de la joven Weasly-. Ya la conoces…"

"Rasgos difíciles de ocultar.- la miro con asco-. Mas aun cuando sigues portando un apellido tan deshonroso".

"¡¡Te vere esta noche, Hermione!!.- el rostro de Ginny estaba rojo de ira, quien con su rapida salida, no pudo evitar chocar contra Malfoy.

"Cuidado Weasly…-  sacudio su tunica-. Mis ropas ya tienen bastante suciedad como para que tu le agregues mas"

"Draco… - le reto la chica de almendrados ojos-. ¿Qué afan de pelear con Ginny?"

"Y que afan el tuyo de ser tan amable con ella.- Draco ocupo el asiento de Ginny-. Su hermano al menos tiene cerebro… pero esa chica…"

"Solamente esta enamorada… - suspiro-. ¿Tu  no harias ese tipo de cosas?"

"No… - le quito su bebida-. Si esa persona no esta interesada en mi… ¿Por qué perder mi tiempo?"

"Si no te conociera.- una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Bien que te habría creido esas palabras".

"¿Crees que bromeo? – una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios-. Bueno… pues nunca he hablado mas en serio en toda mi vida".

"No te creo… - nuevamente veia a través de la ventana-. Pero cambiemos el tema… ¿Qué tal te fue en Azkaban?"

"Muy bien… - se hizo un breve silencio-. Mejor de lo que yo mismo había imaginado… veras… Dolohov no es una persona muy tranquila que digamos… menos cuando Bellatrix Lestrange esta cerca de el".

"Me gustaría poder acompañarte… - hizo un leve mohin-. Pero creo que papa Potter no me lo permitira".

"¿Papa Potter?.- parpadeo-. Vaya… veo que has descubierto su sistema de aceptación…"

"No es difícil… - se burlo-. Solo te limitas a admitir a la persona y tenerla todo el tiempo en la oficina".

"Creeme… - Draco le pico la nariz-. No te gustaría tener que asistir a ese tipo de espectáculos".

"Vaya… - se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Tu también resultaste ser mi padre?"

"Llamalo como quieras… - Draco meneo la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que hicieran a su amiga desistir de aquella idea-. Pero ese tipo de cosas, no es algo que resulte muy grato para todos… Cornwell esta en la oficina… y su rostro deja en claro que tanto le agrado el acompañarme".

"Si… como digas… - froto su rostro y sin animo alguno, le entrego un paquete-. Tu regalo… aunque no estoy segura de que sea de tu agrado".

"Eso deja que yo lo decida.- abrio el obsequio y extrajo un par de guantes de piel de dragon-. Vaya… es justo lo que necesitaba".

"Eso imagine.- sonrió-. En fin… ¿Podrias decirme que hay que llevar al famoso convivio del Ministerio".

"Nada…- se probo su regalo-. Solo que iras con el resto de los aurores… por simple rutina…"

"Y para que sepan a que se atienen si te molestan.- Michael cargaba con un buen numero de regalos-. Nos cuidamos entre todos".

"Para que los admiren, querran decir.- Pansy Parkinson se presento en aquella mesa-. Draco querido.- ignoro a los otros dos aurores-. ¿A que hora piensas pasar por mi?"

"¿Pasaras por ella?.- una mirada inquisitora se poso en Draco-. Vaya… voy de sorpresa en sorpresa".

"¿La sangre sucia?.- Pansy la tomo en cuenta-. Había escuchado el comentario de que una basura había ingresado en el ministerio… pero no imagine que se tratara de ti".

"A mi también me da gusto verte… - le sonrió con sorna-. Los años si que te han sentado de maravilla… ahora pareces mas…inteligente".

"No pidas imposibles, Hermione.- Draco tenia una sonrisa maliciosa-. El tiempo no hace ese tipo de milagros".

"¡¡Draco!!.- la chica estaba furiosa-. ¿Desde cuando apoyas a los sangre sucia?"

"¡¡Pansy, faltan menos de dos minutos para que termine nuestro descanso!!.- una chica de negro cabello jalo de la ex Slytherin-. ¡¡Vamonos ya!!"

"Ya van dos… - Hermione retiro los cabellos que le impedian una mejor visibilidad-. Lo único que me falta es toparme con la famosa Cho Chang"

"La veras esta noche.- Michael se le adelanto a Draco-. Es una persona muy simpática, además, ha sido un gran apoyo para el jefe…"

"Era de suponerse… - Hermione suspiro profundamente.

"Pierdete, Michael.- el rostro del rubio destilaba una extraña furia, lo cual provoco la huida del joven.

"No hace media hora que estaba preguntandome la actitud del jefe… - sin la presencia del chico, Hermione comenzo una tipica platica de amigos-. ¿Sabias que le molestas?"

"Eso no es novedad… - Draco evito su mirada-. Pese a que soy su segundo, en ocasiones parece no tenerme confianza".

"Aparte… - rio-. Hoy me pregunto de nuestra amistad.- el rubio la miro de reojo-. Y por un momento, me dio la impresión de que estaba celoso".

"¿Celoso?.- se señalo a si mismo-. ¿De mi?... vaya tonteria".

"Eso mismo digo.- parecia indiferente-. Y con lo que acaba de decir Michael, veo que hice malas conjeturas…"

"Pues… -dudo- ¿Qué pena?... – Hermione fruncio el cejo-. Oye, no es mi culpa que Potter sea tan inseguro"

"Si… - suspiro-. En eso tienes razon".

"Mejor hablemos de cosas mas agradables.- hablaba con una extraña chispa de alegria-. Quiero que bailes conmigo esta noche… para no tener que hacerlo con pesadas como Parkinson… ¿Me harias ese favor?"

"Claro… - se encogió de hombros-. Así no soportare el andar sola".

"Excelente.-celebro-.  Por que no tenia pensado pedirtelo dos veces".

"¿Siempre eres así de tierno?.- le dio un leve codazo.

"Por supuesto…- estaba orgulloso de si mismo-. Me veria como un tonto rogandole a una chica".

"Si… ¿verdad?.- lo tomo del brazo-. El semblante cursi no va en alguien como tu."

"Me agrada que te hayas dado cuenta.- Draco se volvió a verla y una sincera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Y ahora, regresemos, aun tengo muchos expedientes que rellenar".

"De acuerdo… - una sonrisa melancólica asomo en sus labios, cuidando el no ser descubierta por el Slytherin.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, cuando las actividades cesaron en todo el Ministerio, y de los distintos niveles, arribaban cada uno de los que ahí laboraban… algunos en grupo… otros de forma individual, pero contagiados por la algarabía de aquella fecha que le hacia olvidar por algunas horas las diferencias que existian entre ellos.

El grupo de Aurores arribo a los pocos minutos, Harry iba al frente acompañado de Draco, ocupando su lugar de Segundo, y detrás de ellos, los miembros de aquel departamento, portando su uniforme de gala.

"Cielos… - Hermione se sintió cohibida cuando algunas miradas se centraban en ella-. No imagine que todo esto fuera tan solemne"

"Es por que somos el apoyo principal del ministerio.- Michael le transmitió el orgullo de formar parte de aquel grupo-. Y aunque dudaban que cumplieramos con satisfacción la tarea… por ser demasiado jóvenes… hemos sido dignos sucesores de los grandes aurores que ha tenido el ministerio".

"Con el jefe mas joven… - murmuro Smith-. Y temido por cada mago…"

"Y un segundo igual de terrible.- agrego Cornwell-. Tu eres de su misma generación… ¿No es así?"

"El jefe y yo estuvimos en la misma casa.- asintió levemente-. Draco estaba en Slytherin."

"¿Y desde entonces el jefe y Malfoy, son amigos?.- se atrevio a preguntar Smith, provocando un breve silencio.

"No… - Michael rio ante aquella pregunta que le resulto un tanto incoherente-. Todo el colegio lo sabia…"

"Ellos eran enemigos desde el primer curso… -explico Hermione-. Nunca perdieron oportunidad para demostrarse lo mucho que se odiaban".

"Increíble.- comenzaron a murmurar, al mismo tiempo en que Hermione dirigia su vista hacia esas dos personas, que estaban frente al ministro de Magia.

"Bienvenidos.- Amos Diggory fue a su encuentro, estrechando la mano de cada uno de ellos-. Excelente trabajo en Azkaban… Alastor Moody me informo de todos los detalles".

"Solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo… - respondió Harry.

"De forma excelente… - el ministro le miraba a los ojos-. No dude ni un instante al decidir que eras el indicado para ese puesto… hiciste meritos por ello".

"Y yo respondo a esa confianza… - asintió Harry.

"Bueno… pues disfruten la fiesta… nadie se lo ha ganado como ustedes…- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y después marcho hacia los demás invitados.

"Un muerto tiene mas alegria en su rostro que tu.- murmuro Malfoy.

"Rompan formación…- Harry se volvió a ver a sus compañeros-. Y no quiero verlos hasta dentro de dos días… si es que no surge algo que me obligue a tenerlos  enfrente antes de esa fecha"

"¡¡Si!!.- cada uno de los aurores se mezclo entre la multitud.

"Lindo discurso… - dos magos fueron a su encuentro-. No imagino nada mas alentador que el librarse de tu huraña presencia".

"Gracias, Sirius.- le sonrió-. Al menos a ti te gusto mi discurso de Navidad".

"Alegrate un poco…- Remus Lupin le estrecho con gusto-. Recuerda tus años de estudiante y la alegria con la que esperabas este día".

"No le pidas imposible… - intervino Sirius-. No cuando pasa tanto tiempo en esa prision".

"Vamos, Sirius… - Harry se cruzo de brazos-. Olvidas que ya no soy un niño… así que, no te preocupes… además, Azkaban ya no es tan terrible como en tu epoca".

"Eso he leido… - reparo en Draco-. Alastor nos platico que tu ayuda fue fundamental esta mañana…"

"Como siempre.- se encogió de hombros el rubio, dejando en claro que la modestia no era una de sus cualidades.

"¿Y quien es su amiga?.- Remus jugaba con su jugo, mientras que Hermione se ponia nerviosa.

"Hermione Granger.- respondió Harry-. Se los había platicado cuando me visitaron en San Mungo… ingreso al área de aurores".

"¿Fue quien te rompio las costillas?.- Sirius se quedo pensativo.

"Así es… - Hermione sintió su rostro enrojecer ante la frialdad con la que trataban el tema-. Un Avada Kedabra… le falto poder para eliminarme sin problema alguno".

"Lo cual fue demasiado frustrante.- intervino Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Pero bueno… no podemos tener todo en la vida."

"¿Qué tal te ha ido, Hermione?.- Sirius saludo a la chica-. Hace tiempo que no sabiamos nada de ti".

"Estaba de viaje… - respondió al saludo-. Algo de imprevisto… regrese a Inglaterra hace medio año".

"Cambio de aires… - Lupin también le saludo-. No hay nada como alejarse para pensar bien las cosas".

"Es verdad.- Hermione noto cierta molestia por parte de Harry, quien miraba con atención la puerta principal.

De pie ante aquel gran marco, Cho Chang saluda a distancia al joven Potter, quien le respondió con mejor efusividad el saludo.

"Ya ha llegado la princesa… - se mofo Malfoy-. Una pena, verdaderamente… quería disfrutar mas del baile".

"Hacen linda pareja… - suspiro-. Me da gusto que Harry sea feliz".

"¿Feliz?.- parpadeo-. Granger… estas loca"

"¿Loca?.- se extraño por la respuesta del rubio-. Oye… te has dado cuenta de que siempre decimos cosas opuestas".

"Tienes razon… - dudo-. Es muy…"

"Molesto.- Hermione fruncio el cejo.

"Divertido.- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Draco.

"¿Eh?.- pestañearon al mismo tiempo, cruzando sus miradas y percatándose que siempre serian polos opuestos.

"Sabes algo… - sonrió Hermione-. Tu y yo… no tenemos nada en comun".

"Eso ya lo se… - Draco tenia su fria mirada de costumbre-. Siempre tenemos que discutir por algo…"

"A mi me resulta divertido.- suspiro-. Molesto en algunas ocasiones".

"Creo que… - se resigno-. Es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien…- la abrazo un poco mas fuerte-. Ninguno ha aparentado… siempre somos fieles a nuestras conductas…"

"Pese a mi estupidez… - Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

"Pese a mi terquedad.- secundo Draco, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

"Oye… - se alejaron instintivamente-. ¿Me permites bailar con ella?"

"Claro… - gruño, dirigiendole una mirada asesina a quien les había interrumpido-. No imagine que te cansaras de Chang tan pronto".

"Ni yo imagine que checaras mi vida tan de cerca.- le sostenia la mirada

"Ha… Harry… - Hermione no sabia que hacer para romper aquel momento-. Que… ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius y el profesor Lupin?"

"Han ido por bebidas…- la miro de reojo, pero después continuo sosteniendo la mirada de Malfoy.

"Este… - paseaba su mirada entre ambos-.Bueno… ¿No querias bailar conmigo?"

"Si… - intento transmitirle calma, mas la mirada de Draco no fue de gran ayuda.

Hermione lo tomo de la mano y le llevo a un área un poco alejada, en donde no sintiera la mirada de ira que Draco les dirigia.

"Veo que interrumpi algo importante.- Harry tenia un semblante molesto… y Hermione lo sabia, pues era la misma cara que había puesto cuando recibio la noticia de que Voldemort había sido derrotado… la misma actitud que había asumido cuando atraparon a Sirius… el mismo semblante que en el baile de graduación había mostrado antes de desmayarse.

"¿Sucede algo?.- intento averiguar el motivo de su enojo.

"No soporto el verte con el…- su verde mirada destilaba furia.

"¿Y eso por que?.- sonrió con cierta malicia-. Le conozco desde hace tiempo… y durante los ultimos tres años, ha sido un gran amigo mio".

"Ignoro la causa de ello… - balbuceo-. Mas solo se que me incomoda".

"No deberia…- le sonrió.

"Bueno… - Harry estaba mas serio que de costumbre-. Yo… he estado pensado mucho estos tres años… y…"

"Es una gran fiesta.- le corto de tajo-. Esto me recuerda a las Navidades en Hogwarts".

"Si…- bajo la vista-. Algo así…"

"Son de esos momento que se te quedaran por siempre en el pensamiento.- Hermione continuo con su platica-. Y cuando los invocas… una extraña emocion recorre cada celula de tu cuerpo, y entiendes que son para siempre…"

"Para siempre…- asintió Harry-. Palabras que nos marcaran de por vida".

"¿Tu tienes algun recuerdo en especial?.- le miro de frente.

"Uno… - una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro y con cierta lentitud, elevo su rostro para evitar aquella mirada-. Que cambio por completo lo que yo conocia".

"Si…¿Y que fue?.- mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que aquellos ojos verdes, estaban dilatados a toda su capacidad-. Harry… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Un…- balbuceo.

Hermione elevo su rostro, topandose con el motivo de aquel silencio… sobre sus cabezas, colgaba un racimo de muerdago.

"Un muerdago.- se sonrojo, mas la sorpresa aumento cuando se percato que el rostro de Harry estaba a escasos centímetro de ella.

Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada… calida…  su rostro aprisionado por aquellas manos blancas y delgadas…una sonrisa calida y tranquilizadora en el rostro de Harry…

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte.- sus labios rozaron los de la chica-. Pese a lo que piensas… tu no me desagradas… en ningún sentido".

Un sinfín de emociones invadieron a Hermione cuando sintió sus labios aprisionados por los de aquel hombre… su mirada no era de aquel chico que agradecia su atención cada que tenia problemas… tampoco era de aquel que le platicaba y aplaudia sus logros… aquella mirada era la misma que el solia utilizar con Cho Chang… su mirada favorita… la que le atormentaba cada noche…

-Si esto es un sueño… por favor… tengan piedad de mi… despiertenme-

Notas de la Autora:

Adivino… ¡¡Ya se confundieron!!... como ya les he venido diciendo, no son los unicos… pero en fin… espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora… y ya saben… sus criticas son muy importantes para mi ^^…

Un punto que quería manejar… gracias por sus comentarios acerca de la forma en que escribo… y bueno, eso es por que me gusta lo que hago… y mas que nada, el hecho de que quienes tienen la gentileza de leerlo, reciban lo que escribo en cuerpo y mas que nada, alma… por eso es que les agrada el fic, por que suelo asumir las facetas de cada una de los personajes… a veces ando de Draco(con todo y cabello hacia atrás)… imagino lo difícil que le resulta a Harry entablar una relacion después de todo lo que ha pasado… y Hermione, pues es la mezcla de todas las personas a las que he tratado… no solo son las experiencias de la escritora… también son cada uno de los comentarios y situaciones que giran en torno a Oracle ^^.

Así que, con eso contesto la duda de la forma en que escribo… espero que no me haya excedido, y que el capitulo, sea de su agrado… 

Su amiga, Oracle.


	13. Con una mano en el corazon

**Capitulo XIII.**

****

**Con una mano en el Corazon.**

"¿Te sucede algo?.- Draco le toco la frente-. Has estado demasiada callada desde que pase por ti esta mañana".

Hermione parpadeo consecutivamente, logrando que su mente procesara el lugar en donde se encontraba, con quien estaba… y como había llegado ahí.

"Lo lamento… - temio que su voz denotara su nerviosismo-. ¿Qué era lo que decias?"

"Te comentaba que si quieres ir a tomar un café.- fruncio el cejo-. Pero mejor olvidalo, te llevare de vuelta a tu casa".

"No es necesario… - se golpeo ligeramente las mejillas-. Ya desperte… además, quedamos que saldríamos hoy".

"Al menos eso si lo recuerdas.- se cruzo de brazos-. Olvidalo, Granger… descansa, y te vere en el trabajo".

"De verdad que eres imposible… - ella también se había molestado-. Te he dicho que ya estoy bien… ¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste?"

"La de tu cara de decepcionada cuando interrumpí tu feliz momento con Potter.- el momento mas temido se había presentado… explicar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior-. Apuesto que te ocurrio algo importante la noche anterior… ¿Podras disculpar mi estupidez de arruinartelo?"

"¿Estas celoso?.- no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa.

"¡¡Claro que no!!.- algunas miradas se volvieron a verlos-. ¡¿Cómo habría de estar celoso de un estupido cara rajada famoso, ciego y que se la pasa dándome ordenes?!"

"¿Entonces no lo estas?.- Hermione estaba divertida-. Vamos Draco… tu dijiste que no te importaba en lo absoluto lo que yo hiciera con respecto a Harry".

"¡¡Eso no significa que pase cosas por alto!!.- Draco estaba perdiendo los estribos-. ¡¡Y la cara que tenias ayer no se me borra!!"

"¿Acaso eres mi novio?.- la ira de Draco ceso-. Por que a menos que lo seas, entonces aceptare esta gala de insultos que serpentean de tu boca"

"No…- se sintió como un estupido.

"Que bueno que lo recuerdas.- agrego con sarcasmo, conciente de que aquella discusión con el rubio, solo era una forma de liberar la impresión de la noche anterior-. Por que yo lo tengo muy presente… y me averguenza este tipo de actitudes por parte tuya".

-Pobre Draco-

El rubio miraba de reojo a aquella multitud que le parecia reprochar aquel desplante, sin percatarse de que en los labios de Hermione, había una sonrisa de compasión… pena por haberlo puesto en evidencia…

-Si tan solo fueras distinto… si al menos dejara de importarte "El que diran"… solo eso me permitiria el aceptarte… el saber que tu orgullo de mago se doblegara ante el cariño que me has profesado durante este tiempo… reprimes tu frustacion por temor al rechazo… y la verdad, no te culpo por ello-

"¿Aun sigue en pie ese café?.- le tomo de la mano.

"Si… - evadio su mirada, pues no podría soportar el rostro de la chica, que probablemente se estaría aguantando las ganas de reirse abiertamente de el.

"Fue un convivio muy divertido.- comenzo una nueva charla, intentando que el rubio pasara por alto aquella discusión-. Hace tiempo que no veia  a los Weasly… por un momento, me dio la impresión de que Ginny se le iba a ir encima a Cho".

"Como todos los años.-  balbuceo-. El año pasado le tiro el jugo de calabaza en la tunica, pero Chang lo tomo como un accidente".

"¿Y como lograste escapar de ese grupo de chicas?.- Hermione tenia un gran interés en conocer la respuesta.

"¿Me estabas observando?.- fruncio el cejo.

"Hasta que te escondites bajo la mesa.- se quedo pensativa adrede, pues sabia que Draco le iba a reclamar-. Pero no te preocupes, pues salvo Alastor Moody, Sirius y Yo… nadie mas se percato de ello".

"Como si ese fuera un consuelo.- tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina.

"Ahora tienes el mismo problema que Harry.- se burlo-. ¿Qué se siente enfrentarse a las consecuencias de la popularidad?".

"La frustración de no poderlas eliminar.- una grotesca sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-. Pero algun día lograre que parezca un accidente… y Parkinson será la primera"

"Que malvado… - ordenaron sus bebidas, al mismo tiempo en que un animado grupo se reunia con el dueño de aquel establecimiento y adelantaban la principal atracción de aquel establecimiento.

"Tenian que ser los hijo de muggles.- Draco señalo a uno de los del grupo, quien resulto ser Colin, antiguo dolor de cabeza en Hogwarts-. Y no podemos pedir mas cosas de este lugar…"

"¿Te refieres a Dean?.- Hermione saludo a su antiguo compañero de casa-. Es una persona muy simpática…"

"Y con sus extraños entretenimientos, ha vuelto popular este lugar.- agrego con desde, pese a que había sido su idea.

"El Karaoke es algo que los magos desconocen… - Hermione estaba demasiado animada, por lo que ignoraba los comentarios de indiferencia por parte de Draco, quien reprimia la curiosidad que todo eso le causaba.

"Pero no tienen por que venir a arruinar mis timpanos.- agrego mordaz.

"Esta bien… - sabia que en ese plan, no le iba a ganar-. Lo que tu digas…"

La campana de la entrada volvió a sonar, y un nuevo  grupo de personas irrumpio en el lugar, algunos buscaban una mesa disponible, mientras que otros, pedian sus bebidas para llevar.

"¡¡Hermione!!.- uno de los recien llegados le descubrio en aquel lugar, borrando su sonrisa cuando vio con quien se encontraba-. Malfoy…"

"Y yo que creia que no podría suceder nada peor.- mascullo,  sosteniendo la mirada de aquella persona-. ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"¿Qué tal tu noche?.- lo ignoro-. Por tu cara, veo que no dormiste bien".

"Demasiadas emociones… - rio nerviosa, sintiendo la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella-. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?"

"No puedo quejarme… - mostro unos paquetes-. Son los unicos días de vacaciones que tengo…debo que aprovecharlos".

"¿Y no traes a Chang, Potter? .- Draco consiguió ser nuevamente el centro de atención-. Por que es la unica que toma el reto de estar a tu lado…"

"Si tanto te preocupa Cho.- Harry acomodo sus gafas-. Puedes ayudarla a pedir un café… y de paso, preguntarle en que lugares va a estar, para que la cuides…"

"Eso es jugar sucio… - rio maliciosamente-. No imaginaba que San Potter supiera esas tacticas tan deshonestas".

"Mira quien habla.- Hermione no sabia que hacer para calmarlos-. Tu eres el experto en la materia".

"Eso es por que yo no aparento.- había desdén en sus palabras.

"Y también te falta la dignidad para no hacerlo- respondió tajante.

-¡¡Draco!!-

Con sus dedos, el rubio había arrojado un pedazo de pastel había la frente de Harry, con tan buena punteria que golpeo la cicatriz de su rival.

-¡¡Harry!!-

Sin mayor alteración alguna, Harry apretó la botella de maple, y el liquido recorrio el rostro del joven Malfoy, quien parecia buscar un pretexto para comenzar a pelear.

"¡¡Basta ya!!.- Hermione les golpeo en la nuca-. ¿Qué no pueden actuar como adultos?"

"Yo no vine a arruinar nada.- se defendio Draco, mientras que su atención se centro en algo que pendia del cuello de Harry.

"¿Qué sucede?.- le cuestiono Hermione, al mismo tiempo en que el rubio sujetaba a Harry del cuello.

"¿Por qué tienes esto?.- le quito la bufanda, buscando alguna respuesta posible-. Hermione… ¿Podrias explicarmelo?"

"Yo lo hare… - intervino Harry-. Ella me la presto, y esta mañana, Cho penso que me pertenecia, y sin mas, me la coloco".

"¿Prestaste el regalo que te di?.- la incredulidad se encontraba marcada en el rostro del joven Malfoy-. Vaya… era lo único que me faltaba".

"No es para tanto.- intento lidiar con lo que se avecinaba-. Vamos, Draco… olvidalo… ¿Quieres?"

"¿No es para tanto?.- había malicia en aquellas palabras-. Bueno… entonces, si te arranco del cuello ese estupido medallón, tampoco será la gran cosa".

"¡¡Ni te atrevas!!.- Harry se puso en pie, protegiendo con la mano a Hermione.

"Ahora veo por que tanto afan de intercambiar regalos… - gruño-. ¿Que demonios sucedió anoche?...."

"Nada que te importe… - respondió Harry casualmente, al mismo tiempo en que miraba de reojo a una Hermione que era incapaz de soportar la mirada acusadora de Malfoy.

"¡¡He dicho que basta!!.- Hermione se puso en pie, mostrando una gran ira destilar por sus ojos ante el comportamiento de ambos-. ¡¡Me ire a casa!!"

La joven tomo sus cosas, incluida la bufanda en discusión, ignorando las palabras de ambos chicos.

"Siempre tiene que ser así… - se enrollo la bufanda-. Y todavía…- recordo el beso de la noche anterior-. De haber sabido que esto sucederia, no habría vuelto".

"¡¡Hermione!!.- la sujeto del brazo, impidiendo su loca carrera.

"Dejame ir, Draco…- se libro-. Y vuélvete hacia la cafeteria… continua con tu estupida discusión… sigan decidiendo a quien de los dos pertenezco".

"Tu no nos perteneces.- Harry llego detrás de Malfoy-. Mas tampoco nos pidas imposibles…"

"Como el llevarnos bien… - Malfoy intento transmitirle confianza, mas Hermione no parecia decidida a creerle-. Anda… te estas congelando… regresemos al café".

"No…- se libero-. He dicho que regresare a mi casa…"

"Puedes continuar tu paseo con Malfoy.- intervino Harry, quien le sonrió a la chica-. A mi me esperan en la tienda de tunicas… nos veremos en la oficina"

Harry paso al lado del ella, exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa, mas Hermione sabia que no era para ella… por lo que mantuvo la vista en alto cuando escucho a la persona que esperaba por el jefe de los Aurores.

"Harry… - se volvió a ver a aquella chica de negros cabellos-. ¿Dónde te habias metido?...  mira lo que he comprado para tu apartamento… ¿Crees que sea demasiado tarde para visitar a mis padres?"

"No lo creo… - Cho le tomo del brazo, alejandose de aquel lugar.

"Harry Potter… - murmuro, aumentando su ira-. ¿A que diablos crees que estas jugando?".

"A lo mismo que juegan todos.- Draco le hizo notar su presencia-. Anda… te llevare a casa"

"Gracias…- con la mirada baja, camino a su lado, evitando cualquier roce que le hiciera sentir peor de lo que ya se sentia.

Hermione vivía en un apartamento cercano al ministerio, pero el único que sabia de el, era Draco, quien vivía en el mismo edificio y le habia conseguido aquel lugar.

"Te hará bien dormir un poco.- su voz sonaba normal.

"Se que no es justo…- lo miro a los ojos-. Pero… ¿Podrias quedarte aquí?... solo esta noche…"

"Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu modo… - gruño-. Me imagino que paso anoche… y no quiero escucharlo… - sujeto la mejilla de Hermione-. Pero explicame… ¿Por qué eres tan terca?"

"No lo se…- se aferro a el, llorando amargamente toda esa confusion que agolpaba su mente-. Pero me siento ridicula…"

"Anda…- la cargo-. No hagas tus escenas aquí afuera…"

Cerro la puerta tras de si, mientras que la chica peleaba con aquellas lagrimas que se negaban a cesar, preguntandose que intentaba hacer Harry al jugar con sus sentimientos… y también percatándose de algo…

"¿Qué pasa?.- parpadeo Draco media hora después, al ver que Hermione no le despegaba la mirada-. ¿Quieres algo mas?"

"No… -sonrió-. Es solo que… no se por que… pero me gusta tu mirada".

"¿Mi mirada?.- sus ojos grises dejaban en claro lo extraño que todo esto le resultaba al joven Malfoy-. ¿Y que tiene de grandiosa este día?"

"Ya te he dicho que no lo se… - se encogió de hombros, levantandose de la cama y acercado su rostro al del rubio-. Solo se que este día, tienen algo especial".

Se hizo un breve silencio, pues Draco ahora si que no entendia nada… no hacia un rato que ella lloraba por San Potter, y ahora, con una gran sonrisa, le decia que le gustaba su mirada.

"Ya lo he dicho…- volvió el rostro-. Estas loca."

"Tal vez… - se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Oye Draco… ¿Podrias contestarme algo?"

"¿Otra vez?.- fruncio el cejo-. Anda pues… ¿Qué idiotez quieres saber ahora?"

"Si yo te dijera… - sintió que le hacia falta el aire-. Si te insinuara que no me molesta el hecho de que seamos mas que amigos… ¿Tu que responderias?"

"¿Algo mas que amigos?.- un tenue color carmesí se asomo en su rostro-. ¿Qué diablos tienes, Hermione?"

"Contesta… - su rostro tenia el mismo tono que el de Draco-. ¿Tu que me dirias?"

"Yo diria… - suspiro-. Responderia que… cualquier día es el menos pensado para preguntar eso…"

"Ya veo… - su mirada se entristecio, al mismo tiempo en la desilusión le golpeaba de nueva cuenta.

"Menos hoy…- alzo la vista-. Y aunque ni yo mismo se que diablos va a resultar de todo esto…".

"¿Crees que sea un error el intentarlo?- algunas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro.

"Seriamos un par de idiotas si no lo averiguamos.- limpio las lagrimas de la chica.

"Tienes razon…- Hermione tiro del regalo que Harry le había dado, depositandolo en el fondo de su buró.

-El día menos pensado, me he percatado que no llorare por siempre… no cuando la vida me brinda otra oportunidad… no cuando yo misma, deseo conocer otro tipo de experiencias… Harry es mi alma gemela… de eso no hay duda en mi ser… y aunque no me gusta sufrir… no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido... pese a que tal ves, nuestro destino no sea estar juntos-

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por entre las cortinas de aquel apartamento, hiriendo los parpados de Hermione, quien lentamente, abrio los ojos, percatándose que se encontraba en su cama.

"Draco… - se sonrojo al ver que el rubio dormía a su lado con semblante tranquilo, y que mientras descansaban, ella le había abrazado por el torax.

"¿No piensas soltarme?.- Draco abrio los ojos, provocando que la chica gritara del susto.

"¡¡Madre mia!!.- se puso en pie-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me quede a dormir… - bostezo-. ¿Se te olvido?"

"No… - froto sus cabellos-. Pero… tu y yo… no… ¿Verdad?"

"Respira tranquila…- se puso en pie mostrando que no llevaba camisa-. Aunque para la próxima vez, no respondo de lo que suceda"

"¡¡No seas descarado!!.- le arrojo las sabanas-. Dios… - se cubrio la cara-. Ya me había espantado".

"¿No pensaras retractarte?.- fruncio el cejo.

"¿Retractarme?.- se miraron detenidamente-. ¿De que?"

"Tenia que ser… - arrojo con furia las sabanas-. ¿Qué acaso andas jugando?"

"Draco… - Hermione se coloco frente a el-. Yo no juego.- le dio un leve beso-. Y no tengo por que retractarme de lo que dijimos anoche".

"Tu nunca me habias besado… - estaba en shock por el arrebato de la hechicera.

"Por que usualmente me roban los besos…- abrio las cortinas, sorprendiendose que pese al radiante sol que adornaba ese día, pequeños copos de nieve se cernian sobre los techos de Inglaterra.

Hermione sonrió cuando sintió las manos  de Draco aprisionarla por la cintura, percibiendo el aliento del rubio cerca de su cuello, quien admiraba el paisaje a su lado.

"Si esto no resulta…- dudo-. Espero que no afecte la amistad que tenemos.".

"Si… - la chica se volvió a verlo-. Espero que así sea".

-Alli me quede… mirando aquellos ojos grises, que por primera vez en mi vida, se tornaban inciertos ante lo que sucedía… y no lo culpo… tal vez esto sea un error… el mas grande que estemos cometiendo… pero es mejor que recibir migajas de cariño-

Notas de la autora:

Ok… ahora si que me tarde… pero no fue adrede… lo juro, simplemente que siempre suelen pasarme cosas cuando ando mas atareada, por lo que, pido disculpas y agradezco su infinita paciencia para con esta despistada mujer ^^

Les platico que estoy muy contenta por que llevo menos tiempo publicando en esta pagina y son 10 reviews los que marcan la diferencia con la otra pagina en la que publico… empiezo a creer que mejor actualizo aquí, y no en la otra … pero bueno, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Se cuidan, Oracle.

P.d. Dedicado a Meli… o Kaoru Kinomoto, como mejor te acomode friend, me encanto tu fic, y mas la pedrada de que aquí no actualizo, gracias chica ^^


	14. Las Ventanas del Alma

**Capitulo XIV**

****

**Las ventanas del alma.**

De todo esto, habían transcurrido cerca de dos meses, por lo que, el ambiente en el Ministerio, se había plagado de todo aquello que Draco consideraba…

"Cursileria.- grito una mañana, al mismo tiempo en que destruia toda carta que aparecia en su escritorio-. ¡¡No es mas que una sarta de cursilería barata!!"

"Cuidado con mis expedientes, Draco… - Hermione encontraba estos ataques histericos demasiado divertido-. Y no rompas esas cartas… algunas son del ministerio".

"¡¡Pues que pena!!.- el rubio arrojo un hechizo hacia un duende volador que se preparaba para cantar.

"Esto me recuerda el segundo curso en Hogwarts… - Hermione agradecio a un par de hadas que depositaban algunas cartas en su escritorio-. Seria bueno enviarle una tarjeta a Gilderoy Lockhart… ¿Sabes si aun se encuentre en San Mungo?"

"¿Quién te mando eso?.- Draco leyo algunos de aquellos sobres-. ¿Ronald Weasly?... ¿McGregor?..."

"Blaise… Cornwell… Goldstein… - continuo leyendo Hermione-. Cartas de muchos del ministerio… mira… - le mostro un sobre-. Michael también me mando una…"

"¡¡Michael!!.- Draco fulmino con la mirada al susodicho, quien salia de la oficina a toda prisa.

"Hace tiempo que no recibia tantas cartas… - ignoro aquel incidente-. Me siento tan popular como Harry y tu".

"Ya veran cuando los tenga enfrente.- murmuro el rubio.

"Calma Draco… - Hermione guardo aquellas cartas-. Que yo acepte sus cartas, no significa que vaya a contestarlas".

"Mas vale que no…- todo esta sacaba de quicio a Draco-. Por que, seria el colmo si pidieras mi ayuda para hacerlo".

"Malfoy… - Harry ingreso en la oficina-. ¿No recibiste una carta del Ministro?... – saludo a Hermione-. La secretaria se confundio, y a mi me mandaron tu tarjeta de San Valentin".

"¿Carta del Ministro?.- se quedo pensativo-. Ha de estar entre las cartas que he roto".

"Grandioso… - Harry maldijo su suerte-. Era una carta que Albus Dumbledore le había dado… ahora tendré que ir a Hogwarts para hablar directamente con el".

"Mala suerte… - Draco se retiro hacia su rutinaria visita a Azkaban-. Ven conmigo, Granger… ya es tiempo que conozcas realmente de que se trata este trabajo".

"Será en otra ocasión, Malfoy… - Harry parecia revisar algunos documentos-. Hermione tiene que acompañarme a Hogwarts… - la miro con la mayor calma existente en el mundo-. Si mal no recuerdo, eres buena en runas… tu ayuda me será muy util".

"Claro… - retuvo a Draco, quien parecia a punto de irsele a golpes.

"Entonces, te espero en la oficina del ministro.- salio-. No tardes".

"Ese Potter… - apretaba los puño con furia-. Tenia que venir a arruinarme los planes".

"Recuerda que es el jefe… - le acomodo la tunica-. Además… hicimos un pacto… no te preocupes".

"Si, confio en ti… - gruño-. ¡¡De quien no confio, es de el!!".

"Relajate… - le beso en la mejilla-. Y que no se te olvide que tienes que pasar a la reposteria… llevas lo que encargue a tu apartamento… y nos vemos esta noche".

"¿Yo en una reposteria?.- ahora si que deseaba no haberse puesto en pie ese día-. ¡¡Claro que no la hare!!"

"¡¡ Lo haras!!.- grito de forma terminante-. Y donde no…-tomo su capa y abandono aquel lugar

"Amenazarme… ¿a mi?...- sonrió-. Soy un estupido al entusiasmarme con su actitud".

Era cerca del medio día cuando llegaron al Colegio de Magia y Hechiceria, en la puerta principal se encontraba el gran Albus Dumbledore, quien parecio aliviado al verles llegar.

"Profesor Dumbledore.- Harry fue a su encuentro-. ¿Se encuentran todos bien?"

"Bien… Harry… - Dumbledore tenia semblante cansado, como si no hubiera dormido por varios días-. Los hemos mantenido al margen…"

"¿Por qué no llamaron al departamento de Criaturas Magicas?.- cuestiono Goldstein-. Ellos les habrian sido mas utiles".

"¿Eres idiota?.- la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada muy agria-. Los centauros nos habrian causado mas problemas si los tratamos como animales".

"Mejor cierra la boca.- le reto Hermione al chico, quien parecia avergonzado ante aquellas palabras.

"Los alumnos ignoran lo que sucede.- caminaban por los pasillos, desiertos de estudiantes que sufrian en las aulas-. Pero han respetado la orden que di… nadie sale a los campos, sin la compañía de algun maestro… es la unica forma en que no sean atacados".

"Y no son solo los centauros… - continuo la profesora McGonagall-. Decidimos llamarte cuando aparecieron algunos mensajes… escritos con símbolos runicos".

"Hemos traducido la mayor parte.- ingresaron en la oficina del director-. Pero aun ignoramos que quieran decir".

"Encargate de eso, Hermione… - la chica siguió a la profesora McGonagall, siendo seguidas por Goldstein para proteccion.

"Curioso equipo el que tienes.- ya a solas, Albus Dumbledore le hablo con la camaradería de antaño-. Hermione Granger pertenece a tu antiguo grupo… pero el señor Malfoy era tu antiguo rival… Goldstein fue el sucesor de los Gemelos Weasly como alborotador en jefe, lo mismo que Smith".

"Aun me sorprendo que hayan pasado el examen.- dejo en claro que aquello había sido un gran reto-. Pero por suerte, pudieron con el trabajo".

"La profesora McGonagall se siente muy orgullosa de ti… - el anciano contemplaba con satisfacción al chico-. Lo mismo que yo… te subestimamos siempre, Harry".

"Como todos…- sonrió-. Y solo soy… aquello que siempre me enseñaste…"

"Profesor… - en la entrada de aquella oficina, se encontraba Severus Snape, con su acostumbrado cabello grasoso, y con aquellos ojos frios que recorrian la silueta de Harry-. ¿Interrumpo algo?"

"Nada, Severus… - rio cuando noto el odio que aquellas dos personas se profesaban-. ¿A que debo tu visita?"

"Rubeus Hagrid me informo que los centauros están cerca del campo de Quidditch.- su tono de voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto-. Retire a los alumnos de ese lugar antes de que pudieran darse cuenta".

"Bien hecho, Severus.- se puso en pie-. Acompañame Harry… mis palabras no tendrian mucha validez si es que no te ofrezco pruebas de ello".

El campo de Quidditch se encontraba destrozado, unica prueba de la presencia de aquellas criaturas que amenazaban la tranquilidad del castillo.

"No hay de que preocuparse.- Hermione los alcanzo ahí-. Son mensajes que los mismo centauros han escrito… lo único que les hace distintos, es que ellos no son buenos al recordar tanto símbolos".

"¿Y que pretenden decirnos con ello?.- hace tiempo que no lo veia así de concentrado en algo-. Porque… Lograste descifrarlo ¿No es así?"

"Claro… - Hermione saco un trozo de pergamino-. Resumiendo todo… - se hizo un breve silencio-. Los centauros se han cansado del poco respeto que los magos tienen hacia ellos".

"Lo mismo de antes… - aquello parecia un juego para Harry-. Bien… entonces… Goldstein envia una lechuza hacia el ministerio… informa al ministro que ya hemos analizado la situación".

"¡¡Si!!.-Goldstein corrio hacia la lechuceria del colegio.

"Regresare en el transcurso de la semana.- acomodo sus gafas-. Pero… no quiero levantar sospechas… así que, quisiera asumir temporalmente el cargo de profesor… en lo que decido que hacer".

"Puedes asumir mi puesto, Potter.- una mueca surco los labios de Snape-. A menos que sigas siendo el mismo desastre en Pociones".

"Gracias Profesor Snape… - le respondió en la misma forma-. También necesito otro puesto para Hermione para que continue con la traducción de estos mensajes.- señalo hacia los destruidos vestidores.

"La Srita. Granger puede tomar mi puesto.- Minerva McGonagall le dirigió una sonrisa complaciente a la chica-. Espero que no sea demasiado pesado el lidiar con tantos alumnos".

"Es todo un honor…- hizo una reverencia.

"¿Existe algun inconveniente si venimos desde mañana?.- Dumbledore respiro aliviado.

"Ninguno, Harry… - acaricio su larga barba blanca-. Yo me encargare de informalo".

"Entonces ya esta todo arreglado.- Goldstein había regresado-. A partir de mañana, nosotros nos encargaremos de la seguridad del colegio".

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando Hermione se dejo caer sobre el sofa de su habitación… nunca se había sentido tan cansada… ni extrañada de que Harry buscara tantas oportunidades de tenerla cerca.

Así que, con gran pesar, abandono su área de descanso cuando el timbre sono y maldijo a aquella persona que le había interrumpido.

"Veo que olvidaste el plan de esta noche.- Draco estaba frente a ella con el cejo fruncido-. ¿Demasiado trabajo?"

"Perdona, Draco… - lo invito a pasar, pero el rubio no se movio de su sitio-. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegue".

"Bien… - la cargo-. Pues entonces, ven conmigo… no fui a humillarme en ese lugar para que no pruebes el pastel".

El cansancio se borro de su rostro cuando vio la habitación de Draco, que solo estaba iluminada por la luz de velas, y percatándose que aparte del pastel, una suculenta cena le aguardaba en la mesa.

"Cuando sali de ese lugar, se me hizo un tanto tanto estupido el comer pastel solamente.- le permitio ponerse en pie-. Así que, compre un poco de comida para no empalagarnos con tanto dulce".

"Draco…- no podía creer tan grata sorpresa-. Yo no imaginaba que tu…"

"Mejor sientate.- ingreso en la cocina-. Todo esto no tiene el mismo sabor cuando se enfria".

"Muchas gracias… - murmuro-. Yo… nadie había tenido tantas amabilidades conmigo".

"Toma…- miro con asombro a Draco, quien con semblante molesto, sujetaba un ramo de rosas-. Pense que te gustarian".

"Son lindas…- las tomo-. No conocia esta faceta tuya".

"Pues no te acostumbres… - pese a su molestia, un tenue color carmesí adorno sus mejillas-. Y vamos a comer que hace horas que desfallezco".

"Claro… - acaricio las flores antes de sentarme y degustar los platillos.

Durante la comida, ninguno emitio palabra alguna, pero a Hermione comenzaba a gustarle el hecho de que Draco siempre bajara la vista cuando lo descubria observandola… 

-Cuantos problemas me habría ahorrado si te hubiera correspondido desde esa noche… ¿Sabes algo Draco?... ahora comienzo a dudar que Harry haya tenido relacion con el verde y negro que me atormentaban… tal vez ese sueño no reflejaba nada fisico… tal vez era una pista… por que tu también tenias esos colores… aun los tienes… el negro de la tunica… y el verde del emblema que se encuentra bordado en el-

"¿Ocurre algo?.- Draco limpiaba la comisura de sus labios-. No has tocado tu famoso pastel".

"Solo estaba pensando.- se apresuro a saborear del postre-. Nada serio".

"Imagino que mi regalo te desilusiono.- había una especie de preocupación en sus ojos-. Pero estarás conciente que en mi vida había hecho algo así".

"Oh… ¡¡No!!.- rio-. Draco… es perfecto… lo que pasa es que la que se siente mal soy yo por haberme olvidado de comprarte algo".

"No importa… - el rubio se puso en pie.

"Pero… - dudo.

En eso estaban, cuando el timbre del apartamento le brindo a Hermione una oportunidad para pensar en la forma en reparar su error.

"Yo abro… - detuvo a Draco cuando este se asomo en la puerta de la cocina-. No te preocupes".

"Bien… - prendio las luces y recogió algunos platos.

"¡¡Voy!!… - grito cuando el timbre volvió a sonar-. ¿Qué se le ofrece?.- le sonrió a la persona que tocaba con tanta insistencia.

"¿Hermione?.- se trataba de Harry, quien se extraño de verla en aquel lugar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡¡Harry!!.- cubrio su boca-. Hola… yo…"

"Potter... - atraido por el "sutil" grito, el rubio se acerco hacia la puerta-. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por estos rumbos?"

"¿Qué hace Hermione en tu apartamento?.- el jefe de los aurores se sentía fuera de lugar.

"No creo que sea el asunto  que vienes a tratar.- se interpuso entre Harry y la chica-. Y aunque lo fuera… no tengo por que contestarte".

"Bien… - Harry calmo su semblante-. El asunto que me trajo aquí… es para informarte que a partir de mañana, tu te encargaras del área de aurores… hasta que haya terminado mi mision en Hogwarts".

"De acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros.

"Y tampoco contaras con el apoyo de Hermione…-  pese a que su rostro parecia tranquilo, sus ojos transmitia demasiada furia-. Ella vendra conmigo".

"Claro… -fruncio el cejo-. ¿Algo mas?"

"No… - se volvió a ver a su amiga-. Hermione… - aquellas palabras sonaba con gran esfuerzo-. Esperare por ti en Hogwarts… antes de que inicien las clases"

"Ahí estare puntual.- asintió la chica.

Cuando la puerta se cerro tras de si, un incomodo silencio les hizo presa… Draco no dijo nada, y apago las velas que aun iluminaban la mesa…

"Olvide decirtelo… - se cruzo de brazos-. Fue una decisión que tomo mientras realizabamos la visita al colegio".

"No me extraña… - había frialdad en sus palabras-. Será mejor que vayas a tu casa… así descansaras antes del viaje que te espera".

"Puedo descansar mas tarde… - desordeno los cabellos del chico-. Por ahora, lo único en que pienso es que no puedo dejarte con todo este tiradero".

"Seria el colmo si lo hicieras… - desvio su mirada, mientras que una timida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

"¿Lavo los platos?.- lo condujo hacia la cocina.

"Si… - apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica-. Y yo te ayudare a secarlos".

Un nuevo amanecer había nacido, cuando Harry Potter con su elegante figura, meditaba frente al gran lago de su antigua escuela… eran un cumulo de emociones que golpeaban su mente… muchas de ellas, sin respuesta alguna…

"Buenos días… - Hermione fue a su encuentro, topandose con la serena mirada de aquel chico-. Pense que había llegado tarde… ¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Qué hacias en el apartamento de Malfoy?.- la fria brisa de la mañana  jugaba con el cabello de ambos.

"Vivo en el mismo edificio que el… - se cruzo de brazos-. Y celebrabamos San Valentin como cualquier persona.

"A mi parecio algo mas.- no podía dar credito a aquellas palabras-. ¡¡No puedo creer que hayas olvidado lo que ocurrio en  Navidad!!"

"Perdona… - sonrió, aquello no estaba en sus planes-. Pero tu fuiste el que parece no recordarlo… mirate Harry… es el mismo lugar en que me rompiste por primera vez el corazon… y creeme que eso nunca ha influido en el cariño que te guardo… mas me siento como una tonta, al esperar que decidas tus emociones…".

"Te dije que no me desagradabas… - había mucha verdad en las palabras de Hermione.

"Pero no fue suficiente… -le dio la espalda-. Por que yo si te he dicho que te amo…"

Notas del autor:

Aquí andamos con estas aburridas notas que lejos de interesante, vienen a quitarnos la alegria de cada capitulo… les comento que ahora si… estamos a dos capitulos para ponernos al día con lo que sucede de esta historia (actualizo hoy el capitulo 16)… mas sin embargo, puede que demore otro poquito… pero ahora si, pondre cuidado en cumplir mi palabra… ^^

¿Con quien se quedara?... sere sincera y yo ya no tengo ni idea… no es cierto… si se, pero prefiero que lo vayan descubriendo poco a poco en lo que queda de este fic que me ha permitido acercarme a ustedes… ¡¡¡ Capitulo 20 y se libran de mi!!!^^… uy y pensar que solo tendria 8… eso se los debo a ustedes que siempre me dejan sus comentarios… ahora ando pensando en un futuro final en el que todos quedemos satisfechos, aunque creo que eso vendra a ser un poco imposible… pero hare todo lo que este de mi parte…

Ahora si… me despido por el momento y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado…

Su amiga, Oracle.

P.d. Este capitulo es dedicado a todas las personas que lo leen, pero de forma un tanto especial, se lo dedico a Rei Li… o Battousai Tomoe, querida amiga que con sus sutiles metodos, me ha mantenido al pie del cañon ^^… para ti, amiga… y espero que pronto actualices cada uno de tus fics.

-Bye-


	15. El miedo a Sufrir

**Capitulo XV.**

****

**El miedo a Sufrir…**

-Creo que eso es lo que merezco… primero causo heridas ante una situación que yo no vi… y ahora que estaba conciente de tus sentimientos… me comporto de una forma indiferente…  desconocida incluso para mi…-

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry?.- un día como cualquier otro, el auror se encontraba frente a su padrino, que con semblante preocupado, esperaba alguna reaccion en el rostro del chico-. Se que no te gusta hablar mucho…  pero no aplicabas esa regla conmigo"

"No es nada, Sirius… - bebio un sorbo de su te-. Nada…"

"No se puede tener esa mirada por nada… - aquel hombre le observaba sin parpadear-. ¿Acaso no soy digno de tu confianza?"

"Sabes que no es eso… - una nostalgica mueca se matizo en sus labios-. Pero me sentiría mas estupido si te lo cuento… comprendeme por favor".

"Esta bien… - desistio de su deseo-. Pero te he de comentar… que ya he tenido oportunidad de ver esa mirada con anterioridad.- se apresuro a continuar, ante la duda que había en el rostro del chico-. No contigo… pero es el mismo semblante que James solia utilizar cuando algo no iba bien en torno a tu madre".

"Apuesto a que mi padre no cometio tanto errores como yo…- se mofo.

"No te creas, Harry.- su risa sono al gruñido de un perro-. James era algo cabeza hueca… y con tu madre no se llevaba precisamente bien…"

"Lupin ya me había comentado eso…- se cruzo de brazos-. Mi madre no era muy afectiva a su grupo…"

"Remus y ella eran prefectos de Gryffindor… - evoco su epoca de Merodeador-. Y por alguna extraña razon, no nos molestaba que frecuentara el grupo cuando iba por asuntos de su cargo… lo contrario a  James quien solo buscaba una forma de librarnos de ella".

"¿Y que hacia?.- siempre le resultaba grato el platicar de sus padres-. Por que imagino que mi madre se habra dado cuenta desde un inicio.".

"Tus padres eran polos muy opuestos… - continuo con su relato-. Nosotros teniamos demasiado desden por las normas, lo contrario de Lily, que siempre seguía el reglamento del colegio… motivo por el cual, agradecia que no la inmiscuyéramos en nuestros asuntos."

"Pero después se junto con ustedes… ¿Cierto?.- había burla en sus ojos.

"Así es…- tosió-. Eso fue a partir del sexto curso…y tu padre comenzo divertirle la idea de que hubiera una chica en nuestro grupo…"

"¿Y que sucedió después?.- aunque en sus palabras había indiferencia, a Harry le resultaba familiar esa historia.

"Lily resulto ser una gran amiga, y poco a poco, comenzo a ayudarnos en nuestras escapadas… intervino cuando Snape nos atrapo… y tu padre cambio su criterio de ella… para cuando se dio cuenta, fue por que Lily ya no era una simple compañera.- Harry apretó de forma involuntaria el recipiente en el que se encontraba su bebida.

"Imagino que mi madre también sentía lo mismo por el… - el recordar lo que había visto en el apartamento de Malfoy, le produjo un amargo sabor de boca.

"No… - lo miro detenidamente-. En eso te pareces a ella… James le caia bien… pero a ella le gustaba otra persona… - dudo-. A tu padre no le agradaba la competencia, así que, en palabras de tu madre, se comportaba como un gran imbecil cuando alguien se le acercaba… a excepcion de  nosotros".

"¿Quién le gustaba a mi madre?.- esa parte de historia, era algo que Lupin había omitido por alguna extraña razon..

"Alguien que también la quería… mucho…- sonrió con cierta tristeza-. Pero que prefirio la amistad de un amigo antes que nada".

"Acaso… - sus miradas se encontraron.

"Tu madre era una gran persona… - sus cabellos le impedian observar los ojos del mago-. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que le inspiraba a James… decidió aceptarlo…"

"Vaya… - se burlo de su mismo-. Así que todo esto, me pasa por jugar…"

"Imagino que te has dado cuenta de que Hermione ya se canso de esperarte.- Harry se sorprendio ante aquellas palabras-. No te alarmes… yo vi que la besaste en el convivio del Ministerio… pero también observe algo curioso al día siguiente…"

"Tu estabas en la cafeteria…- murmuro.

"Sorprendente cuando el mundo parece encogerse a tu alrededor.- asintió -. Remus y yo no teniamos pensado hacer algo en especial… increíble cuando vez a Malfoy ser amable con una persona"

"Me acabas de ahorrar la explicación.- intento aparentar que lo sucedido estaba demasiado lejos de afectarle.

"Te hare una pregunta, Harry… - los ojos de Sirius, se encontraban impregnados de una extraña chispa-. ¿De verdad la quieres?... o es simplemente un capricho al ver que ya no estas dentro de sus expectativas"

"Eso mismo me he preguntado estos días… - se frotaba con los nudillos la sien-. Y no me disgusta… pero ignoro si sea compasión lo que me inspira… o por que realmente me gusta".

"Analiza bien lo que vayas a hacer… - Sirius le transmitió todo el apoyo posible-. Antes de que cometas un error del cual, te arrepientas toda tu vida…"

"En eso ando… - rio un tanto burlon, ya que su padrino no tenia ni idea del desorden que había en su mente.

-Un capricho… tal vez, Sirius tenga razon… seguro que es solo eso lo que me impide analizar todo con la cabeza fria… ¿Quién me dice que es amor lo que siento por ella?... me percataba que muchos se le quedaban mirando… mas nunca me importo, ya que siempre estaba a mi lado… salvo ese día… cuando la vi con Malfoy –

Eran palabras que revoloteaban en la mente del auror una hora mas tarde, mientras que, con semblante  energico, veia a cada uno de los alumnos del quinto curso, pelear con lo basico en remedios curativos.

"¡¡Rojo!!".- grito cuatro horas mas tarde, cuando revisaba las muestras del experimento- ¡¡Por Merlin!!... ¿Qué no tienen idea de lo que es pesar Cantidades?"

"Es lo mismo que solia preguntarme cuando cursaba mi clase, Señor Potter.- Snape estaba disfrutando del espectáculo-. Aun me sigo preguntando si es el mismo desastre de ese entonces".

""Señor… - se acomodo sus gafas-. Creo que el puesto que ocupo en el Ministerio, responde sus dudas".

"Tampoco me extrañaria, cuando Amos Diggory tuvo la buena voluntad de asignarselo… - una risa de burla adorno el rostro de Snape.

"Profesor… -estaban frente a frente-. Le aseguro que sus… logros… no tienen ni la mas infima relacion con el trabajo que desarrollo, así que disculpeme, pero su grata conversación, interfiere con mis horas extras de trabajo".

A paso lento, Harry abandono aquel lugar… también tenia que darles las gracias a Snape, pues por orgullo propio, había intensificado sus estudios en esa materia.

"¿Hoy investigaremos en el Bosque Prohibido?- grandioso, la persona que por ahora, menos quería encontrarse.

"No… - su gesto se torno duro, casi tan indiferente como el de Malfoy-. Y por favor… deja de acosarme todo el tiempo con lo mismo".

"Pero Harry… - Hermione le cerro el paso de nueva cuenta-. Ya llevamos aquí un mes…"

"Y tu tienes tu trabajo… - con cierta firmeza, la aparto de su camino-. Así que te recomiendo no salirte del área que se te asigno".

"Harry, ya te he dicho que mi trabajo termino… - lo siguió por el pasillo-. Además, necesitas un apoyo para cuando ingreses al bosque".

"Bien… - se volvió a verla-. Entonces cuando la necesite, voy a solicitarlo… pero por ahora acata las ordenes que te doy… mantente fuera de la parte que me corresponde".

Había sido paciente… tolerante hasta sus propias fuerzas… pero los sucesos de aquel primer día, aun estaban fijos en su mente, y volvian esas preguntas que solian acompañarle desde su primera incursión en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué diablos vio en el?-

Con semblante derrotado, se alejo por aquellos pasillos hacia la oficina que le habían asignado, con un gran cansancio espiritual, se dejo caer en su silla, frotando sus ojos para relajarlos un poco.

"Si en vez de enjuiciarme… - poso su mirada en la pared, en donde podía observar las fotografías que correspondian a cada una de las generaciones que habían pasado por aquel colegio-. Pudieras darme la oportunidad de defenderme".

Enmarcada  en un fino lienzo dorado, cada uno de aquellos recuerdos tenia alrededor de la foto principal, los rostros de los alumnos que habían destacado en su generacion. 

"Tom Riddle.- descubrio a la generacion de hacia 59 años, en la que había el rostro bien parecido del mago mas temido durante ese tiempo-. Quien podía haberse imagino que se convertiria en ese monstruo…"

Continuando con su recorrido, llego a la generacion en la que un joven Sirius, reía junto con sus compañeros… indudablemente, el parecido que Harry tenia con su padre, era asombroso… salvo por esos ojos verde que por la antigüedad de la fotografia, no alcanzaba a distinguirse en la mirada de Lily Evans.

"Aquí ya son novios.- rio de buena gana cuando descubrio que esas dos personas estrechaban sus manos.

Y entonces, llego a la generacion que hacia tres años, todavía conservaba una importante distinción en su marco… podía verse a si misma, estrechando a Draco, y con todo el alboroto de Ron y Pansy…

"¿Dónde andas?.- rebusco entre aquellos rostro a su jefe, demorando un poco al localizarlo, pues con cierta apatia, observaba el alboroto que tenian cerca de el.

Había tristeza en aquello ojos… incomodidad antes que nada… todo lo distinto a lo que reflejaba la fotografia que adornaba uno de los marcos superiores de aquel lienzo, mostrando aquel chico timido que hacia un vano intento por ocultar la cicatriz de su frente.

"No te gusta… ¿verdad?.- se vio a si misma, a Ron y a Malfoy en las tres esquinas restantes-. Siempre te molesto que la gente mirara tu cicatriz… el niño que vivio".

Mas su monologo, se vio interrumpido con el incesante golpeteo que producia una lechuza marron, que pedia la aceptación de su envio.

"Perdona Eros… - la lechuza mordio levemente los dedos de su ama-. Estaba distraida".

Con ansiedad, desprendio la nota que pendia de la pata del ave,  que al verse liberada de su carga, se dirigió a la lechuceria del colegio para descansar del viaje.

"Es de Draco… - una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se sentó en el marco de la ventana para poder leerla.

- Es un mensaje muy breve… pero lo suficiente como para decirte que todo marcha bien por aquí, así que, procura que tu tirano jefe lo entienda para que deje de molestarme… hace un mes que no te veo, por lo que este fin de semana, ire a Hogsmeade, procura que no te vayan a poner trabajo para esos días, o tendré que verme en la necesidad de borrar del mapa a Potter… cuidate, Draco-

"Yo también espero que "mi tirano jefe" no me ocupe ese día.- penso en voz alta con sarcasmo, guardando la misiva entre sus documentos-. Aunque no lo creo…"

Sin mas que pensar, se dispuso a cerrar las ventanas, llamando su atención una furtiva figura que estaba a las orillas del bosque prohibido.

"Ese es Harry… - pese a la oscuridad, pudo reconocer al auror-. Pero… ¿Qué hace tan noche en ese lugar?"

"Señorita Granger.- la profesora McGonagall irrumpio en su oficina, obligandola a despegar su atención de la ventana-. El director me envio a informarle que un nuevo mensaje ha a aparecido".

"Si… - dudo-. Voy en un momento.- para cuando su vista regreso hacia el exterior, ya no había nadie en aquel lugar.

-Seguro que fue mi imaginación-

El barullo que producia el ir y venir de los que habitaban aquel castillo, no fue lo suficiente para calmar la intranquilidad que había en Hermione, ya que, a traves de los estudiantes, se había enterado que la ausencia de Harry en el desayuno, no era solo una coincidencia.

Durante aquel día, no existio momento en su cabeza, que le permitiera pensar en otra cosa,  en motivos que le impidieran a Harry el estar ahí… incluso se imaginaba que de un momento a otro, la puerta se abriria de golpe, dando paso al ojiverde… pero eso no sucedía, por lo que, cansada de esperar en su oficina,  se dirigo hacia el lago,  en donde vio extinguir y nacer un nuevo día… 

Pasaron dos días mas sin saber noticias del auror… incluso Sybill Trelawney se dedicaba a buscar su  espíritu en el mundo de los muertos con ayuda de los fantasmas del castillo… mas las esperanzas iban mermando, sumiendo a Hermione en su propio infierno cada que regresaba a la oficina.

"Por favor… - se abrazaba con fuerza-. Ven… regresa ya… regresa con bien… Harry…"

La mañana del cuarto día ya estaba muy avanzada, cuando recibio la noticia de su aparicion en la cabaña de Hagrid, que ante el deplorable aspecto del chico, le había mandado lo antes posible a la enfermeria.

"Tiene algunas heridas serias… - le explicaba Hagrid mientras se dirigian hacia la enfermeria-. La sangre que perdió, ha hecho que su recuperacion sea lenta… pero madame Pomfrey dice que saldra airoso de todo".

"¿Te dijo algo cuando lo encontraste?.- estaba entre furiosa y preocupada, pues le chocaban esos arrebatos de heroe que a veces se apoderaban de Harry.

"Si… - asintió el semi-gigante-. Que ya todo estaba solucionado…"

"¿Se fue a enfrentar con los Centauros?.- detuvo su apresurada marcha.

"Firenze menciono algo esta mañana… - Hagrid lucia exhausto-. Pero no quiso entrar en detalles… solo dijo que el guía había partido hacia otros campos… algo así… -dudo-. No lo entiendo cuando habla de esa forma".

"Elimino al lider… - paso saliva-. Era la unica forma en que los centauros dejarian de pensar en sublevarse".

"Vaya…- se quedo pensativo-. En ese caso, me sorprendo aun mas de Harry…"

"Y yo tengo ganas de retorcerle el cuello… - continuo su camino.

"Si lo vemos de esa forma… debio haberse dejado matar por los centauros… - rio ante la forma en que Hermione expresaba su precupacion.

En la enfermeria, se encontraba ya Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, quienes custodiaban ambos lados de la cama en la que un demacrado Harry, estaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Espero que Potter no sea tan irresponsable en sus misiones… - la profesora McGonagall estaba indignada-. Le dije claramente que los centauros no eran seres a tomarse en broma…"

"Profesora McGonagall…- a traves de las gafas de media luna, Hermione pudo observar aquella chispa de bondad que caracterizaba al anciano mago-. Ahora que la señorita Granger ha venido, ella puede encargarse de vigilar a nuestro intrépido auror…"

"Cuide que no se levante… - sentencio la profesora antes de marcharse, seguida por Hagrid, quien pese a su preocupación, la siguió sin chistar.

"Harry siempre procura hacer las cosas sin que otros sean afectados… - le dirigió unas palabras antes de abandonar aquel lugar-. Una simple mueca de preocupación… y el se arriesga sin medir consecuencia".

"Siempre ha sido así…-se acerco hacia el joven con recelo, admirandose por lo imperceptible de su respiración.

Aquel semblante palido que había en su piel… sus destruidas gafas que se encontraban en la mesita, rodeadas por un grupo de pociones para cada uno de aquellas heridas… algunos rastros de sangre que aun podian percibirse en sus manos… 

"Terco… -con sumo cuidado, tomo la mano del chico-. Eres un grandisimo estupido…"

-No se si lo lograre… incluso ignoro si podre sumirlo en lo mas profundo de mi corazon… por ahora, lo único en que pienso, es estar a su lado… es lo único que deseo…-

Eran pensamientos ajenos a los que en una taberna en Hogsmeade, un impaciente hombre, sorbia su cuarta bebida, buscando pensar en algun pretexto para no sentirse estupido ante aquellas personas que le preguntaban el motivo de su estadia en aquel lugar.

"Espero que tus excusas sean mejores que las mias… Granger… - consulto su reloj-. Lo suficientemente buenas, como para negarme que Potter tiene algo que ver con que me hayas dejado plantado…"

Reprimiendo su ira, pago lo consumido durante aquellas horas, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa de los gritos… lugar en el que podía ver claramente el castillo de Hogwarts…

"¿Por qué tan solo?.- sonrió ante aquella voz que llamaba su atención.

"Y tu… ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?… - Hermione estaba frente a el, intentando calmar la intranquilidad de la que había sido presa.

"Pero llegue… - aquella voz, sono como algo lejano, percatándose que había sido una jugarreta que su mente le había causado.

"Claro… - aquella mano que había intentado acariciar a la ilusion, se cerro… golpeando con furia los cimientos de la abandonada casona.

-Soñar… don único cedido al ser humano… maldición para quienes se dejan llevar hasta sus limites… temerarios aquellos que dejan de temer lo peor… estupidos que callan al ver desaparecer toda esperanza… -

Notas de Oracle…

Aburrida… aburrida… este capitulo no me gusto… y claro el que sigue de este, es peor… para alguno… para otros será que al fin estoy cumpliendo… de todas formas, espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes… y estamos a un capitulo… uno solo para que sepan como va todo esto… en la otra pagina en la que publico, ya me han pedido que lo extienda lo mas que pueda… pero a decir verdad, ya he sacado todo lo que podía ofrecer… y siempre estara en mi corazon esta historia… por que no es nada fuera del otro mundo… es algo que cualquiera que se haya permitido sentir, puede experimentarlo… ¿no creen?

Su amiga, Oracle.

+...La gente se marcha antes de que te des cuenta... No quiero mas recuerdos dolorosos... por eso... He decidido estar sola... sin embargo...  Las flores son bellas por que se deshojan... Y al morir, las personas renacen en el corazón del ser amado, y   entonces... son mas bellos...+


	16. Por Siempre en mi Corazon

**Capitulo XVI**

****

**Por siempre en mi corazon.**

Recargada contra la pared, Hermione había sido vencida por el sueño… fue Madame Pomfey quien le saco de su descanso, agradeciendo que su amigo, se encontraba aun dormido.

"No tardara en reaccionar… - le entrego la varita del auror-. Y va a necesitar sus gafas…"

"Yo me hare cargo…- palpo aquella varita, que lucia en buena forma.

"Bien… bien… - se dio media vuelta, un tanto ofendida por aquella petición-. Estare en mi oficina por cualquier cosa…"

"Gracias… - con un leve movimiento de su varita, los lentes de Harry  regresaron a su forma normal.

Aquella había sido una mañana roja… al menos, ese era el aspecto que los rayos del sol, le daban a las nubes… pero pese a la noticia que acababa de recibir le tranquilizaba, algo en su pecho, le anunciaba el olvido a algo igual de importante.

"Hermione… - murmuro el mago entre sueños, sacándola de sus banales pensamientos.

"Aquí estoy, Harry… - sujeto la mano de su amigo, quien sonrió aliviado, y con lentitud dejo a la luz, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

"Pense que no la contaria… - agradecio que le colocara las gafas-. Y también que no te veria…"

"Por tonto… - coloco la punta de su varita en el cuello de su amigo-. Y vieras las ganas que tengo de hacerte pagar por preocuparme… así que, explica por que rayos enfrentaste a los centauros sin mi ayuda…"

"No andaba analizando bien la cosas.- respondió en un susurro, pues sabia que cuando Hermione se enojaba, sus amenazas no eran algo a cuestionarse-. Lo siento…"

"No me convences… Potter.- retiro de mala gana su varita-. Pero prometi que te cuidaria…"

"Y te lo agradezco…- sujeto su frente-. Y te aseguro que esto fue suficiente para aclarar mi mente… mas de lo que yo hubiera querido"

"Entonces te recomiendo que analices la fea costumbre que tienes…- lo miro de reojo-. Siempre tienes que terminar en un hospital.."

"Me hubieras enviado a San Mungo…-bostezo-. Mi membresía de descuento ya se encuentra vigente"

"Y no dudes que la vas a estrenar cuando acabe contigo.- le arrojo una almohada-. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo unos minutos?"

"Tranquila…- rio-. Tenia ganas de ir a correr… pero mejor no voy a ningún lado…"

"Mas te vale… - abandono aquel lugar, ingresando al poco rato en su oficina, rebuscando en cada rincón, aquello que le tenia intranquila.

Reviso su agenda, e incluso, los examenes que había aplicado a los alumnos que iban atrasados en la materia… rebusco entre las cosas de su baul… mas sin embargo, fue hasta que revolvio unos documentos, cuando el pedazo de pergamino le hizo correr hacia el pueblo a toda prisa, con la esperanza de encontrarle lo antes posible.

 "¿No ha visto a Draco Malfoy?.- interrogo a la señora Rosmerta, quien tras negar, siguió atendiendo a su clientela.

"Hermione… - Hagrid le hizo señas para que se acercara-. ¿Ha despertado ya?... ¿Por qué no te encuentras vigilandolo?"

"Si… - dudo-. Hagrid… ¿De casualidad no has visto a Malfoy?"

"¿Malfoy?.-. la miro confundido-. Ahora que lo dices, lo vi hace unos minutos, cerca de la casa de los gritos…"

"¿Estas seguro?.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Claro… - se hizo una breve pausa-. Me pregunto por ti… y le informe lo sucedido con Harry… lo hubieras visto, se burlo del percance…que persona tan horrible".

Mas Hermione ya no le escucho, pues a todo lo que sus piernas le permitian se dirigió hacia el camino que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, descubriendo una figura que venia por el mismo camino.

"Hasta que Potter te dejo libre… - había una mueca de desprecio en aquel rostro, y Hermione sabia que lo merecia, pues había olvidado algo muy importante.

"Lo lamento… - toda explicación estaba lejos de ser creida por el rubio-. Yo… fue mi culpa…"

"Eso ya lo se… - pese a lo tenso de la situación, Hermione se sorprendio del cambio en aquel chico en tan solo un mes.

Su piel ya no tenia ese aspecto palido, y había un semblante de madurez en aquel rostro que lucia molesto, mas lo que llamo su atención fue el largo cabello rubio que ahora lucia, siendole posible el reprimir una sonrisa ante el gran parecido que Draco tenia con su finado padre, Lucius Malfoy.

"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… - le ofreció su mano-. Pero no aquí… vayamos a la cafeteria de ese sangre sucia Dean Thomas…"

"Si… -sujeto aquella mano, y al poco rato, se vio frente aquel establecimiento.

Había poca clientela esos días… por lo que no hubo gran problema para elegir unas de las mesas que se encontraban en el balcon, lo suficientemente alejadas, como para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

"Perdona… - no se atrevia a mirarlo-. No quise olvidarlo…"

"No te estoy pidiendo cuentas… - suspiro-. Hermione… te invite a venir aquí, por que tengo algo muy importante que decirte… a decir verdad, algo que ni yo mismo había previsto…"

"¿Qué sucede?.- algo le hacia sentir cierta intranquilidad.

"Durante el tiempo en que estabas fuera… - dudo-. No te enteraste de la noticia… el lider de los aurores en Rumania se retiro, y el Ministro fue el encargado de buscar a un sustituto lo suficientemente capaz con ese puesto…"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.- sintió que una extraña fuerza le oprimia el pecho.

"Lo que quiero decirte es que… Amos Diggory me ofreció el puesto…- había una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡¡No!!.- cubrio su rostro-. Por dios, Draco… no estas entendiendo nada".

"Tienes razon…- se burlo-. Deja que termine…"

"Pensaste que había elegido a Harry por que falte a nuestra cita.- le impidió seguir con su explicación -. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver…-se puso de pie.

"Primero escuchame.- había un acento autoritario en aquellas palabras que le hicieron volver a sentarse-. Lo que sucedió ayer, no influyo en nada… -respiro profundamente-. Tenia que decidirme ese mismo día… y… acepte".

"No…- bajo la cara, no iba a darle el gusto de verle llorar.

"Esperaba que lo entendieras…- se cruzo de brazos-. Es la oportunidad de mi vida…".

"Claro que lo entiendo…- limpio su rostro-. Y te felicito por tu decisión".

"Cuanta alegria…- respondió con sarcasmo-. Tenia la esperanza de que fueras mas efusiva".

"Disculpame… - se puso en pie-. La verdad es que no se como felicitarte…yo… - intento sonreir, mas las lagrimas le traicionaron e incapaz de soportarlo, corrio hacia la salida.

"Es lo mejor…- una mueca de disgusto se matizo en su rostro-. Creeme…"

Extrañado por la tardanza de Hermione, Harry prefirio calmarse leyendo uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca… un intento que había rendido frutos, pues cinco horas mas tarde, no se percato de la figura de su amiga, quien con paso lento y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, camino hacia el… envidiando la calma y tranquilidad que había en su rostro.

"¡¡Hermione!!.- el caer de un vaso lo saco de su concentración, percatándose que no estaba solo.

"Hola… - una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Creo que tarde un poco... ¿No es así?"

"Casi no me di cuenta… - busco su varita y encendio mas luces, viendo con claridad el rostro de su amiga-. ¿Has estado llorando?"

"No… - mintio-. Es solo que hacia mucho viento en el lago… y mis ojos se irritaron…"

"En estas fechas no hay corrientes fuertes de viento… - cerro el libro y lo coloco junto a los demás-. ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"He dicho que nada… - respiro profundamente-. Nada que no me haya buscado".

"Ha sido Draco, ¿verdad?...-sus ojos centellearon de furia-. Si es así… me encargare de darle su merecido a ese imbecil".

"¡¡No le haras nada!!.- grito molesta-. No ahora que le va tan bien".

"¿A que te refieres?.- analizo cada uno de aquellos gestos

"Al fin su trabajo ha sido reconocido…- no se percato que algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-. Se ira a Rumania… ha aceptado el puesto de auror en jefe".

"Hermione… - se sorprendio que la chica lo abrazara y que se soltara a llorar en su hombro, haciendole sentir como un gran tonto.

"Se va, Harry… - balbuceo entre sollozos-. Y no puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quede aqui".

"Es verdad…- acaricio los cabellos de la chica, sintiendo una gran ternura al verle tan indefensa-. Pero si puedes hacer algo para que se vaya en paz… regalale tus sonrisas… es el mejor recuerdo que se puede llevar para comenzar su nueva vida".

"Pero… - lo miro-. No se cuando partira…"

"Eso dejamelo a mi…- con ayuda de Hermione, se coloco frente a la chimenea de la enfermeria, contactando en pocos minutos al Ministro de Magia.

Por alguna extraña razon, aquella mañana de lunes, había amanecido lluviosa, provocando que algunos de los viajeros lamentaran el no llevar sus sombrillas y alguna gabardina que les protegiera mejor contra el frio.

A todo esto, se mantenia ajeno el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, quien con semblante ceñudo, pasaba cada unas de las paginas del profeta, en espera del tren que le llevaria hacia Rumania, lugar en el que habría de comenzar una nueva vida… alejado de todo aquello que le causaba tanta confusion y heridas.

El incesante golpeteo de sus zapatos contra el agua que se había estancando en algunos tramos de aquellas viejas calles, era lo único que se escuchaba en aquellas horas del día… su largo cabello, se encontraba empapado por aquella leve lluvia que caia sobre su frágil figura… 

Contra su pecho, se encontraba un pequeño bulto, el cual, parecia protegido por su portador… quien rogaba llegar a tiempo… ser capaz de despedirse en la forma perfecta.

El tablero de viajes anunciaba la salida próxima… Draco, sin prisa alguna, verifico que su equipaje se encontrara en orden antes de que fuera llevado hacia su compartimiento… el barullo de la gente, peleando por hacerse de un lugar, le obligaron a esperar…

Chocando contra algunas personas, observo el panel principal, apresurandose a localizar el anden en donde se encontraba parqueado el tren que lo alejaria de su lado…

La gente comenzo a disminuir, por lo que, sin mas motivo que le impidiera entretenerse, se dispuso a subir al tren, avanzando tan solo tres escalones cuando una juvenil voz llamo su atención.

"No pensaras irte sin despedirte de mi… ¿Verdad?.- el rubio se volvió a ver hacia la puerta de aquel anden, topandose con una empapada Hermione, quien reía ante su buena suerte.

"¿Qué haces aquí?.- se quito la gabardina y la coloco en los hombros de la chica-. Estas empapada… vas a enfermarte".

"No importa…- rio-. Tenia que desearte un buen viaje… y entregarte algo para que no me olvides…"

"Tonta…- rio divertido-. No era necesario…"

"Pero tenia que hacerlo… - quito la cubierta de su obsequio-. Tenia pensado regalartelo en tu cumpleaños… pero solo me diste una noche para terminarlo…"

"Un jersey… - no podía creerlo-. Y con una J bordada".

"Así es… jefe… - rio de buena gana-. Se que triunfaras en tu nuevo trabajo… y también… quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo".

"Gracias… - rebusco entre sus bolsillos-. Ese día, te fuiste sin darme oportunidad a darte esto… te servira".

"Es lindo…- se trataba de un brazalete, con la forma de una serpiente de verdes ojos.

"Una ultima cosa… - si que era difícil lo que iba a decir-. Hazle la lucha a lo de Potter… pues como te dije en el convivio de navidad… no es tan feliz como tu crees".

"Lo hare…- le regalo su mejor sonrisa-. Prometo que ahora ya no me dejare vencer".

"Esa es la Hermione que amo… - acaricio las mejillas de la chica-. Es una pena que solo viera esta sonrisa cuando Potter estaba de por medio".

"Opino lo mismo.- le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ignorando la llovizna que caia sobre sus hombros, y apretando aquella prenda contra su cuerpo, Hermione despedia a aquella persona que había sido tan importante en su vida… en su mente, revivia cada situación vivida a su lado… triste o alegre… la noche de aquel ultimo año, en la que un adolescente de 17 años,  con sumo enfado le decia que en verdad la amaba… bailando a su lado… aquel rostro sereno cuando dormia… 

"¡¡¡Cuidate mucho Draco!!!.- agito su mano en señal de despedida, hasta que el tren, dejo de verse en el horizonte.

*************************************

"Te vez mas tranquila… - se sonrió al verle llegar-. ¿Pudiste darle alcance?".

"Si… - asintió contenta-. Y segui tu consejo…".

"Veras que todo ira bien…- siguió mirando hacia la gran ventana que había en la enfermeria-. De eso no tengas duda alguna…"

"Conozco a Draco, mejor que nadie… - se llevo la mano hacia el corazon-. Y se que antes preferiria morir… a no cumplir sus objetivos".

"Por un momento, pense que se arrepentiria al verte en aquel anden… - coloco su frente contra la ventana-. O incluso… que tu partirias a su lado…"

"Eso no…- rio-. Nuestros destinos son completamente distintos… el va hacia Rumania, a demostrar que no es cualquier mago… yo… yo todavía tengo cosas que hacer en este lugar…"

"¿Si?.- se volvió a verla-. ¿Y se puede saber de que se trata?"

"Cuidar de ti, mi osado amigo… - se encogió de hombros, mientras que su amigo se acercaba a ella-. Hasta que también sea tiempo para continuar mi camino".

"Espero que ese día no llegue nunca.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con paso lento, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Madame Pomfrey en busca de otra actividad que le mantuviera quieto.

"Oye Harry… - lo detuvo-. Yo tengo algo que decirte… muy importante… pero jura que no te enojaras… prometemelo…"

"¿Prometerlo?.- la miro con recelo-. Vamos Hermione… no creo que sea tan serio".

"Es muy grave… - bajo la vista-. Hace tiempo… yo te dije que te quería mucho… y veras…"

"Y yo cometi la estupidez de decirte ebria… - rio por lo bajo-. ¿A que viene ese comentario ahora?"

"Tengo que explicártelo… - paso saliva-. Lo que te dije el primer día que llegamos aquí… no te lo había dicho antes… pero, Harry… de verdad… yo te amo".

"Eso ya lo se… - la chica alzo el rostro.

"Vaya… -respiro aliviada-. Y yo muriendome de la angustia…"

"Hermione… no quiero que tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte…- se encontraba indeciso.

"Espera…- lo obligo a callar-. Te lo dije para desahogarme… no me des una respuesta ahora…- lo miro decidida-. Pero promete que si algun día te gusto, me lo vas a decir".

"Si…- asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-. No dudes que seras la primera en saberlo".

"Con eso me conformo por  el momento… - se arremango su tunica-. Y otra cosa, Harry…"

"¿Ahora que?.- se sorprendio ante la filosofia con que su amiga estaba tomando los ultimos acontecimientos.

"Prepara a Cho… - sentencio-. Dejale en claro que Ginny Weasly no es su rival mas fuerte… avisale que no voy a permitir que te aleje de mi lado".

"Esta bien…- la vio marcharse, y pese a aquellas palabras, una extraña paz comenzo a recorrer cada celula de su cuerpo, como si hubiera esperado por esas palabras desde hacia tiempo..

-Gracias por todo, Draco… y fiel a mi juramento… ahora si voy a pelear por la persona a la que mas amo...-

Notas de la autora:

Dejenme pensar… ¿Qué parte de mi quieren?... digo, por que mi hermana ya aparto mi cabeza, mi cuello pertenece a Rei-chan…mis deditos ya los aparto mi amiga Zya… así que, de ahí en fuera, lo único que pido es que nadie quiera mi corazon… por lo demás, mutilen cada parte de esta autora que ahora se dedica a lamentar el giro de su historia ¿ven por que necesito mi corazon?

Veamos que sucede a partir de todo esto… lo que sea, creo que viene a subsanar el único error que he cometido… haber puesto una clasificacion en esta historia… de haber sido de otra forma, esto no seria mas que un de tantos borradores que están subrayados en mi libreta ^ ^… también señalo que este es el ultimo capitulo que llevo publicado, por lo que he cumplido mi palabra y ahora, voy de acuerdo a Hispafics.

Cuidense mucho… y que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado 

Oracle

+Una vez escuche que la muerte era un largo sueño del que jamás se despierta… pero… y si la vida, fuera una noche de sueño… entonces, la muerte es solo  despertar de el +


	17. ¿En que piensas?

**Capitulo XVII**

****

**¿En que piensas?**

-Draco se fue… es la segunda vez en que nos separamos, pero esta vez, ha sido muy distinto… ya que, nada se ha quedado sin aclaracion alguna… y pese a que mi corazon sufrio con todo esto… no le permiti hacer lo mismo que yo… el no huyo… y eso le mantendra sereno en su trabajo-

"Hasta me da la impresión de que me resolvio la vida.- platicaba con su pequeño gato, quien echado en su cama, la veia arreglarse y usar el cepillo como micrófono-. Hazle la lucha a lo de Potter… claro que lo hare, amigo".

El sonido de su despertador, le anuncio que estaba sobre tiempo, y que un retardo en la oficina, le podría disminuir puntos para ocupar el puesto que Draco había dejado libre.

"Y lo voy a conseguir… - rio divertida, colocandose la capa y abandonando aquel lugar.

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le permitian, celebro cuando al abrir la oficina, se percato que era la primera en llegar.

"Genial…- se coloco tras su escritorio, y comenzo con su reporte diario-. Ahora a trabajar".

"¿Haciendo meritos?.- Harry ingreso en la oficina.

"Claro… - sonrió-. Si obtengo el puesto…el salario seria mejor del que ahora percibo…y seria bueno el dar ordenes… como en los viejos tiempos".

"Pues creo que vas por buen camino… - tenia un gesto profundo cuando la mirada de Hermione se dirigió a el"

"Y a ti parece no agradarte…- se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez, te desagrada el que vayas a soportarme mas tiempo si lo consigo…".

"No es eso… - fruncio el cejo-. Hace unos meses recibi una carta de Viktor Krum, reclamado el hecho de que no este en la selección nacional de Quidditch… como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo".

"Veo que Snape se nego a regresar tan fácil a su puesto…- le dio una palmadita en la espalda-. Pero si yo obtengo el puesto, ya veras que tendras tiempo hasta para eso…"

"Lo se… - le estaba agradecido-. Y espero que eso suceda…"

"Es una suerte que el puesto no lo otorgues tu… - ahí estaba, con ese negro cabello y delgada figura, sonriéndole al azorado auror-. ¿No es así, Harry?"

"Cho… - Hermione no sabia que era lo que pasaba con Harry, parecia molesto ante la intromisión, aunque una sonrisa estuviera en su rostro-. No imagine que vendrias a verme… ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Si… - extendio un sobre-. Mis padres la enviaron anoche… desean que te presente ante toda la familia en su aniversario".

"¿Presentarme?.- inconscientemente, retrocedio, hasta que choco contra el escritorio de Hermione, tirando algunos papeles-. ¿Cuándo?"

"Este sabado… - manteniendose al margen, Hermione fulmino con la mirada a la morena, resultandole insoportable aquella risa que emitia la chica-. Pasas por mi, y llegamos juntos… lo digo por que te van a acosar… y yo…"

"No puedes, Harry… - Cho reparo en su presencia, lo mismo que Harry, quien conocia el semblante molesto de Hermione.

"¿No puedo?.- parpadeo, esperando que su cerebro procesara aquellas palabras.

"No…- con semblante tranquilo, se acerco a Cho-. Recuerda que Remus cumple años ese día… y Sirius te aviso anteayer…"

"Es verdad… - una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios-. No puedo… pero bueno, tu podrias venir conmigo.- respondió apresuradamente cuando se percato de la furiosa mirada de Cho-. Así, al fin de conoceria."

"¿Conocerla?.- murmuro Hermione, percatándose de que la ira, se transformaba en… ¿asco?

"Se trata del hombre lobo… ¿No es así?.- su voz amable cambio, sin tener el mas mínimo cuidado en borrar su acento se torno despectiva.

"Así es… - asintió el ojiverde, mostrando un gesto de molestia en su rostro-. ¿No creo que sea mucho el pedirte que seas amable con el, ese día?"

"Claro que no…- se dio la vuelta-. Por que no pienso acompañarte…"

"Entonces no me esperes en el aniversario de tus padres.- respondió tajante-. Y si ya has terminado, te pido que abandones este lugar…"

"No tienes que repetirmelo… - azoto la puerta tras de si-. Y puedes buscarme cuando decidas no juntarte con fenómenos". 

"Lo tendré en cuenta, Cho… - le resultaba mas fácil el darle por su lado, a tener que ir en su búsqueda.

"Fue mi imaginación… o ella odia a los semihumanos.- le cuestiono Hermione.

"Detesta  todo aquello que pueda originar el que señalen a su familia.- respondió malhumorado-. Debiste haber visto la cara que puso cuando se entero que Sirius era mi padrino".

"¿Y por que la soportas?.-era una pregunta simple, pero que encerraba un sinfín de respuestas.

"No lo se… - se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez por que aun la idealizo como la mujer perfecta para mi".

"¿Estas loco?.- se burlo, provocando que Harry se sonrojara de la pena-. ¿Cómo puedes amar algo así?"

"Eso es lo mismo que a veces, suelo preguntarme.- murmuro para si mismo-. Pero en fin… ¿Podrias decirme cuando recibi esa invitacion?"

"Esta mañana… - le entrego el sobre-.  No creas que lo lei… Sirius también me invito, así que por eso pude ayudarte"

"Y no sabes que ayuda… - gruño Harry-. Sus padres quieren que ya haga formal mi compromiso…"

"Hablando de eso… - había reproche en aquellos ojos castaños-. ¿No le dijiste a Cho que tenia rival?"

"Si… - asintió sin gana alguna-. Pero eso no es raro para ella… así que no le dio gran importancia".

"¿Y a ti?.- sonrió-. ¿Tampoco te importo mucho?"

"¿Importarme?.- evito aquella mirada que pudiera percatarse del color carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas-. Yo…"

"Será que estas confundido… - se cruzo de brazos-. Pero en fin… ¿Te molesta si asisto al cumpleaños de Remus?"

"Para nada… - se coloco la capa apresurado-. Paso por ti cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana… ¿Aun vives en el mismo edificio?"

"Así es… - asintió sin mas que agregar, regresando a  lo que hacia antes de que Harry la interrumpiera.

Para Hermione, resulto divertida la hora de comida al correr de la semana, pues sentía que si las miradas asesinaran, bien que habría muerto cuatro veces.

"¿Por qué te mira Cho Chang de esa forma?.- se atrevio a preguntarle Michael una tarde en que el recibio un pedazo de pan en la cabeza cuando este iba dirigido hacia Hermione.

"No lo se… - le sonrió a la susodicha, quien molesta siguió degustando su comida de mala gana-. Tal vez por que estuve presente en la discusión que tuvo con el jefe".

"Yo oi algo… - tercio una chica del área de Objetos Perdidos-. Parece que se nego a ir a la fiesta de sus padres e invitarla a la fiesta de un hombre lobo".

"¿En serio?.- se acerco otro de los aurores-. Imagino que el hombre lobo en cuestion habra sido el buen Lupin".

"Así es… - asintió Hermione, sorprendida de que conocieran a su antiguo profesor de DCAO.

"El jefe es demasiado benevolente con ella.- secundo Smith, quien se sentó al lado de Hermione-. Si a mi, me hicieran esos desplantes, ya la habría enviado a Azkaban lo antes posible".

"Eso no es lo peor… - Hermione casi se ahoga con el jugo cuando noto que Ginny Weasly estaba entre ese grupo de curiosos-. Comenzo a decir en Regulación Magica que Harry sentía la misma repulsión  que ella por Sirius y Lupin"

"¡¡Eso es mentira!!.- grito Michael, quien tomo el trozo de pan y parecia dispuesto a mandarlo de vuelta a su dueña.

"Baja la voz… - le reto Hermione-. Eso lo sabemos bien… así que no hagamos caso a los rumores".

"Es una blasfemia.- gruñia Michael-. Una calumnia… un ultraje".

"No es para tanto… - lo interrumpo Hermione, notando que Cho se acercaba hacia ellos-. Estoy segura de que como toda pareja, tienen sus problemas…además, es la primera vez que sucede".

"¡¡Que cosa!!.- casi se queda sorda ante el grito de aquel numeroso grupo que comia en las mesas 3,4,5,6 y 7.

"Necesito  invitarte a tomar un café, Hermione… - Ginny rio divertida-. Ahí podría tener el tiempo suficiente como para contarte la mitad de escandalos que la histerica de Cho Chang le ha hecho a Harry…"

"¿Y desde cuando eres el periodico oficial del Ministerio, Weasly?.- los curiosos, regresaron a sus actividades cuando vieron a Cho detrás de Ginny.

"Desde que te derrame el jugo, Cho… - la encaro.

"Aquí va ha haber guerra.- le murmuro Smith a Hermione, quien notaba aquellas miradas furiosas que se dirigian aquellas dos personas.

"Ven, Hermione… - Michael la alejo de todo ese pleito-. Saldrian afectados tus meritos si te quedas en este lugar".

"¿A que se refieren con la mitad de escandalos?.- estaba confundida.

"No soy la persona mejor indicada  para decirtelo… - rio-. Pero tu eres amiga del jefe, preguntale…"

"Ahora entiendo tus palabras, Draco… - penso para si, sin oponer resistencia alguna cuando Michael jalaba  de ella.

"… y yo sere el primero en felicitarla.- regreso de su ensueño, notando que estaban frente a la oficina de aurores.

"¿Felicitar, a quien?.- pregunto apenada.

"A quien saque al jefe de esa relacion masoquista.- fruncio el cejo-. ¿Acaso no me andabas haciendo caso?"

"Lo siento… - rio nerviosa.

"De todas formas… - tosió-. Creo que te vere en la fiesta de Remus… ¿No es así?"

"Si…- asintió-. ¿También te invito a ti?"

"Claro… - se señalo a si mismo-. Es un buen amigo de los aurores y de mucho de los departamentos del ministerio, por lo que no habra de extrañarte que asistan varias personas a felicitarle por su cumpleaños…"

"Vaya… - ingreso en la oficina, sorprendiendose de lo importante que resultaba el cumpleaños de Remus para todos.

"Espero que te quede… - Harry estaba en la oficina, entregandole un paquete-. Te servira para el largo recorrido que nos espera".

"¡¡Harry!!.- grito espantada-. No sabia que habias vuelto ya… pudiste avisarme y te esperaba para comer".

"¿Y toparme con Cho?.- fruncio el cejo-. No gracias… menos con el alboroto que vi cuando pase por ese lugar".

"Ginny y Cho…- rio Hermione, un tanto compungida pues ella había iniciado indirectamente ese alboroto.

"¿Hay algo que quieras saber?.- se sentó en el borde del escritorio, consiente de que aquello habría provocado las usuales dudas en Hermione.

"No…aun no… - se quedo pensativa-. Mañana tenemos mucho tramo por recorrer… seria grato el tener un tema de platica".

"Bien… entonces podemos iniciar con esa platica desde hoy- Harry le entrego su capa-. Llevate tus cosas… las visitas a Azkaban suelen ser tan largas, que no creo que puedas regresar al ministerio".

"Si… - le encantaba cuando Harry la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de preocupación.

Su primera visita a Azkaban, le resulto demasiado amena el escuchar entre gestos y ademanes los usuales desplantes y gritos histericos de cada una de las  peleas que Harry había tenido con Cho a traves de su tiempo de noviazgo... incluso las ganas de callarla cuando comenzaba a hablar mal de las unicas personas que le importaban…

"La horrible Hermione Granger… - grito indignada-. ¿Puedes creerlo?... aun no me perdona que su popularidad en Hogwarts se fuera a pique cuando sus admiradores comenzaron a molestarme con sus tontos y  ridiculos versos".

Un "miau" fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su gato, quien ronroneaba apacible en la cama, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione.

"Será su problema si no hizo caso a mi advertencia.- se dejo caer sobre la cama-. Me aleje para que Harry fuera feliz… pero con lo que me he enterado… ya es tiempo que me permita una oportunidad para ver si su felicidad esta ligada a otra persona".

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por entre sus cortinas cuando el golpeteo de su puerta le anuncio la llegada de Harry, quien con una pequeña maleta y dos pasajes de tren le apresuraba a partir.

"¿Y los demás?.- bostezo Hermione, mientras que el tren comenzaba su marcha-. Pense que nos encontrariamos aquí".

"Todos llegan por su parte… - cerro el compartimiento-. Así que cuando lleguemos a las montañas, en casa de Remus, los veremos".

"¿Y que paso con Cho?.- se atrevio a preguntar-. ¿Te intento hacer cambiar de decisión?"

"Hermione… - fruncio el cejo-. Hoy no quiero saber nada que tenga algo que ver con Cho Chang… cosa que voy a agrader si desistes en preguntar por ella… ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo.- rio nerviosa.

"Así que… -se sentó frente a ella-. ¿De que quieres platicar?"

"No lo se…- suspiro aliviada de que aquel ceñudo joven hubiera desaparecido-. Acabas de cerrarme todo tema"

"Entonces yo quiero saber algo… - acerco su rostro al de la chica, quien no tuvo tiempo de ocultar su sonrojo ante la cercania de Harry-. Te alejaste tres años de mi, por lo que quisiera saber exactamente el motivo".

"¿Motivo?.- parpadeo-. Harry… me aleje para olvidarte… y lo estaba logrando, por lo que decidi volver…- se avergonzó de si misma-. Pero a la primera prueba volvi a caer…"

"¿Fue aquella vez en que Malfoy te encontro en la librería?.- se mostraba muy tranquilo.

"Así es… - asintió fervientemente-. Cai en sus brazos, y termine huyendo de aquel lugar…"

"Eso es lo que mas me extraña… - se acomodo las gafas-. ¿Por qué no acabaste de huir cuando me presente ahí?"

"Por que… - dudo, sintiendo que aquellas palabras difícilmente pasarian por su boca-. Tenia que enfrentarte… y entonces me di cuenta de que mi huida solo marco cobardia desde un inicio."

"Acabas de saciar mi duda… - la interrumpió-. Por un momento llegue a pensar que me odiabas con todo tu corazon".

"No podría… - sonrió.

"Claro que si… - sentencio Harry con aire profundo, como si hubiera meditado esas palabras desde hacia tiempo-. Por que se puede odiar, con la misma magnitud con la que alguna vez se amo".

"Pero yo no, Harry… - sujeto las manos del chico, intentando hacerle creer en sus palabras-. Nunca podría… por que solo se odia cuando se traiciona el amor que ambos se profesaron… y en mi caso, eso no sucedió".

"Mas jugue con tus sentimientos…- apretó con fuerza las manos de la chica-. Y yo de verdad quisiera…".

"Tranquilo señor Potter.-  soltó sus manos y acaricio el rostro del mago-. Los sentimientos no se obligan… así que, le propongo dejar por la paz esta conversación, que resulta mas dolorosa para usted que todo para mi".

"Solo tengo claro que me molesta el hecho de que estés con otras personas… - cerro los ojos, confesando aquella inquietud que había tenido desde su ultimo año en Hogwarts-. Me resulta insoportable que estés alejada de mi".

"¿De verdad?.- parpadeo la chica, incapaz de saber si reir o llorar por aquella muestra de celos que despertaba en Harry-. Es lo mismo que me sucedía cuando te veia rodeado de todas esas chicas… mas no creo que sea serio, señor Potter.- le toco la frente-. Seguro que solo se tratan de preocupaciones hacia una amiga".

"Si eso fuera… - una sonrisa timida apareció en sus labios-. No estaría tan confundido… y lo que intento decirte es que… una parte de mi, te ama…- dudo-. En la misma magnitud con la que alguna vez jure amar a Cho… mas otra parte de mi, teme que esto sea mentira…"

"Y te he dicho que lo dejes por la paz… - sentencio Hermione-. Yo no te estoy obligando a corresponderme, eso es algo que debe nacer de ti... deja que el tiempo siga con su curso normal".

"De acuerdo… - desistio de sus intenciones ante la autoritariedad con la que se mostraba su amiga-. Pero si quiero dejar algo en claro".

"¿Qué cosa?.- fruncio el cejo.

"Te vez mas bonita cuando sonries… - se quito las gafas decidido a que dormiria el resto del camino.

"Tonto… - murmuro Hermione, intentando controlar sus sonrojadas mejillas, que difícilmente colaboraban con sus deseos.

Notas de la Autora:

Wao… si que se pusieron rara las cosas… ¿Mala?... no, si se nota que Cho es tan linda que me dan ganas de reducirla a cenizas… de todas formas que no consiguió lo que quería… ^^ en fin… que tengo ganas de hacerles caso a lo que me han solicitado, y que creo justo, pero no hago nada a menos de que todos estén de acuerdo…

Ya he comenzado con el capitulo XVIII, y creo que tienen razon… esto no puede terminar hasta un capitulo XX, por lo que si están de acuerdo, pienso alargarlo un poco mas… y bueno… como siempre lo dejo a su criterio ^^

Ya no los canso…¡¡¡Que el capitulo sea de su agrado!!!... y ya saben, sus comentarios siempre son muy importantes para mi.

Su amiga, Oracle

P.d. Con cariño para mi querida amiga Rei Li ^^ ¡¡¡Te estimo mucho, amiga!!!


	18. El Cumpleaños de Lupin

**Capitulo XVIII**

****

**El Cumpleaños de Lupin.**

"Todo esto es maravilloso.- exclamo Hermione tres horas mas tarde, cuando el tren detuvo su marcha y pudo disfrutar libremente del paisaje de aquella área boscosa.

"Tienes razon.- asintió Harry, al mismo tiempo en que recogia su equipaje, frunciendo el cejo cuando un grupo de personas lo señalaban al pasar-. ¿Quieres que rentemos caballos?… aun nos espera un tramo por recorrer.- ignoro a aquella gente, concretándose a que Hermione disfrutara el viaje.

"Claro… - se volvió a verlo, quitandole su equipaje sin perder tiempo.

"Pues… -alguien golpeo el hombro de Harry-. Habra que rentar una manada para que podamosir todos juntos".

"¡¡Fred… George!!- los saludo afectivamente, pues desde que los gemelos tuvieran éxito en su tienda, era rara la oportunidad de verles.

"Mi buen Harry… - Fred le apretó con fuerza, mientras que George miraba con sumo interés a la invitada.

"¿Quienn es tu amiga?...- se acerco a la susodicha, quien miraba a Harry en busca de alguna respuesta.

"He de imaginar que he cambiado mucho… - extendio su mano esperando que George respondiera a su saludo-. Soy yo… Hermione Granger"

"No… - rieron a la par los gemelos-. Es increíble el cambio"

"No pareces la aguafiestas que nos quito 50 puntos por arrojar bombas fetidas a la gata de Filch.- se apresuro a señalar George

"Ahora que me acuerdo… - se quedo pensativo unos minutos-. Ginny… nos comentos que te había visto… departamento de aurores… ¿No es así?"

"¡¡Por supuesto!!.- grito euforico-. Ronnie también comento algo parecido…"

"¿Vino?.-se atrevio a preguntar Hermione, al mismo tiempo en que Harry borraba su sonrisa y la cambiaba con un semblante molesto.

"Claro... – señalaron hacia una tienda de regalos-. Acompaño a Ginny por un buen obsequio para el viejo Remus".

"Ire a ver lo de los caballos.- re retiro Harry, seguido por la mirada de los desconcertados chicos.

"Es verdad… - recordo George-. Ronnie y Harry ya no se lleven".

"Pero…- dudo Hermione-. ¿No es exagerado el motivo?... es decir… fue por habilidad… y ni siquiera Cho pudo ingresar"

"Eso bien que lo sabemos.-. respondió Fred-. Pero ya vez que Ronnie es demasiado necio en eso…"

"Incluso mi madre intento hacerlo entrar en razon.- secundo George-. Pero ni parece hijo de papa… pues salio igual de testarudo que Percy".

"Que pena.- se percato que Ron y Ginny se acercaban a ellos.

"Hola Hermione.- le saludo Ginny-. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?"

"Bien… - su sonrisa se congelo al ver a Ron, quien parecia queres escrudiñarla con la mirada.- Que tal te va Ron".

"Igual… - estrecho su mano.

"Será mejor ir a encontrarnos con Harry.- propuso George-. Todavía nos hace falta un largo tramo…"

Tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia las caballerizas, en donde encontraron a Harry acaricieando un hermoso ejemplar de negro pelaje

"¿Sabes montar, Hermione?.- noto su presencia, y su sonrisa se borro al ver a Ron.

"Hola Harry.- la jovencita Weasly no pudo disimular la emocion de tenerle cerca.

"Buenos días Ginny… - hizo una leve reverencia-. Ronald".

"Harry… - respondió con ciertra frialdad al saludo.

"Solo había cinco caballos disponibles.- dirigió su vista hacia los gemelos y Hermione-. Espero que no te incomode el ir conmigo"

"Claro que no… - se acerco un tanto cohibida, mientras que Ginny maldecia el saber montar.

"Pongámonos en marcha… - sugirió George, quien tiraba ya de las cuerdas de su cabalgadura.

"¡¡¡Andando!!!.- emprendieron todos la marcha, dejando una estela de polvo como vestigio de su paso por aquel pueblo.

La marcha tranquila que habían decidido tener, pronto se convirtió en una carrera, en la que el perdedor habría de pagar 10 galeones a cada uno de los participantes.

"Sujetate fuerte… - Harry tiraba con fuerza las ataduras del animal, tratando de evitar a Ginny, que les cerraba el paso como diversión al escuchar los gritos que solian escaparsele a Hermione.

"¿Siempre hacen esto?.- Hermione se abrazaba con todo lo que le permitian sus fuerzas, recordando su experiencia con el hipogrifo Buckbean, por lo que no le resultaba nada grato el paseo.

"Casi siempre- grito-. Y este año no quiero llegar al mismo tiempo que Ron".

"Entonces me hubieras dejado venir a pie… - cerro los ojos cuendo vio una gran roca frente a ellos.

"Vamos Hermione… - le grito Georrge, que había logrado emparejarse con los que iban en primer lugar-. ¡¡Disfruta del paseo!!"

"Te dire algo… - freno la marcha, abrazandola para que pudiera calmarse-. Deja de mirar hacia el suelo... siente el viento, el pasiaje… enfoca tu atención hacia lo que tu quieras".

"Si… - hizo caso al consejo de su amigo, notando a un grupo de ciervos que galopaban hacia la misma dirección que ellos.

"Voy a aumentar la velocidad… ¿de acuerdo?- se atrevio a proponer cuando la vio mas tranquila.

"Si… - Harry saco su varita y sin pensarlo un minuto mas, invoco su defensa contra dementores, aunque no la necesitara.

Corriendo entre los ciervos, quienes no se incomodaron con su presencia, el hechizo de Harry corría sin tocar el suelo, dandole un toque mistico a aquel bosque.

"¡¡Increíble!!.-a Hermione ya ni le importaba la velocidad a la que iban, mucho menos cuando el hechizo desaparecio cuando los ciervos se dirigieron hacia otro rumbo.

"Bueno… - se alegro al saberse causante de esa sonrisa-. Veo que ya estas listar para que ganemos esta carrera".

"Adelante… - asintió vehementemete, por lo que el mago ya no tuvo ninguna limitante que le impidieran alcanzar a Ron que iba en la ultima posición.

"Adiós Ronald… - gritaron al unisono cuando pasaron al lado del pelirrojo a quien no resulto le resulto gracioso el comentario.

Por otra parte, en lo mas alto de la montaña, Sirius aguardaba por el arribo de los ultimos invitados, que llevaban media hora de retraso, motivo por el cual, aun no había deayunado.

"Mira… - señalo Lupin-. Ya están aquí"

"Con su habitual carrera… - gruño al verles abandonar el bosque a todo lo que daban los caballos-. Lo bueno que esta vez, Harry no llego en ultimo lugar".

"Eso veo… - fueron a su encuentro.

"¡¡Hemos llegado!!.- freno y descendio del animal, celebrando su inminete triunfo.

"Imposible… - respiraba con cansancio tras hora y fraccion de carrera.

"Sean bienvenido.- rieron al verlos llenos de polvo y algunos rastros de hojas secas que se habían incrustado en sus cabellos-. Les esperabamos desde hace rato".

"Pues tendran que esperar un poco mas… - rio George, quitandose su sucia chaqueta-. Por que necesitamos un buen baño".

"Como todos los años… - pese a que le molestaba, Sirius sonrió al ver el semblante aliviado que lucia su ahijado en esos momentos-. El baño también aguarda por ustedes".

"Pero antes… - en ultimo lugar, Ronald alistaba su pago, algo que parecia emocionarle de sobre manera a Ginny.

"Por lo visto, ahora si fue bastante interesante.- Lupin se volvió a ver a Hermione, quien intentaba acomodar sus alborotados cabellos -. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No… - bajo del caballo, pero se mareo al poner un pie en la tierra, por lo que agradecio que alguien le impidiera el caer-. Fue increíble".

"Pues yo no le veo lo grandioso… - había un acento despectivo en aquellas palabras-. No es mas que diversión vulgar para gente que carece de dinero".

"¡¡Draco!!.- la sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de los recien llegados que le miraban como si se tratase de un fantasma.

"De haber sabido que ibas a terminar enredada con este tipo de perdedores… - le quito algunas hojas de su enmarañado cabello-. No te hubiera dejado aquí"

"Que alegria el verte…- lo abrazo sin importarle el que diran-. Mirate nada mas… dos meses y estas muy cambiado"

"Tu no has cambiado en nada, pequeña sangre sucia… - le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Tal vez un poco mas salvaje, pero es algo que disimulas muy bien".

"¡¡Como te atreves!!.- gritaron los Weasly al escucharle referirse en esa forma hacia Hermione.

"Malfoy…- calmo los animos, reprochandole de forma divertida el comentario.

"Oye cara rajada… - reparo en el ojiverde, que no miraba con buen semblante aquel encuentro feliz-.  ¿Ya encontraste un valiente que ocupe mi puesto?"

"No… - continuaron su marcha hacia el interior de la casona-. Mas no creo que sea algo que te importe".

"Pues…- se apoyo en Hermione-. No es como para quitarme el sueño, pero necesito saber con quien voy a tener que tratar… tu sabes, esas cuestiones de papeleo".

"Ya te acostumbraste a tus nuevas labores.- intervino Hermione-. ¿No es así?"

"Naci para ser jefe…- miro de pies a cabeza a Harry-. Aunque muchas veces, el puesto no lo otorgan por la calidad… sino por la cantidad de publicidad que se puede adquirir… gratis"

"Y… - las miradas que Draco y Harry se prodigaban dejaban en claro que ambos se deseaban lo peor -. ¿Que paso con el regalo que te di?"

"Lo uso en el trabajo…- fruncio el cejo-. Me distingue de todos ellos".

"Como si eso fuera posible…- agrego Harry, sosteniendo la mirada del rubio.

"Al menos hago el intento… Potter.- rio con burla-. No me quedo estancado como los perdedores…"

"Veo que se han extrañado… - agrego de forma sarcastica-. ¿No quieren que los deje solos?"

"Ni de chiste…- Harry apresuro la marcha, encerrandose en el baño lo antes posible.

"Así que esta celoso de que estoy de vuelta… - rio divertido-. ¿Alguna novedad en tu naciente vida social?"

"Nada fuera de lo comun… - se cruzo de brazos-. ¿A ti como te ha ido?"

"No me quejo… - se sentaron cerca del baño, en espera de que este se desocupara-. Pero me siento mal por haber dejado olvidado algo".

"Es verdad…- sonrió con nostalgia-. No dejamos en claro nuestra situación… habría sido mas fácil si no hubieramos sido novios".

"Quien habla de nuestra truncada relacion.- agrego mordaz-. Me refiero a el equipo de mantenimiento para escobas que compre hace tiempo…"

"¡¡Tenias que ser!!.- le planto una sonora bofetada, dejando la mejilla del rubio de un gran tono rojo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?.- con tanto alboroto, Harry entreabrio la puerta para saber quienes eran los causantes del alboroto.

"Nada que te incumba… - fruncio el cejo, agradeciendo que su adolorida mejilla no podía verla el ojiverde.

"Podrias apurarte, Harry… - Hermione tenia el mismo semblante molesto y se encontraba sentada del otro extremo del pasillo.

"Claro…- cerro la puerta, con una extraña mezcla entre alegria y confusion al ver a la pareja.

Seria cerca del medio día, cuando la celebración del cumpleaños de Remus diera inicio. En el lugar, se encontraban antiguos compañeros de colegio… algunos miembros del ministerio, la mayoria conocido… Albus Dumbledore también se encontraba ahí, en compañía de Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape quien intercambiaba miradas de odio con Sirius… Ojoloco Moody platicaba con cierto recelo con Mundungus Fletcher… motivo por el cual, la diversión no tardo estando en manos de Fred, George y Dean.

"¿Qué tiene Hermione?.- se atrevio a preguntar Ginny cuando vio a su amiga fulminar a Draco con la mirada.

"Ni idea…- respondió Ron, quien tenia el mismo gusto de ver al rubio.

"¿Tu sabes, Harry?.- llamo la atención del ojiverde, que miraba todo a distancia.

"Creo no poder ser de gran ayuda, Ginny.- sonrió gentil aunque esta muy lejos de estar tan tranquilo.

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de nuestra habitual aventura.- propuso Fred-. ¡¡Elijan a su equipo!!"

"Este año, Sirius ha escondido una bolsa con 100 galeones.- intervino Remus-. Las reglas son las mismas… y claro, Hagrid también contribuyo con las pruebas de este año".

"La información esta en los mapas que se encuentran en la mesa.- continuo Sirius con la explicación-. Y ya el profesor Dumbledore me ha hecho el favor de borrar en mi memoria el lugar en que escondi el premio".

"El juego terminara cuando regrese el primer equipo con el premio.- lo interrumpió Remus-. Los que deseen participar, ingresen sus nombres en aquella caja… el resto, pueden divertirse con lo que el joven Thomas nos ha traido".

"¿Piensas participar?.- se acerco a Hermione, quien parecia absorta en su propio mundo.

"No lo creo Harry…- sonrió-. No me siento capaz".

"¿Demasiado difícil para ti?.- intervino Draco, quien vino a aumentar la tension del grupo-. En ese caso, deberias renunciar al departamento de aurores".

"Cierra la boca.- lo sujeto del cuello de la tunica-. Yo puedo hacer todo lo que me propongo".

"Bien… - rio divertido-. Entonces vayamos a anotar nuestros nombres",

"Después de ti… - lo empujo por delante, dejando sorprendido a Harry con su actitud agresiva.

Un rato mas tarde, los tres ingresaban sus nombres en aquella caja, y mientras esperaban el resultado de la conformacion de equipos, Draco y Harry maldecian el tener que compartir el mismo espacio.

"Me encanta cada se enoja.- penso en voz alta, lo cual aumento la molestia por parte de Harry-. Y mas cuando es por mi culpa".

"Solo espero que no tengas que hacer equipo con ella… - agrego en forma mordaz.

"Y yo sentire lo mismo cuando tampoco este en tu equipo… - le regreso el comentario con la misma alegria.

"Silencio los dos… - les reto Hermione-. Por que nos toco estar juntos en el recorrido".

"!!¿Qué cosa?¡¡.- gritaron al unisono

"Ya me oyeron… - jalo de ellos hacia los otros equipos que tenian su atención en ellos ante semejante alboroto que tenian.

"Veo que les dio gusto… - rio Sirius cuando se reunieron con el-. Bueno muchachos, tendremos que colaborar en equipo si es que queremos ganar este juego"

"Por mi no hay problema.- asintió Hermione-. Pero ellos".

"Alejate de mi, Potter.- Draco lo empujo a su paso.

"Lo mismo para ti… - Harry le puso el pie, ocasionando que estuviera a punto de caer

Meneando la cabeza, Sirius y Hermione se limitaron a maldecir su suerte al tenerlos como compañeros de equipo.

"¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad de ganar?.- cargo de su equipo.

"Si… - rio resignada-. Una entre un millon".

Sin mas que pensar esperaron la señal de partida, internandose unos minutos después entre la maleza… una actividad tranquila, siempre y cuando no se estuviera cerca del equipo de Sirius, quien había asumido el liderazgo después de tanta discusión.

-Emocionante aventura… lo único que ruego es que las sutiles voces de protesta de Harry y Draco, no atraigan a toda la fauna de este lugar-

Notas de la Autora:

Jo… bueno… pues Draco no andaba tan extraviado como todos pensaban, y aunque las ideas parecen haberme abandonado un poco, pues salio… y aquí tenemos el fruto de ello… espero que les guste ^^ 

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y a las personas que se han puesto en contacto conmigo ^^… ¿verdad que no soy tan mala como parece?... en fin, que intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos… no prometo nada con respecto de actualizar antes, y es que carezco de tiempo ^^… perdon…

Bueno, pues creo que es todo… se cuidan y gracias por leer mi historia ^^

Oracle…

… -ahora si me despido- …


	19. Añoranzas

**Capitulo XIX.**

****

**Añoranzas**

-He oido que decir que las mujeres hablan mas de lo necesario, pero ahora, tengo claro que los hombres se llevan el credito… han pasado cerca de dos horas peleando por lo mismo… que si por que el cielo es demasiado azul… o las aves vuelan demasiado bajo… en fin… cualquier pretexto es lo suficientemente bueno, como para evitar que los timpanos de Sirius y los mios tengan un descanso-

"Lo siento Hermione… - Sirius le entrego el mapa de exploracion-. Pero tendras que lidiar con ellos tu sola… yo regreso a la casa de Remus… si los sigo escuchando, no podre reprimir por mas tiempo mis ganas de retorcerles el cuello".

"No te culpo.- sonrió comprensiva-. Y te envidio por alejarte de este martirio".

"Solo cuida que no se maten.- le recomendó antes de emprender la marcha de regreso.

"Lo intentare…- lo despidio por un rato, hasta que decidio continuar explorando para descartar la propuesta de Sirius-. Aunque suena demasiado tentador".

"Con cuidado, Potter.- le seguian con cierta distancia-. Podras romper tus gafas sino tienes precaucion con esos arbustos".

"Y tu ego podría quedar atorado entre tantas ramas… - acomodo sus gafas, procurando no perder de vista los movimientos de Hermione.

"Podrían parar con eso… - se coloco en medio de ambos-. Por si no lo saben, yo deseo ganar esos 100 galeones… y quiero hacerlo en una pieza… por lo que mejor cierren la boca antes de que todas las criaturas de Hagrid vengan a buscarnos.

"Te tomas todo muy en serio.- se encogió de hombros-. Siempre has de resultar una molestia, Sangre sucia… y prefiero terminar muerto por un Nundu, a compartir mi espacio con este cara rajada inútil".

"Siento lastima por ese pobre animal… -saco su varita-. La comida de Hagrid es mejor que andar ingiriendo cuanta basura se atraviese en su paso".

"Por favor… - tiro de Malfoy, quien parecia dispuesto a liarse a golpes con el ojiverde-. Solo hasta que termine la competencia…."

"¿Tanto te importa?.- la fulmino con la mirada-. ¡¡Bien!!... aquí tienes tu estupido premio… ¡¡Accio Tesoro!!"

Surcando el viento, una pequeña bolsa negra de terciopelo se poso en las manos del rubio, que inmediatamente se la entrego a Hermione quien no podía comprender lo que había sucedido.

"¡¡Ahí lo tienes!!.- se dirigió hacia la casa de Lupin-. ¡¡El estupido premio que querias ganar es todo tuyo… usalo para comprar una manticora que engulla de Potter lo antes posible!!"

"No le hagas caso, Hermione… - Harry le retuvo por el hombro.

"Esta enojado… - bajo la vista-. Mas que cuando solo eramos amigos… así como en el pasado".

"¿Tanto te importa?.- la obligo a verlo.

"Si… - asintió levemente, y ante su sorpresa, el ojiverde siguió el mismo trayecto que había tomado Draco hacia unos instantes.

Los apresurados pasos del rubio rompían con la monotonia melodía silvestre de aquel bosque, sentía ira… frustración de tener que estar ahí y aparentar que no le molestaba el ver a Hermione cerca de ese gran imbecil llamado Harry Potter…

"Estupido… - desquito su ira con un árbol, golpeandolo hasta que se sintió librado de esa opresión en su pecho-. Maldito… te odio… te odio mucho mas que antes…"

"¿Y eso?...- la voz de Harry le tomo por sorpresa.

"¿Por qué diablos me sigues, Potter?.- recupero la compostura y con su habitual indiferencia encaro al ojiverde.

"Responde mi pregunta…- su mirada se torno igual de fria e indiferente-. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mi?"

"Tu actitud… San Potter.- agrego despectivamente, intentando que sus comentarios hirieran hasta en lo mas profundo el ego de su rival-. Esa cara de niño abandonado que hace que todos te tengan piedad".

"Yo no busco eso… - fruncio el cejo.

"¿No?.- le rodeo-. Pues entonces deberias darte cuenta de lo incongruente que eres… todos bailan a tu alrededor para que no te sientas mal… pobre traumado… ¿acaso aun temes el quedarte solo?"

"Calla… - apretó los puños, mas los comentarios de Malfoy no cesaban.

"Tan noble Potter… - sus risas taladraban los oidos de Harry-. Aferrado a una relacion enfermiza con Cho Chang… pendiente de que nadie dude de tus habilidades… tan indiferente que provoca que no pases desapercibido".

"Basta… - cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba del coraje.

"Aceptalo Potter… - se acerco al oído de su rival-. Te das asco… por eso aparentas ante todo el mundo una madurez que careces… por eso no te resignas a aceptar que Hermione es mas mia que tuya… me das lastima".

"¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!!.- el puño del ojiverde se asesto en el rostro de Malfoy, quien cayo ante la fuerza del impacto.

"Eso esperaba que hicieras…- se puso rápidamente en pie, y estaba listo a regresarle el golpe cuando se vio obligado a frenar  cualquiera de sus movimientos.

"Basta ya… - abrazada al cuerpo de Harry, Hermione sollozaba  y esperaba el impacto del golpe que Draco descargaria sobre su cuerpo-. Por favor… no peleen".

"Hermione… - recuperado de la sorpresa, Draco intento apartar a la jovencita, mas esta parecia adherida al cuerpo de aquella persona tan importante-. Seca tus lagrimas… ya no hare nada".

"De haber sabido que esto seria así… -se separo, mirando a los dos chicos a los que causaba tanto pesar-. Jamás habría vuelto".

Se hizo un silencio entre aquellas tres personas, en donde cada uno, evitaba la mirada del otro… dolia…

-El no poderte corresponder-

-El que me sea imposible olvidarte-

-El no saber si realmente siento algo por ti-

"Bien… - respiro profundamente-. No se ustedes, pero ya me estoy muriendo de hambre… los veo en la casa…"

"Hermione… - Harry intento detenerla, mas el rechazo por parte de la chica, era una experiencia que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer hasta ahora.

"Dejame… - le sonrió de tal forma, que sintió que ese mundo no era el que conocia.

"¿Temes contagiarte de cobardia, Granger?.- aquello provoco que Draco riera satisfecho por lo que pasaba.

"No… - su mirada también era indiferente para con el-. Temo que la estupidez que infecta sus cerebros me sea transmitida".

"Golpe bajo, Hermione… - se encogió de hombros-. Hace tiempo que no jugabas así".

"Los espero en la casa… - se dio la vuelta, y con paso sereno, se dirigió hacia el lugar en que las risas parecian no querer desaparecer.

-El alma… ente etereo que nos distingue entre las especies que habitan la naturaleza… hace tiempo escuche que las lagrimas, son la sangre del alma… y que estas fluyen cuando ha sido herida-

"¡¡¡Calla de una vez, Fred!!!.- Ginny estaba a su lado, divirtiendose con la imitación que los gemelos, Dean Thomas y Michael tenian de las brujas de Macbeth.

"Ha sido la mejor celebraron… - Lupin reía cada que Fred le guiñaba el ojo como parte de su actuación -. No recuerdo desde hacia cuanto que no me divertia tanto"

"Es verdad… - Sirius veia con preocupación el rostro serio de su ahijado, quien apartado de esa algarabía, se encontraba sumido con sus propios demonios que hacia tiempo que habían dejado de atormentarle.

-Que diferentes emociones se inspiran en este lugar… en la mañana, respiraba alegria… en la tarde, ira… y en aquellos momentos, una tristeza que habia evitado todo ese tiempo… duele… por ella… por mi… por quienes han salido heridos de forma indirecta… -

"Harry… - parpadeo, sorprendiendose de encontrar una silueta sentada a su lado-. Quita esa cara… apuesto que Cho se molestaria el verte así".

"Eso no le importa mucho que digamos.- suspiro-. Al menos, no al grado en que a ti te afecta".

"Si… - asintió-. Eso es por que pese a lo que sucede, soy tu amiga… y creo conocerte mejor que nadie…"

"Es verdad… - rio, admirando nuevamente la fortaleza y calidez que aquella persona siempre transpiraba, dejandose llevar por aquella voz y la fragancia que despedia aquel cuerpo.

"Se tu mismo…- le sonrió-. Estoy segura de que así, tendras en claro que es lo que deseas".

"Yo se que deseo… - bajo la vista-. El problema es si es lo correcto".

"Si tu lo deseas, entonces no hay problema… - lo abrazo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase-. Por que es tu decisión…"

"Hermione… - respondió al abrazo, era algo que necesitaba desde hacia tiempo.

-Se siente bien el tenerte tan cerca… y te dare todo lo que desees… te protegere pequeña luz que se encuentra entre mis brazos… y conseguire ser tan fuerte como esperas… mas que nada, mas que nadie… para que tu sonrisa siga iluminando mi camino-

"¿Quieres un poco de café?.- se pusieron en pie-. Ginny arruino la bebida que Sirius estaba preparando, y no quedo mas que improvisar".

"Claro… - le ofreció su brazo, algo que la chica no se atrevio a rechazar.

"Harry… - Lupin tenia algunos problemas cortando el pastel-. ¿Podrias traerme  esos platos?"

"A un lado, Remus.- Draco le quito el cuchillo-. Yo me hare cargo de esto".

"Gracias Draco… - Hermione soltó de Harry, quien sostenia su habitual lucha de miradas con el indiferente rubio-. Hermione… necesito tu ayuda".

"Claro… - les dirigió un ultimo vistazo.

"Te reducire a cenizas si no le correspondes esta vez.- coloco el cuchillo cerca del cuello de Harry-. ¿Has entendido, Potter?"

"¿Debo sentir miedo por tus palabras?.- fruncio el cejo, sin intimidarse ante la cercania del cuchillo, que había logrado cortarle con la punta y liberar un hilillo de sangre.

"No… - rio, retirando el arma y limpiandolo con una servilleta-. Pero solo te pongo sobre aviso".

"Pues ahorra tu saliva, y mejor ponte a cortar…- sin mas que agregar, cada uno se vio obligado a compartir el mismo espacio… era cierto que había cosas en las que nunca estaban de acuerdo, pero de forma confidencial, sabian que en algunas cosas, su rival era mejor, y aunque no lo exteriorizaran, ese respeto les impedia llegar a algo mas que una guerra de miradas y comentarios sarcasticos

Por otra parte, Sirius, Lupin y Hermione se encontraban en la planta alta de aquella casona, en donde ya se encontraban ocupadas las habitaciones que habían tenido que acondicionar para sus invitados.

"Este es mi problema… - se cruzo de brazos-. Solo queda una habitación… y tendras que compartirla con Harry… ¿crees poder soportarlo?"

"Claro… - no se percato de las miradas de complicidad que había en los ojos de Sirius y Lupin, quienes habían planeado esto desde la ultima conversación que Harry había tenido con su padrino-. Pondre algunas sabanas en el suelo para dormir".

"¿Ah?… - no contaban con ello-. Si… bueno… te pones de acuerdo con Harry"

"No será problema… - miraba con cierta fascinación el cuarto que Harry tenia en aquel lugar-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ocupo?"

"Un año… - respondió Remus, mostrandole algunas de las fotografías que Harry conservaba en aquel lugar-. Después se mudo a Londres, y en sus vacaciones siempre suele venir aquí".

"Ya veo… - un tanto deteriorada, la fotografia que se habían tomado hacia tres años, se encontraba de forma significativa en la mesita cercana a la cama, había una especie de papel que cubría el rostro de Draco, lo cual le causo gracia a la chica.

"Será mejor volver… - la saco de sus pensamientos-. Con suerte y esta vez, los invitados habran probado el pastel".

"Si… - no tardaron mucho en regresar al jardin, en donde Sirius se les adelanto un poco al descubrir a Harry cerca de aquel alboroto

"Te ha cambiado la cara, Harry… -Sirius se sentó a su lado-. ¿Sucedió algo especial?"

"Si… - asintió-. Fred incendio la tunica de Ron…"

"Y la chica Weasly derramo cerveza de mantequilla en el para apagar el fuego… - probaba un poco del pastel que hacia unos minutos, había terminado de cortar.

"Mala combinación.- se quedo pensativo-. En fin… Harry, tengo que informarte que compartiras tu habitación con Hermione…"

"¡¡Que cosa!!.- el sonrojo de Harry no tenia limites, ni mucho menos la ira de Draco, quien tiro con fuerza de el.

"¡¡¡Atente a las consecuencias si le haces algo!!!.- tiraba del azorado Harry, quien no lograba digerir muy bien esas palabras.

"¿Ahora por que pelean?.- Hermione se reunió con ellos.

"Peleamos por que tu… Hermione Granger.- se acerco a ella-. Eres tan tonta como para creer que me quedare con los brazos cruzados al saber que dormiras en el mismo cuarto con Potter"

"No soy tonta…- fruncio el cejo-. Y no veo nada de malo en ello…"

El fuego de la fogata se había consumido ya, cuando los ultimos invitados se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones… Ginny tenia el cejo fruncido desde que se había enterado que Hermione dormiria en la habitación de Harry, y Draco termino por cambiar de habitación con Michael para estar seguro de que nada le sucederia a Hermione.

"Buenas noches…- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Manten tus manos alejadas de ella… Potter.- Draco le sentencio por ultima vez, antes de que la puerta de aquel cuarto se cerrara.

"No le hagas caso… - Hermione salio del baño, tenia puesta una de los pijamas de Harry y que Sirius le había hecho el favor de prestarle-. Te tengo mas confianza a ti, que a Draco"

"Si…-asintió nervioso, ya que con todo lo sucedido… si que era difícil el tener a Hermione tan cerca.

"¿Ocuparas tus dos almohadas?.- le saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh?... No….- la vio acomodar sabanas en el suelo-. Duerme en mi cama… tu eres el invitado y no puedo dejar que duermas ahí."

"No me molesta… - abrazo la almohada que le correspondia.

"No… - le quito la almohada-. He dicho que ocupes mi cama…"

"Esta bien… - se sentó en aquel mullido lecho-. Pero es amplia… ¿Por qué no la compartimos?"

"¿Dormir juntos?.- su sonrojo estaba a flor de piel-. ¡¡No!!... no es correcto"

"Pero Harry… - los inocentes ojos de Hermione le tenian hecho un manojo de nervios-. Tu no has dormido nunca en el suelo… te torceras… además, en el colegio hemos compartido el mismo espacio".

"Si te refieres a la ocasión en que Sirius irrumpio el Hogwarts, cada uno estaba en su propia bolsa de dormir… - fruncio el cejo-. Además, eramos unos niños… ahora soy un hombre, y no se que pueda pasar".

"Si algo malo me pasa, gritare y Draco vendra a eliminarte.- sonrió como si se tratase de una broma.

"Tonta… - murmuro, y de mala grana, se acosto del lado izquierdo de la cama para no tener que verla.

"¿Te puedo abrazar?.- aquella pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

"¿Eh?.- no se pudo percatar que Hermione estaba igual de avergonzada que el-. Si…"

"No pienses mal…- sintió la cabeza de Hermione apoyada contra su espalda-. Sabes que soy demasiado friolenta… y tu siempre irradias una calidez que me mantiene tranquila".

No podía asimilar el cumilo de emociones que agolparon su mente… así que, se quedo profundamente dormido al poco tiempo… incapaz de querer soltar aquellas suaves manos que le unian mucho mas a la chica

-Siempre ha sido así… su cercania me calma… y aunque el tiempo ha pasado sin cesar… desde que ella se marcho, esto era algo que siempre había esperado-

La luz del nuevo día, hirio los parpados de Harry, quien con  pereza mañanera, tanteo el buro en busca de sus anteojos… Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, y para ser tan temprano y con la actividad del día anterior, había demasiado ruido en aquella casa.

"¿Hermione?.- se sorprendio al ver vacio el lado derecho de la cama.

Tras acomodar sus cabellos, con paso lento descendio las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la fuente de aquel alboroto… la entrada de la cocina se encontraba bloqueada ante la presencia de los invitados, quienes le miraron de forma extraña cuando hizo acto de presencia.

"Ahora que…- Draco Malfoy, abriendose paso entre la multitud tiro de el, y con furia, lo condujo hacia el interior, en donde una palida y demacrada Hermione era atendida por la profesora McGonagall.

"Muy bien Potter…- sus grises ojos resplandecieron de una incontenible furia-. ¿Qué diablos paso anoche?"

"¿Pasar?.- parpadeo, al mismo tiempo en que Hermione reía nerviosa ante las palabras del rubio-. Pues me dormi… ¿Qué otra cosa querias que sucediera?"

"Vamos, Draco… - intervino Hermione-. Ya lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall, solo se trata de una infeccion, deja de imaginar cosas que no".

"Es cierto… - intervino Ginny-. Harry es una persona muy educada… - se sonrojo al notar la mirada del ojiverde en ella-. Antes esperariamos ese comportamiento de ti".

"Cierra la boca, pequeña entrometida…- los ojos de Draco centelleaban de furia ante cualquier comentario.

"Seria bueno que descansara un poco, señorita Granger.- la ayudo a ponerse en pie-. La pocion terminara su afecto en una hora…"

"Nosotros la llevamos.- Michael y Fred la sujetaron, conduciendola de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Harry.

"Donde le hayas hecho algo… - sus miradas chocaron nuevamente-. Vas a saber realmente quien soy".

Sin mas que agregar, el rubio fue tras Hermione, dejando a todos en la cocina sumidos en su sepulcral silencio.

"Tendras que tomar un poco de esa pocion también, Harry.- Remus lo animo a tomar asiento-. Al parecer, el café fue el responsable de que muchos despertaran enfermos".

"George esta peor que ella…- intervino Ginny.

"Tal vez…-fruncio el cejo-. Pero el no tuvo que soportar la mirada amenazadora de todos".

"No lo tomes tan personal.- rio  Sirius-. Todo eso se debio al nerviosismo de Draco… aunque no lo culpo…"

"¿Si?.- había fastidio en su rostro-. ¿Y por que no?"

"Debiste percatarte de ello.- cada uno de los invitados se retiro a sus habitaciones para continuar con sus actividades por lo que pudieron hablar con mas confianza-. Mas cuando pasaste la noche con ella".

"El brazalete… - señalo Ginny.

"¿Eso que tiene de especial?.- desde antes se había percatado que Hermione portaba un brazalete en forma de serpiente.

"Mucho… - Remus estaba serio-. Pertenece a la familia Malfoy…"

"Yo lo se por que estuve presente cuando Lucius se comprometio con Narcisa.- agrego Sirius-. Y es el mismo que ahora tiene Hermione"

"Un momento… - estaba confundido-. ¿Eso que quiere decir?"

"Que no solo son amigos.- respondió Ginny-. Ese brazalete, la distingue como su prometida… y si Malfoy se lo entrego, es por que va a casarse con ella".

Notas de la Autora:

Ju… bueno, pues este capitulo es mas largo (nueve paginas de Word y 27 de mi libreta italiana), espero que no les haya desilusionado gran cosa, ya que cumple con ese punto de explicar en que consistia el que Draco le entregara el brazalete a Hermione… de todas formas… a mi me gusto… me encanto…

Así que… ¡¡Felicidades a mi… Felicidades a mi… Felicidades por un año de aguante… Felicidades a mi!!

… ¿No se los había comentado?… hace un año que empecé a publicar… y ha sido un año de lo mejor… momentos buenos… momentos malos… momentos en que pensaba retirarme sin mas… momentos en que mis amigas me animaban a continuar…

Tengo tanto que agradecer… a tantos a quienes agradecer… pero de manera especial lo hare a las personas que me impidieron el desistir y que este fic haya surgido…

Muchas Gracias Rei Li, super amiga que en varias ocasiones, tus comentarios me hicieron continuar ^^… Zyempre, tu también has estado a mi lado animandome… como olvidarme de Meli, que siempre decia que escribia bien (aunque ella es mas sorprendente)… Nati, tu también te convertiste en mi amiga, y pese a todo, jamás podría olvidar las atenciones que tuviste para conmigo…

Son muchas las personas a las que he conocido, y cada una de ellas, me ha dejado una gran experiencia… algunas amistades que comenzaron con un mail, se han preservado… algunas otras, me han dejado una pequeña herida que me hacen pensar acerca de que tan sincera fue esa relacion… creo que son muchas cosas las que podría mencionar… algunas muy graciosas como el hecho de que me piden que no tenga novio para así, tenerme para ustedes… ^^… que tiernos… algunos otros son mas aventados y se alistan como novios para su servidora… ¿Ustedes que dicen, los acepto?... sip… y he crecido… y evocado cada uno de mis sentimientos al grado de a veces, llorar con lo que escribo T-T…

Jojojo… bueno, pues deseaba compartir con ustedes este momento tan especial para mi… creo que por primera vez, voy a celebrar como nunca lo he hecho (tendré que invitar a mis friendo de la escuela)… seguro que será divertido… y los invitaria, de no ser por que el Karaoke con ellos, suele ponerse tan terrorifico, que termino saliendo de la casa para no reirme en su cara(noten que ellos cantan terrible, y que cuando yo me pongo nerviosa, suelo tropezarme hasta con mis pies, y la cantada no es de mis fuertes)

En fin, se cuidan mucho, besitos, y nos vemos el proximo capitulo… ¿Si?

Oracle.

P.d. Muchas gracias a mi siempre adorada hermanita… ¡¡¡Eres tan tierna y paciente!!!, y claro, a "el", que una noche en que me disponia a dormir, me acorde que "Cuando cierro los ojos", esta presente… a mi lado… y que desde donde se encuentra, me mira con cariño, y cuida de mi… muchas gracias…  doy gracias al destino por haberme permitido conocerte, y haber sido merecedora de tu cariño.

P.d.d. Para todos ustedes… tenian razon… esta historia en parte, soy yo… pero también son ustedes, quienes también se han de haber encontrado en esa disyuntiva… solo un consejo… analicen sus sentimientos, y si es su deseo el que habra de ser realizado… aceptenlo… que esa persona especial se mantenga con ustedes… y…

-Cuidense-

P.d.d. Que notas tan largas… no los culpo si no las leen ^^

+Al morir, las personas renacen en el corazon del ser amado, y entonces son mas bellos… tal vez, así sea… pues en mi corazón, tu presencia es latente… y mis sueños son el único lugar en que puedo estar a tu lado+


	20. En mi vida

Capitulo XX

En mi Vida.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que Harry pudo asimilar esas palabras… ¿Casarse con ella?... no, eso no podía ser… era cierto que la amistad de Hermione y Draco rayaba en la exageración, pero de ahí, a estar comprometidos…

"Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- Remus se veia preocupado-. Durante el tiempo en que estuve como maestro, siempre tuve la impresión de que la odiaba".

"Y los comentarios que siempre decia… - Ginny tenia el mismo semblante-. Aunque no puedo negar que cambio demasiado durante el ultimo año que estuvieron ahí".

"Yo…- dudo-. Necesito aire".

"Los dos… - Sirius noto el semblante ofuscado que su ahijado tenia-. Vamos Harry… demos un paseo"

La unica que no entendio aquella petición, fue Ginny, quien siguió con la mirada a los dos hombres, que con semblante serio, comenzaron su paseo en el mas absoluto de los silencios.

"Veo que te tomo por sorpresa… - Sirius tomo la iniciativa-. Lo mismo me sucedió anoche, cuando me percate de ese brazalete…"

"Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué?.- se volvió a verlo-. Esto… no lo entiendo".

"Muchas veces, el tiempo es nuestro principal rival… - Sirius intentaba dar una explicación que estaba lejos de calmar el cumulo de emociones de las que Harry era presa-. ¿Habias tomado una decisión ya?"

"Si… - asintió de forma imperceptible-. Ella misma me ayudo a aclarar mi mente…"

"Y…- dudo-. ¿Cuál fue tu decisión?"

"La quiero… - rio con nostalgia-. La quiero de tal forma, en que necesito estar a su lado para sentir que vale la pena el estar vivo".

"¿Y Cho?.- el silencio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta.

"La conversación con Draco tenia demasiada verdad… - detuvieron su marcha frente a la ventana en que se encontraba descansando Hermione-. Cho… ella ha cambiado… mucho… y una parte de mi, no quería tomar ese paso… no quería aceptar que sin importar el tiempo que esperara, ella no volveria a ser la de antaño…"

"Entonces, ¿Qué haras ahora?.- aquella pregunta daba vueltas en la mente del auror desde hacia tiempo.

"Se que debo terminar con ella…- suspiro sin animo alguno-. Y con esto, que Hermione sepa lo que me inspira… aunque ya no tenga oportunidad alguna".

"Seria estupido el que te rindieras tan pronto… - Sirius comprendia la opresión de la que era presa su ahijado, y lo difícil que era el tomar esa decisión-. Lo único que hasta ahora tengo presente, es que la gran prueba del amor, es cuanto estas dispuesto a luchar por ello…"

"¿Luchar por ello?.- recapacito en esas palabras, a decir verdad, el nunca había hecho mas que recibir el cariño que Hermione le profesaba… jamás había tenido la delicadeza de regresar un poco de ese amor-. Sirius… aquí la unica persona que entiende el significado de esas palabras, se encuentra descansando en mi cama".

"No es tarde aun…- le sonrió-. Yo también entiendo esas palabras… el verte aquí, es la prueba latente de ello… no te rindas tan pronto…"

"Tienes razon…- dirigió su vista hacia aquella ventana, en donde Hermione observaba con cierto pesar aquel lugar.

"Potter… - Draco retiro el papel que cubría su rostro en la fotografia-. Al menos solo me oculto… yo termine recortandolo".

"Con permiso.- la puerta se abrio, dando paso a la menor de los Weasly, que llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno de Hermione y un poco mas de la pocion que Snape había preparado-. Lupin te envia esto…"

"Gracias, Ginny…-se acomodo.

"Debes comerte todo…- Ginny se sentó al lado de la cama-. Te ayudara a restituir tus energias…"

"Se ve bien… - era mas comida de la que usualmente ingeria, pero de todas formas no tenia opcion a rechazarla, salvo que quisiera que Draco le obligandora a hacerlo.

"Como quisiera ser Hermione… - penso en voz alta, lo cual los saco de balance.

"¿Hermione?.- Draco intercambio miradas con la susodicha.

"¿Y por que quieres ser yo?.- una risa nerviosa afloro en los labios de Ginny.

"Yo… - se sonrojo-. Yo quisiera ser tu… pues… así estaría mas tiempo con Harry".

"Vaya… - recordo el secreto amor que la pequeña pelirroja le tenia a su jefe-. Pues presenta el examen para auror… así se cumpliria tu deseo".

"No… - bajo la vista-. De nada serviria… pues Harry me seguiría viendo como su hermanita… - la tomo de las manos-. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabamos en Hogwarts?..."

"Como olvidarlo… - aunque veia a traves de la ventana, Draco estaba pendiente a la conversación que tenian aquellas dos mujeres.

"Desde que ingrese, deseaba ser tu…- sonreia con cierta envidia-. Siempre quise ocupar tu lugar… quería tener la mirada de Harry sobre mi… todo el tiempo… que platicara hasta altas horas de la noche todo aquello que le preocupaba… compartir sus aventuras… yo quería ser quien tomara su mano cuando las cosas realmente estaban mal…"

"Vamos Ginny… - noto que aquellos alegres ojos, se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas-. Sabes que eres importante para Harry…"

"Como su hermanita…- cayo de bruces sobre las piernas de Hermione, llorando lo humillante de aquella situación -. Siempre me trato como tal… incluso cuando le dije lo mucho que me gustaba".

"Ginny… - busco apoyo en la mirada de Malfoy, pero este parecia demasiado entretenido con el paisaje-. No llores… estoy segura que no fue su intencion herirte".

"La unica que se hirio…- sus sollozos aumentaban-. Fui yo… yo me hice ilusiones… yo veia en sus atenciones algo mas que un cariño fraternal… jamás quise aceptar que para Harry, siempre era importante el tener a Hermione cerca…"

"Por favor… - el sentimiento de frustración se hizo presente en ella, recordando aquella noche en Hogwarts, y las palabras de Harry… que sin imaginarselo, rompia el corazon de una mujer enamorada… pedazos… eso fue lo único que había quedado al final.

"Hubiera preferido que terminara a tu lado…- alzo el rostro-. Se que tu le habrias hecho muy feliz… nadie lo conoce mejor que tu… y aunque no fuera para mi, me sentiria mas tranquila el saber que esta realmente en buenas manos"

"Llora…- la abrazo con fuerza, provocando que sus lagrimas se mezclaran-. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti… brindarte un apoyo para desahogarte".

"Hermione… - la tristeza de ambas mujeres corrio libremente, cayendo sobre aquellas blancas sabanas, que de forma gradual, se fueron empapando-. Espero que seas feliz en tu matrimonio con Malfoy… te lo deseo de corazon".

Trancurrido el tiempo en que la pocion surtiera efecto, Hermione se puso en pie, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el baño para poder asearse… hacia unos minutos que Ginny se había retirado, mas las lagrimas se negaban a cesar de forma tan abrupta y aun frente al espejo, veia recorrer por sus mejillas aquellas gotas cristalinas que encerraba distintos significados.

"¿Podrias explicarme las palabras de Ginny?.- su mirada parecia tan inexpresiva como la de Malfoy.

"¿Qué palabras?.- se volvió a verla.

"Matrimonio…- avanzo la poca distancia que les separaban-. ¿Qué quizo decir con ello?"

"Alza la manga de tu blusa… - señalo su lado derecho-. Ahí tienes el significado de lo que me preguntas".

"Ahí solo se encuentra el brazalete que me obsequiaste…- no hizo ningún movimiento.

"Pertenece a mi familia… - se cruzo de brazos-. De generacion en generacion… siempre ha sido entregado a la mujer que habra de unirse a un miembro de la familia Malfoy".

"Me engañaste…- había reproche en su mirada.

"No…- la ira brillo en sus ojos-. Te lo entregue por que ese es mi deseo…por eso, contigo rompo la tradición… mi familia jamás te hubiera elegido… fui yo quien tomo esa decisión… y esta es la forma en que te demuestro que tanto me importas".

"Y yo quiero corresponderte…- se abrazaron con fuerza, cansados de tanto dolor e indecisión por parte de cada uno de ellos.

"En Rumania aguardo por ti… - la obligo a verle-. No lo olvides".

"No lo hare…- le agradaba esa sensación de protección que Draco irradiaba solo para ella.

Horas mas tarde, parada en la pendiente, Hermione prestaba poca atención ante el incesante jugueteo que el viento tenia con sus cabellos… tenia muchas cosas que pensar… mas que nada, por que se veia inmersa en una nueva duda…

"¿Realmente te amo?...- aquellas salieron desde lo mas profundo de su mente, y tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se inmuto ante la presencia de alguien mas a su lado.

"Es lo mismo que suelo preguntarme… - alarmada, se volvió a ver al poseedor de aquella voz-. ¿Estas segura de lo que sientes por mi?"

"Harry… - no había rastro alguno de aquella verde mirada que tanto adoraba… no había alegria en esos instantes… reflejaban temor… incluso recelo.

"Me pediste que cuando tomara una decisión, tendrias que ser la primera en saberlo… - dirigió su vista hacia aquel paisaje-. Y las palabras de anoche, fueron decisivas…"

Sostuvo aquella verde mirada, teniendo presente el rostro abatido de Ginny, a la soberbia Cho, y claro, a ese joven de grises ojos que le cuidaba desde la ventana de su habitación.

"Al volver a Londres… - paso saliva-. Terminare mi relacion con Cho… he esperado mucho tiempo para verle cambiar…y como eso no va a suceder, no veo mas motivo para seguir aferrandome a una absurda y enfermiza relacion".

"Pues tu… -sonrió.

"Aun no termino… - le interrumpió-. Se que no he hecho nada… mas que causarte dolor… y pese a ello, siempre te has mantenido a mi lado… por eso, te pido una oportunidad… dejame compensarte… permite que ahora sea yo, quien llore por ti".

"Harry…- aquella verde mirada estaba sobre ella, adornada con una tierna sonrisa en los labios del chico.

"Eres mi mejor amiga… - acaricio su mejilla-. Y estos tres años, fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que… durante esa amistad, algo cambio… me acostumbre demasiado a ti… Hermione… me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado de ti… que eres lo mas importante en mi vida… y fui un idiota al no haberme percatado antes de tus sentimientos".

"Yo…- aquellas palabras tan ansiadas, en ese momento, le ponia contra la pared.

"Se lo que significa ese brazalete… - su mirada se torno triste-. Y no tenia pensado decirte estas palabras… pero te debia esa promesa…- respiro profundamente-. Bueno, pues sigue disfrutando del paisaje… pasara mucho tiempo hasta que podamos disfrutar otro así".

"Quedate…- una timida sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

"Claro…- un tanto nervioso, le regreso el mismo gesto.

La luz de la luna bañaba el rostro de cada uno de las personas que se disponian a emprender el viaje de retorno… El tiempo de regresar al mundo real había llegado y la alegria no había disminuido en lo absoluto… salvo el semblante molesto que Draco tenia, y que por seguridad, nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar.

"Espero verte pronto… - Sirius estrechaba la mano de Harry, quien se veia mas tranquilo esa mañana-. Recuerda que aun tenemos pendiente un juego de ajedrez".

"En donde volveré a vencerte… - rio de buena gana-. Remus…"

"Cuida mucho de el, Hermione… - la chica se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario-. Y Harry… has lo mismo con ella…"

"Hasta pronto… - Hermione reparo en el chico de ojos grises que mantenia su mirada en ella-. Harry… en un momento te alcanzo"

"Claro… - tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los caballos, en donde Ginny mojaba el rostro de Michael para que despertara por completo.

"Draco…- el rubio la miro fijamente-. ¿Te iras con nosotros?"

"Aun tengo mi orgullo.- rio con sorna-. Pero suena tentador el lograr que Potter muera…y de paso, a ese Weasly"

"Malfoy… - le reprocho, provocando que la sonrisa del rubio aumentara.

"Mi viaje es mas largo… - se encogió de hombros-. Tengo que usar la red de polvos flu".

"Si… - se hizo un breve silencio-. Yo… bueno, imagino que tengo que regresarte el brazalete…"

"Guardalo… - respiro profundamente-. Te lo entregue… y bueno, no me rindo aun… ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si… - asintió levemente-. Cuando encuentres a alguien importante en tu vida… mas que yo… me encargare de que llegue a sus manos… ¿Es un trato?"

"Me parece bien… - la abrazo con sumo cariño-. Pero por alguna extraña razon, siento que pasara mucho tiempo para que eso suceda".

"Llegara… - le dio un beso en la mejilla-. No dudes de ello".

"¡¡Hermione, es hora de partir!!.- Ginny llamo su atención.

"Anda… - la condujo hacia donde se encontraba el resto.

"Estamos en contacto…- le guño el ojo-. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si…- se volvió a ver a su rival-. Potter…"

Y sin previo aviso, el puño del rubio se fue a impactar en la mejilla del jefe de los aurores, quien cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo ante la fuerza del golpe

"Ahora ya estamos a mano…- señalo su mejilla, en donde un moreton explicaba aquel repentino arranque-. Que tengas un buen viaje, Hermione".

"¿Qué le pasa?.- parpadeo extrañado, siguiendo con la mirada la figura de Malfoy, y a su vez, provocando la risa de Hermione.

"Parece que ya no te odia…- se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estas bromeando?.- le agradaba escucharla reir-. ¿Con quien voy a pelear ahora?"

"Tal vez con Michael… - señalo a su amigo, quien a ratos dormia y a ratos bostezaba.

"No… por favor… - imploro-. Prometo no volver a llegar tarde… hare lo que sea… pero no me vuelva enemigo de usted, jefe".

Todos rieron ante aquellas palabras… al menos, algo bueno habia surgido de aquella reunion, incluso Ron tenia momentos en que olvidaba sus diferencias y platicaba amenamente con  Harry.

"Pronto llegaremos.- al abordar al tren, cada uno se había quedado dormido, salvo Harry que durante el trayecto, se había dedicado a observar el paisaje-. Despierta, Hermione".

"¿Cuánto dormi?.- se froto los ojos.

"Dos horas… - retiro los cabellos que le impedian observar con claridad el rostro de la chica-. Estamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al Ministerio".

"Es una lastima que volvamos a nuestra vida rutinaria… - a Harry le causo gracia el mohin de la chica-. De vuelta con esos expedientes… discutir con los de relaciones magicas…"

"Cartas amenazadoras… - señalo de forma inmediata-. Las visitas a Azkaban".

"Cho Chang...- de forma involuntaria, aquellas dos palabras fluyeron de los labios de Hermione-. ¿Verdad?"

"Ella también… - se cruzo de brazos-. Pero de eso me encargo yo… ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si… - el tren detuvo su marcha y tras despedirse de Dean y los gemelos, emprendieron su camino hacia el Ministerio de Magia, que para aquellas dos persona, simbolizaba la peor prueba a la que habrían de enfrentarse.

"¡¡Señor Potter!!.- el portero le recibio con su habitual camaradería, provocando que brincaran del susto.

"¡¡Señor Freeman!!.- Michael se abrazo de Hermione.

"Su correspondencia ya esta en las oficinas de los aurores.- revisaba las varitas de cada uno-. Y me parece que nuevamente le ha llegado una de Viktor Krum…"

"Como cada mes… - se retiraron de ahí, al mismo tiempo en que Ginny fulminaba con la mirada a las secretarias del Ministerio que miraban atentamente cada gesto de Harry.

"Vaya… - se despidieron de Michael y Ginny un rato después, cuando el Ministro les abordo a los pocos minutos-. Dos días fuera y siento que ha sido un año".

"Desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, a lo maximo que nos hemos enfrentado, es a una sublevación por parte de los mortifagos…-se quedo pensativo-. Por eso me emocione tanto con el asunto de los centauros…"

"Me lo imagine… - fruncio el cejo, al mismo tiempo en que se abria paso entre el monton de documentos sin archivar que habían dejado sus desordenados compañeros.

"Pense que al ingresar a la oficina de Aurores, encontraria ese tipo de aventuras.- el rostro de Hermione aumento su molestia-. Pero mira nada mas… hundido entre tantos papeles… no es lo que yo buscaba".

"Ingresa al equipo de Quidditch…-suspiro resignada-. Si es que estas seguro de que no te agrada el ser auror"

"Tal vez… - se sentó en el borde del escritorio-. Pero… ¿Qué pensaran todos los que han creido en mi?"

"Nada… - ese era su Harry, el que se preocupaba por no decepcionar a aquellos que habían creido en el-. Quienes realmente te queremos, estaremos contentos al verte feliz".

"Eso era lo que necesitaba… - se quedaron viendose por unos instantes.

"Hasta que te haces presente… - la puerta se abrio de golpe, dando paso a la iracunda figura de Cho Chang-. Te llame a tu casa el Domingo… ¿Dónde te habias metido?"

"Hermione… - le dirigió una tierna sonrisa-. ¿Podrias ir a entregar este sobre al Ministro?"

"Si… - tomo la misiva y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

"Desaparece… entrometida- le susurro antes de que la chica abandonara aquel lugar.

"Cho…- al verse a solas, su semblante amable desaparecio-. Pense que no volverias a dirigirme la palabras hasta que decidiera olvidarme de mi unica familia… y amigos…"

"Si… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero creo que has sufrido lo suficientes…"

"¿Sufrir?.- se horrorizo de la apariencia verdadera de Cho-. Me parece que estas en un error… el estar sin ti, ha sido de lo mejor que me ha sucedido estos años."

"No tienes por que fingir…- retiro los cabellos que le estorbaban-. De todas formas, mis padres te envian saludos… y esperan que la próxima vez si puedas acompañarlos… para tu suerte, se creyeron que habias enfermado".

"Como siempre… - se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Cuándo dejaras de tomar decisiones por mi?..."

"¿Perdón?.- sonrió con sorna-. Creo que lo hare hasta que vuelvas a ser ese triunfador… ese chico con tanto futuro".

"Lo soy… - tenia un gesto de lastima hacia ella-. Siempre lo he sido… claro, hasta que me fije en ti… pero ya abrí los ojos, y me he dado cuenta de que no eres mas la persona de la que me enamore… y ya me he cansado de esperar a que cambies".

"Harry… - nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz-. ¿De que hablas?... sigo siendo la misma".

"No… - la miro de pies a cabeza-. Eres la mujer profesionista… no mas esa chica que aguardaba por mi cuando me tocaba vigilar los pasos de los Mortifagos… quien cubría mi espalda… Cho, tu no me amas…  tu estas enamorada de lo que representa Harry Potter…"

"¿De que hablas?"…- parpadeo-. Tu eres Harry Potter".

"Si…- asintió-. Pero si mi nombre no fuera sinonimo de admiración, estoy seguro de que nunca te habrias fijado en una persona como yo…"

"Harry… no sabes lo que estas diciendo…-la actitud arrogante se disipo de su rostro-. Tenemos nuestros problemas… pero no por una pelea, vamos a borrar tres años de nuestra vida".

"Problemas de todo el tiempo.- le recrimino-. Y se lo que estoy diciendo… nunca me he sentido mas vivo que en estos dos días lejos de tus celos… de tus criticas…"

"¿Hay alguien mas?.- había odio en aquellas palabras-. Es eso… ¿verdad?"

"Si… - asintió-. Alguien que me ha brindado el apoyo que tu has olvidado… una persona que te mando el aviso de que lograria desplazarte de mi vida"

"¿Quién es?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Harry, el ministro no se encuentra aun, y su secretaria… - la puerta se abrio nuevamente, haciendo que la situación se pusiera mas tensa-. Lo siento… no era mi intencion interrumpirlos".

"No interrumpes nada…- fue a su encuentro-. Pero dime… ¿Entonces que hiciste con el sobre?"

"Ah… - sonrió nerviosa-. El señor Freeman me abrio la puerta y la coloque encima de toda su correspondencia… no dudes que será la primera que lea".

"Bien…- poso su mano en el hombro de la chica-. Entonces, te dejo a cargo… ¿me esperas a la hora de comer?"

"Claro… - le despidio.

"Tu…- la voz de Cho le hizo recordar que aun se encontraba en ese lugar-. Como no fui a darme cuenta… ¡¡solo tu podías venir a destruir mi mundo perfecto!!-. su mano se elevo en el aire

"Cho…- cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el inevitable golpe, mas su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando sintió el cuerpo de Cho abrazada al suyo.

"Te odio… - se refugio en ella, llorando amargamente su desdicha-. Te detesto".

"Lo lamento… - acaricio sus cabellos, quedandose así un buen rato-. No era mi intencion de que todo terminara así".

-Contigo… he visto llorar a muchas personas… sin ti, soy yo la que llora… eso era lo que mas temia cuando descubri lo que me inspirabas… y por primera vez quiero ser egoísta… mas ahora en que me has revelado que sientes lo mismo que yo…-

Notas de la autora:

Gracias… muchas gracias por sus reviews, y espero que este capitulo no carezca de "alma" como diria uno de mis criticos… y claro, agradezco sus muestras de apoyo y el cariño que me profesan… ¡¡¡Ya no me quiero retirar!!!... ¡¡¡Yo también los quiero mucho!!!

Un capitulo demasiado largo para mi gusto, y podran darse cuenta de que ando perdidisima... es decir, entro en tantos detalles que suelo perder la secuencia...aun asi, espero que le haya gustado el fic... a decir verdad, no tenia pensado golpear a Harry, pero mi hermana me hizo sentir todo lo contrario(me golpeo la muy salvaje... na... se lo regresaria si no la quisiera tanto ^o^)

... en fin, espero que los ultimos capitulos que aun me faltan,(Dos)... sean una buena conclusion, y una apertura a un proyecto que vengo trazando desde hace tiempo ^^... sorpresas... pero doy mas detalles el proximo capitulo ^^... otra cosa... necesito ideas para una boda... mi amiga Rei ya se apunto como dama de honor (le preguntare despues)... yo quiero ser quien acompañe a Sirius ^^... ¿Alguna otra que desee estar en la historia?... 

Oracle

P.d. Eternamente agradecida a las personas que me felicitaron por mi aniversario... y no los decepcionare... lo prometo.

P.d.d. Perdón por tardar tanto… la culpa es de mi profesor de Derecho… viejito neurotico… 

P.d.d. Cada Review que me dejan, le tengo gran cariño… pero en esta ocasión, hay dos que se han ganado toda mi admiración y respeto… así como adoración… muchas gracias Daku, ando buscando la cancion ^^… También a ti, Circez9, saludos a tu esposo, y mis mejores deseo

+Una vez escuche que la muerte era un largo sueño del que jamás se despierta… pero… y si la vida, fuera una noche de sueño… entonces, la muerte es solo  despertar de el +


	21. Compromisos

**Capitulo XXI**

****

**Compromisos…**

-Quiera saber… deseo saber… en que momento, he dejado de sentirme confundida… al menos, ahora lo siento… y me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué es el amor?...

Son distintos conceptos los que conllevan estas cuatro letras… y temor, no es una de ellas… no cuando el sueño mas anhelado se ha convertido en realidad… una realidad que me atormenta y me hace dudar… algo que me lastima y desconcierta… que alguien me diga que pasa conmigo… por favor, alguien expliqueme, la rara forma en queHarry dice quererme-

"Despierta…- pasaba su mano frente al rostro de la chica-. Sangre sucia… bajate de tu nube y hazme caso…"

"Parkinson…-fruncio el cejo-. Ahora que quieres".

"Vengo a informarte que el Ministro quiere verte… - se cruzo de brazos-. Espero que tengas una buena excusa  para haber faltado a tu audiencia de ayer".

"Si…-froto sus ojos-. Tu hiriente voz es una de ellas… ¿Crees que me la acepte?"

"Muy graciosa…- se retiro de aquel lugar, dejando a la aurora sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

"Tonta…- se puso en pie, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la oficina del Ministro.

Mientras caminaba, se percato que algunas miradas se centraban en ella… ahora que hacia memoria, no era la primera vez que los sorprendia observandola… y le molestaba que hicieran eso… le daba la impresión de que era en torno al rompimiento de Harry con Cho… y mas aun, que esa gente la culpara de ello.

"Señorita Granger… -Amos Diggory la tomo por sorpresa-. Que bueno verla…"

"Señor Ministro… - rio levemente-. Lamento haber faltado el día de ayer…"

"Me informaron de su impedimento… - la condujo a su oficina-.  Alastor menciono que hizo un gran trabajo con Narcisa Malfoy… debe sentirse orgullo de ser la unica que ha logrado arrancarle mas de tres palabras a esa infortunada mujer…"

"Yo…- dudo, desde hacia días que ignoraba lo que hacia… a donde iba… o como hacia para llegar a su casa-. No fue nada, Señor".

"Fue mucho…- la invito a sentarse-. Es por eso, que he decidido otorgarle el puesto de segundo… le vendra bien a Harry… ¿Le comento que ingreso a la selección de Quidditch?... con ese muchacho recuperaremos el trofeo de campeones".

"¿Eh?...- parpadeo-. Si señor…"

"Noto que mi decisión no le ha agradado…- los ojos del ministro estaban sobre ella-. Pero no requiero de una respuesta inmediata… tomese libre lo que resta de la semana… la vere el lunes a primera hora, con una respuesta que espero sea la que yo deseo."

"Tendra mi respuesta al transcurrir ese tiempo…- se puso en pie-. Muchas gracias por depositar  su confianza en mi".

"Se que no me defraudara…- estrecho la mano de la jovencita, quien abandono a toda prisa aquel lugar.

"¡¡Felicidades!!.- ni bien había abierto la puerta de la oficina cuando dos figuras se le fueron encima-. ¡¡¡Nadie merecia el puesto mas que tu!!!"

"Nadie lo quería tampoco…- completo Michael, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

"No lo he aceptado aun…- evito la mirada de todos-. Me han dado una semana para pensarlo…y pienso tomarmela… lejos de aquí."

"¡¡¡Que!!!.- se resguardo tras su escritorio al ver que del rostro de sus compañeros se borraba todo rastro de sonrisa y amabilidad.

"Calma…- guardaba sus cosas a prisa-. Calma… solo serán pocos días".

"¡¡¡Tienes que aceptarlo!!!.- Michael azoto su mano contra el escritorio.

"Después de que lo piense…- salio de aquel lugar a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

-Pensar… eso es lo que deseo en estos momentos… solo eso… pensar en Harry… y lo que significa el aceptar ese puesto… quitarme de la cabeza que me utiliza… no creer que soy su salvavidas… no ilusionarme…-

"Una semana…- estaba sentada en el suelo de su sala-. Demasiado tiempo para mi… ¿verdad Crookshanks?... tal vez salir un poco de Londres nos venga bien".

Un maullido fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de su inseparable mascota, quien dormitaba en  su regazo cada que ella se sentía desprotegida… de verdad se sentía confundida, mas que cuando analizaba cuanto quería a aquel chico de verde mirada.

"Creo que después de todo…- acaricio al pequeño gato-. Lo que me hace falta es un amigo…"

Un nuevo día surgió en el horizonte, siendo acompañado por densas nubes que tornaba todo el ambiente triste, pese a que se encontraban a mitad del verano, y que el día anterior había sido por demás soleado… pero para nadie resulto mas extraño que para Harry Potter, quien con semblante contrariado, mantenia su vista en el escritorio que ocupaba su amiga desde tempranas horas del dia, y que esa mañana se encontraba vacio.

"Seguro que se quedo dormida… - penso en voz alta para tranquilizarse un poco.

Los días de Harry se encontraban envueltos en una misma rutina desde que ingresara al puesto de Auror en Jefe… Entrevistas con el Ministro… Visitas a Azkaban… interminables horas de platica con los de Relaciones Magicas, que estos días se habían puesto especialmente necios… e intuia las palabras Cho Chang en ello… si, ese era un día comun para el joven auror, quien entre su rutina, no encontraba el momento propicio para platicar de un tema importante con Hermione.

"¿No vino?.- había regresado antes de lo acostumbrado, y su sorpresa aumento al ver a Michael sentado en el escritorio de su amiga.

"El ministro le dio una semana para aceptar el puesto…- sonrió apenado, ya que no le había informado de ello-. La verdad que nunca he valorado tanto el hecho de que todos guarden los expedientes en orden".

"¿Sabes si esta en su casa?.- prestaba poca atención a las palabras del chico.

"No lo creo… - se encogió de hombros-. Vino en la mañana por su pasaporte… dijo que saldria de viaje hacia Rumania".

"¿Rumania?.- la figura del rubio se hizo presente, y con semblante molesto salio de la oficina-. Malfoy…"

"Si… yo…- tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"Necesitas a tu incondicional amigo…- el rubio estaba frente a ella-. Anda, dime que te trae hasta el otro lado del mar".

"Platicar un poco…- bajo la vista-. Me han ofrecido el puesto de segundo…"

"Mi antiguo puesto…- reitero el auror.

"Si…- asintió de forma imperceptible-. El problema es que estoy indecisa…"

"Aceptalo…- se cruzo de brazos-. Potter ingreso a la selección de Quidditch… solo es cuestion de tiempo para que tu tomes su puesto".

"¿El cargo significa estar mas tiempo con el?...- balbuceo nerviosa, tomando desprevenido al rubio.

"No mucho…- fruncio el cejo-. Eso ya lo sabias…"

"Tengo la sensación de que solo me esta utilizando…- se cubrio la boca, y con rostro apenado sostuvo la mirada del rubio-. Perdón… lo dije sin querer".

"No te creo…- la rodeo-. Explícame bien por que vuelves a caer en lo mismo".

"Rompio su relacion con Cho…- evito su mirada-. Y desde entonces, dejo de ser esa persona que siempre me comentaba sus problemas… casi no tiene tiempo… el aceptar el puesto, implica que solo tengamos que hablar de trabajo".

"Granger…- rio ante el comentario de la chica-. Mirame bien… tu eres la unica persona con la que soy amable… jamás me ha importado lo que piensen lo demas de mi… y a la unica persona a la que no deseo defraudar es a ti"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.- se extraño del comentario.

"Te lo explicare cuando tengas que regresar a Londres.- le guiño el ojo-. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Tienes razon…- estaba mas tranquila-. Vine a verte y pienso en otra cosa".

"Pues borra esa cosa de tu mente los días que estarás en Rumania…- se puso la capa-. Tengo varios lugares que mostrarte… ya veras que regresaras sintiendote mas aliviada".

"Si…- abandonaron la oficina.

A muchos kilómetros de aquel lugar, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Harry Potter daba mantenimiento a su varita, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no entendia que su varita, no podía obtener mas brillo del que ya tenia.

"Idiota…- arrojo el paño con el que limpiaba la varita-. Cuando se te quitara la mania de dejar las cosas importantes para el final".

Lucia molesto… como nunca lo había estado… la sola idea de que Hermione estuviera con Draco le atormentaba a cada minuto, por lo que había optado por despejar su mente con otras actividades…lo malo es que siempre volvía a lo mismo…

"¿Qué fue lo que vio en ti?.- se miraba fijamente ante el espejo, deseando que esta le diera una respuesta a su interrogante-. No eres alguien romantico… y siempre sueles hacerla sentir como si fuera lo menos importante en tu vida"

"¿Yo que se?.- el espejo lucia ofendido, por lo que se retiro.

"Creo que me vendria bien el visitar a Sirius en Hogwarts.- se dirigió hacia la chimenea y usando la red de polvos Flu, llego hacia su destino.

"Con cuidado…- se desprendia de todo rastro de hollín, cuando la puerta de la oficina de su padrino se abrio-. ¡¡He dicho cuidado!!"

"Profesora McGonagall…- la profesora lucia realmente tensa-. Como…"

"Ahora no, Sr. Potter…- le dirigió una dura mirada-. ¡¡Argus, he dicho que con cuidado!!"

"¡¡Harry!!.- detrás de ellos venia Sirius, quien le saludo afectivamente-. No te esperaba… ¿A que se debe tu visita?"

"Yo…- hubiera querido terminar su frase, mas toda su atención estaba en el objeto que Argus Filch y su ayudante transportaban-. El espejo de Oesed".

"Una verdadera maravilla.- asintió Sirius-. El Director penso que necesita un nuevo hogar… el perro de Hagrid anda un tanto malhumorado y no queremos que el espejo sufra daño alguno".

"¿A dónde lo enviaran?.- las frases inscritas en la parte superior tenian su atención.

"Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse…- noto detrás suyo a Albus Dumbledore que daba cierto énfasis a cada letra que pronunciaba-. Permanecera aquí hasta que Hagrid le consiga un nuevo hogar a Fluffly".

"¿Y estara a salvo?.- recordando sus años de estudiante, infringir la oficina de un profesor había sido de lo mas comun.

"No hay lugar mas seguro…- una sonrisa se dibujo tras aquella platinada barba-. ¿No es así, Sirius?".

"Así es, profesor Dumbledore.- asintió aquel hombre de negra cabellera-. Ninguno de mis alumnos pretendera entrar aquí…"

"Nadie se atreveria…- secundo la profesora McGonagall, luciendo mas amable que unos minutos atrás-. Salvo los de la casa de Slytherin"

"Pero las demás casas están de nuestro lado…- rio Sirius al notar el rostro confundido de su ahijado-. Te lo explicare… todos me temian por ser ex convicto de Azkaban… mas al decir que el profesor Snape era una bola de grasa andante…"

"Provoco que Severus les dejara triple tarea de pociones al reirse por tu comentario.- finalizo el profesor Dumbledore.

"Ya veo…- dirigió sus pasos hacia el espejo-. Así que te respetan".

"Mas de lo que yo hubiese querido.- asintió su padrino-. Me he mirado en ese espejo… mas aun no entiendo como funciona".

"Nos muestra el mas profundo y desesperado que se encuentra en nuestro corazon.- acariciaba la superficie del espejo.

"Yo no lo habría explicado mejor…- corroboro Dumbledore.

"Eso explica por que veo a James cada que ese espejo muestra mi reflejo…- dudo, al mismo tiempo en que Dumbledore y MacGonagall al darse cuenta de la delicadeza del tema, se retiraban de aquel lugar-. Y a Lily… ¿Tu que vez, Harry?".

"¿Yo?.- se volvió a verlo-. Bueno… por ahora no te lo puedo decir…"

"¿No?.- parpadeo-. ¿Y por que?"

"Por que primero debo comprobar que es verdad…- dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia el espejo-. Y no un simple sueño que me quite las ganas de vivir"

Aquella respuesta confundio a su padrino, pero decidio respetar su silencio… tarde o temprano se enteraria de lo que aquel espejo le había mostrado… aquello que solamente Harry sabia por ahora.

"Ha sido maravilloso…- aguardaban por su partida en uno de los restaurant que había en la estacion-. No imagine que Rumania fuera tan sorprendente".

"Y todavía nos falto mucho por recorrer.- Hermione parecia una niña que con fascinación miraba los vitrales de una tienda de juguetes-. Pero eso lo haremos cuando tengas mas tiempo…"

"Claro que si…- cerro los ojos.

"Bueno…- tosió-. Te debo la continuación de un tema…"

"¿Acerca de Harry?.- había preferido olvidar ese tema.

"Potter es peor que yo…- aquella respuesta no se la esperaba-. A el le preocupa mucho el no defraudar la confianza que los demás han puesto en el… la fama que ha tenido que enfrentar desde niño le ha vuelto demasiado introvertido… no esperes que sea tan elocuente en sus actos, ni que brinque a tus brazos en cuanto te vea… se preocupa, pero no lo va a exteriorizar… no como tu quisieras".

"Yo…- paso saliva, aquella revelacion no era algo que le hubiere pasado por la cabeza-. Yo ignoraba esa faceta de Harry".

"Tiene tres años que surgio…- acariciaba la cabeza de Crookshans-. Conoces siete años de su vida… pero te falta conocer tres… un breve periodo que creo a este Potter que te confunde…".

"Ya veo…-suspiro aliviada-. Me da mucho gusto que conozcas tan bien a Harry".

"¿Me dejaste otra opcion?.- rio sardonico, buscando de esta forma evitar el tema de si habia dejado de odiar a su rival-. Potter solo es de verdad amable contigo… ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso?"

"No…- parpadeo varias veces-. Harry jamás se mete con nadie… con todos es atento".

"Tu lo has dicho… - rio burlon-. El ser atento, no es lo mismo que amable… salvo Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, Moody, el Ministro, esa Weasly… tu eres a la unica a la que le sonrie con todas sus fuerzas…"

"¿Qué me quieres decir?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Te estoy poniendo al tanto…- se encogió de hombros-. Para que sepas a que te atienes con ese antipatico de Potter".

"Ya veo…- bajo la vista-. Muchas gracias Draco…"

"Una cosa mas…- la hora de partir había llegado-. Se que tomaras la decisión correcta… y por tanto, seras feliz… por ello… quiero estar presente ese día".

"Lo estarás…- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Vete ya…- la vio abordar desde aquel lugar,y  por alguna extraña razon se sentía aliviado.

El tren comenzo su marcha, y desde la ventana, Hermione se despedía de aquel joven rubio que había sido tan fundamental desde aquel ultimo año… aquella carta que le llegara a traves de Lavender, aun se encontraba guardada en su album de fotografías… era su tesoro… el símbolo de algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado…

"Pero tiene razon…- se dejo caer en el asiento-. Hay mucho que no conozco de Harry… cosas que en ocasiones le tornan una mirada mas fria que la de Draco… pero… por eso siento mas ganas de conocerlo"

*"Mis padres murieron antes de que tuviera uso de razon…- se acosto en su cama-. Lo único que conozco de ellos, es el grito de mi madre y padre cada que los dementores andan cerca… tras su muerte, pase a manos de mis tios, que no perdian ningún momento para dejar en claro lo mucho que me odiaban… así vivi cerca de 10 años… rodeado de desprecio y odio por algo que yo no comprendia… al ingresar a Hogwarts, pense que las cosas cambiarian para bien… vi que muchas personas me admiraban… - dudo-. También gente que odiaba mi presencia… tal vez por eso mi afan de lograr cosas que llamaran su atención…"*

"¿Qué es lo que le hace sufrir tanto?- entrecerró los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol herir sus parpados-. A fin de cuentas… ahora no se si lo conozco realmente".

*"Pero no resulto…- retiro los cabellos que cubrian su rostro-. Entonces me percate de los celos que mi osadia producia… y cuando quise dejar de fingir, era demasiado tarde… todos me detestaban en el fondo de su corazon… incluso sentian rencor hacia mi.- la figura de Draco se materializo en su mente-. Por eso… por eso me propuse el esforzarme para que nadie me juzgara… para que nadie me odiara… y mientras pienso esto, me he dado cuenta de que todo lo hice ante el temor de ser rechazado de la misma forma en que vivi con mis tios… por eso, no suelo involucrarme demasiado con las personas".*

"Pobre Harry…- sonrió débilmente-. Tan temeroso estas por defraudar a quienes creemos en ti, que has permitido que todo influencie en tu persona… incluso mas de lo conveniente"

*"Aun en estos momentos…- sonrió para si-. Siento que ella me esta animando como siempre… tengo que cambiar…"*

"Para cambiar, primero necesitas aceptar que estas en un error…- se cruzo de brazos-. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez aun seguiría viajando… evitando mi realidad… me perdi tres años de tu vida, pero también… me siento mejor con lo que soy ahora…"

-Hagamos una promesa… que pase lo que pase… lo que sentimos el uno por el otro… nunca lo olvidaremos-

*"Me parece bien…- cerro los ojos, dispuesto a descansar después de una semana de insomnio.*

El sonido del despertador le arranco de su reparador sueño, por lo que se levanto con una leve sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse e iniciar con su rutinaria mañana.

"¿Sonries?.- su espejo estaba sorprendido-. Esto nunca había sucedido, amigo".

"A veces quisiera un espejo normal…- se metio a la ducha.

Mas las palabras de su inusual espejo tenian mucho de verdad, pues siempre había un semblante triste cada mañana… incluso molesto, mas no esta mañana, que por alguna razon, ajena de su conocimiento, se sentía lleno de energia.

"Buenos días…-Michael, que había llegado mas temprano de lo usual, le miro con gesto contrariado a su jefe.

"Bue… buenos días, señor…- miro con desconfianza aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Harry.

"Oye…- sus verdes ojos estaban fijos en el temeroso auror-. ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Lu… Lunes…- balbuceo nervioso Smith, que acababa de llegar.

"Gracias…- volvió sus pasos hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Ministro.

"¿Gracias?.- Smith compartia miradas de confusion con Michael.

"Srita. Parkinson, ¿se encuentra el ministro…?- la secretaria se sorprendio ante la amabilidad que había en las palabras de Harry.

"Eh?.- fruncio el cejo-. Si, señor… lo atendera en unos momentos".

"Hasta luego, señor Ministro…- la puerta de la oficina se abrio, y la figura de Hermione se hizo presente-. Buenos días…"

"Buenos días…- le sonrió-. Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Podrias esperarme unos minutos?"

"Claro…- ella se quedo igual de confundida que Pansy, quien no dejaba de verlo como un bicho raro ante la sonrisa que el auror tenia en sus labios.

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar…- caminaban en direccion a la oficina de aurores-. Pero necesito tratar un tema…"

"Claro…- le sonrió-. ¿Es relacionado con mi nuevo puesto?"

"No…- le respondió en la misma-. Aunque te felicito por ello… el tema que quiero tratar contigo es mas… personal".

"Vaya…- este no era el Harry de todas las mañanas.

"Ten…- de entre su tunica le entrego una pequeña cajita.

"¿Esto que es?.- le miro con curiosidad.

"Hermione… abre el regalo…- lucia tenso.

"Bien…- no presto mucha atención-. Pero si se trata de alguna broma, no pienses que saldras bien librado… por que yo… - se sonrojo-. Harry… ¿Es lo que creo que es?"

"Eso depende de la respuesta a la pregunta que tengo que hacerte…- tomo la mano de la chica y con una sonrisa en su rostro, le ofreció el contenido de aquel pequeño regalo-. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Yo…- la gente comenzaba a llegar y algunos curiosos mantenian sus miradas en aquella pareja, que era la comidilla del ministerio en esos días-.Yo…"

"Se que no soy muy expresivo…- sonrió apenado-. Y también que muchas veces, no te cuento lo que pasa por mi mente después de que te confese lo que me inspirabas… pero después de ver lo que el espejo de Oesed reflejaba de mi… tuve todo en claro".

"¿El espejo de Oesed?.- parpadeo.

"Te vi reflejada en el…- asintió ante aquella pregunta-. Fue entonces que las dudas fueron disipadas… y es por eso, que ahora se que mi mas profundo deseo, es el estar a tu lado… por siempre…"

"Harry…- se arrojo a los brazos del chico quien intentaba buscar la forma de controlar el llanto de Hermione.

"Calma…- acariciaba los cabellos de la joven-. Se que mi petición es demasiado apresurada…"

"Acepto…- alzo la vista, dejandole ver que lloraba de felicidad-. Nada me haría mas feliz".

"Yo…- sus mejillas se encendieron y fuera de todo lo previsto, el chico de verde mirada se desmayo de la emocion.

"¡¡Harry!!.- Ron, que acababa de llegar, se alarmo ante el desvanecimiento de su antiguo amigo.

"Esta bien, Ron…- le freno Hermione-. Continua con tu trabajo… yo me hare cargo de el".

"¿Necesitas ayuda?.- Ginny se abrio paso entre la multitud-. No podras tu sola".

"Claro que puedo…- le sonrió de forma amable para después posar su mirada en el sonriente rostro de Harry-. De aquí, hasta siempre…"

Notas de la Autora:

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!... bueno, pues aquí lo tienen… la boda esta próxima y ando buscando ideas para que sea genial ^^… jojojojo… el siguiente capitulo es la antesala a una pregunta que me hicieron en los primeros reviews… ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero chica, con esto respondo la duda… ¿Hare continuación?... ¡¡Si!!... digo, hay alguien que va a quedar un poco triste con lo que sigue… y es el personaje mas querido por quienes siguen este fic… y me refiero a Draco… sorpresitas… y claro, hare hasta lo imposible por comenzar a escribirlo pronto… así que por el momento, disfruten este capitulo… un monologo un tanto complicado… ¿Quedo bien?... vaya… ¿Ya quedo explicado el por que Harry era tan indiferente? ^^

Bueno, ya no los mareo… así que, este capitulo lo dedico de manera muy especial a Edgar… Fernando… Adriana (tu sabes quien eres ^^)… Anais… que han aportado mucho… de tal forma en que ellos lo ignoran, pero cuando este de buenas se los dire.

Se cuidan mucho, Oracle.


	22. Capitulo Final

**Capitulo Final**

****

**Al abrir los ojos, un destino juntos…**

La figura que aquellos cuatro espejos que le rodeaban, no le eran suficientes para creer las actividades en que se había visto relacionada aquellos tres meses… los comentarios de los que había sido victima… y las miradas de incredulidad de las que era objeto desde los primeros días de esa Odisea.

"¿Te  quedo ajustado?.- Lavender le saco de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo en que colocaba un improvisado ramo de las manos de Hermione-. Lo hare con flores naturales.- le respondió a la chica cuando esta se volvió a verla-. Rosas y Narcisos… quedara divino".

"¿Crees que hago lo correcto?...- bajo la vista, incapaz de soportar la expresión que su amiga tenia ahora en su rostro.

"¡¡Necia!!.- grito furiosa-. Ya me canse de decirte que…- se cruzo de brazos y adopto una voz melosa-. Si… es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado… hacen una linda pareja…".

"Tengo miedo…- sonrió ante los distintos además que Lavender había empleado-. No estaba así cuando comenzaste a diseñar el vestido".

"Es normal.- acostumbrada a tratar con novias nerviosas, le ayudo a quitarse el vestido-. Faltan menos de 30 horas para que tires una vida de libertad y autonomia por la borda… y te ates con una argolla en el dedo a un hombre… de por vida".

"Vaya…- le resultaba gracioso la forma en que su amiga le decia las cosas-. Que suplicio tan terrible me espera".

"Mas no estas nerviosa por tu boda…- coloco el vestido en una gran caja-. Sueltalo Granger… ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Mi padre se va a llevar a Harry con mi tio…- la sola idea le aterraba-. Mis primos le organizaron una despedida de soltero…"

"Con suerte y no se enamora de la bailarina del pastel…- penso en voz alta, aumentando el nerviosismo de la novia-. Digo…- tosió-. ¿Quiénes mas iran con el?"

"Sirius…. Remus… Michael… Ron… -paso saliva-. Fred y George… Dean… Draco… el profesor Dumbledore… Snape".

"Estate tranquila entonces.- era la lista de invitados mas extraña que hubiera escuchado-. Snape esta con ellos… esa alegre despedida tiene los minutos contados".

"Entonces…- se puso sus ropas-. ¿A que horas me envias el vestido?"

"En dos horas….- se quedo pensativa-. Mas si quieres… lo llevo conmigo hasta la noche… cuando pasemos por ti".

"Es muy tarde…- dudo-. No… mejor envialo antes…necesito colocarlo en el maniquí que me prestaste".

"Pues no se diga mas…- sonrió -. También enviare mi ropa… no me dara tiempo de arreglarme si vuelvo a mi casa… además, necesitaras ayuda para arreglarte".

"Solo vamos a tomar un poco de café…- se despidio un tanto confundida, pues para ser una simple reunion en casa de sus padres, los invitados estaban demasiado entusiasmados.

Por cuestiones de tranquilidad, Hermione había optado por quedarse en su departamento y que sus regalos fueran enviados a la casa que Harry y ella habían comprado hacia dos semanas… necesitaba estar lejos de la algarabía familiar que reinaba en casa de sus padres… y mantenerse a salvo de los experimentos de sombras, labiales y polvos que sus tias y primas solian hacerle cada que se descuidaba.

"¿Lista?.- la hora de ir a casa de sus padres había llegado, y miro con recelo las sonrisas que Lavender y Ginny tenian en sus labios.

"Mas les vale que no tengan nada planeado…- les sentencio, a lo que sus compañeras respondieron con una risilla por demás nerviosa.

"Jamás…- le dirigió una mirada incredula-. Ni siquiera lo pienses…"

"Animate…- le llevaron hacia el centro de la sala, en donde entre aplausos y risas le incitaron a abrir el regalo principal.

"¡¡Sorpresa!!.- Fred emergio del gran pastel, provocando una risa desenfrenada entre los invitados, que disfrutaban de las ocurrencias que Dean y los gemelos hacian para animar la fiesta.

"¡¡Dejenme en paz!!.- intentaba liberarse de George y Ron, al ver que Fred se acercaba a el-. ¡¡Sirius!!"

"¡¡Abrazo!!.- Harry vio sus ilusiones por el suelo, cuando al calor del licor, su padrino apoyaba las bromas de las que era objeto.

"Inútil…- Draco fue en su auxilio, tirando de el con cierta rudeza y arrojando a Ron a los brazos de su exotico hermano.

"Gracias… creo…- dudo un poco, pues el semblante del rubio lucia molesto

"No lo hago por ti…- evitaba la mirada del ojiverde.

"Sabes… a veces pienso que… bueno…-agrego con sorna, ante la frialdad con la que Draco hablaba-. Pareciera que me deseas muerto".

"¿Desearte muerto?.- parpadeo con ironia-. Vaya… lo malo es que no hay ningún estupido genio que me lo cumpla".

"No seas sardonico…- peleaba con su cabello, que lucia mas alborotado que nunca-. Con ese humorcito… cumplete el deseo tu mismo".

"Idiota…- se dejo caer sobre el asiento mas cercano-. Le prometi a Hermione que te mantendría vivo las siguientes 26 horas… y Draco Mafoy siempre cumple lo que promete".

"Me da miedo…- se sentó al lado del rubio-. ¿Qué tal y no la hago feliz?"

"¿Qué tal si te reduzco a cenizas por no hacerlo?.- sus miradas chocaron.

"Aun quiero saber por que me eligio a mi…- una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Por que de los dos… tu has sido quien mas le ha demostrado lo mucho que la amas…"

"El amor tiene raros designios…- se mofo-. Ni yo mismo lo entiendo… mas me siento contento de que esa pequeña sangre sucia me salvara…"

"¿Te salvara?.- le miro confundido.

"Creyó en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo…- penso para si, ignorando la pregunta de Harry-. Y me rescato de ese oscuro camino en el que había crecido… me tendio la mano y camino a mi lado… y un inesperado día… la luz se hizo latente…eso es algo que nunca podre pagarselo".

"Es raro el verte reir de forma sincera…- respiro resignado-. Solo conocia la risa burlona… la sarcastica… la cruel… has cambiado mucho".

"Tal vez…- se cruzo de brazos-. Mas también recorde la noche en que fuiste a casa de sus padres… ¿lo has olvidado?"

"Creo que jamás…- Harry lucia mas tranquilo al evocar esa anécdota que había sucedido dos días después de que le entregara a Hermione la sortija de compromiso.

Por favor…- había un tono quejumbroso en su voz-. La familia de Hermione es demasiado formal… sus padres conocen de nuestro mundo, mas el resto no…

"Pues de una vez que sepan lo raro que es tu futuro esposo…- Ginny apretaba los botones del ascensor.

"Aun me arde la cara de vergüenza cuando recuerdo la vez en que conocio a mi familia…- Hermione cubrio su rostro.

"Me traes mareada con lo mismo desde hace meses…- le recrimino Lavender-. Dime ya… ¿Qué sucedió esa noche?"

"Les pedi que se comportaran…- suspiro el ojiverde -. Esa noche tenia que ser perfecta…"

"Era la primera vez que Harry estaría frente al juicio de toda mi familia…- se encogió de hombros.

"Muggles…- respondieron al unisono los tres espectadores.

"Nunca me había sentido mas aterrado…- fruncio el cejo-. Todas aquellas personas mirandome… era como tener una Naga frente a mi…"

"Mis padres ya lo conocian…-un gesto mortificado se hizo presente-. Y de forma sorpresiva, mis primas se avalanzaron sobre el…"

"La felicitaban por su eleccion…- Ron tomo asiento cerca de ellos-. Aun me parece escuchar la voz de una tia suya…"

"¿No te habiamos dicho que eran la pareja perfecta?.- Hermione imito una voz un tanto chillona-. Jamás has hecho caso a lo que te digo… pese a que te he demostrado mis dotes como vidente…"

"Me sentía fuera de lugar…- parecia molesto-. ¿Por qué rayos estaban felicitando a Draco?"

"¡¡¡Que!!!.- gritaron las dos chicas.

"Los confundieron…- bajo la vista-. Y yo no sabia como calmar la mirada que Harry me dirigió esos momentos".

"Me invito a una comida durante el tiempo que fuimos novios…- explico Draco con aire de  burla-. Ahí me presento ante toda su familia…"

"Pero corregi su error inmediatamente…- se defendio Hermione-. Les presente a Harry… y todos lo aceptaron muy bien…"

"Algunos aun no lo asimilan…- explico Sirius, que con aire triunfador se reunia con aquel grupo conformado por 6 personas que estaban atentos de aquella anécdota.

"Ellas principalmente…- Hermione señalo a un grupo de chicas que se divertian con los bailarines que habían contratado para la despedida sorpresa de la futura esposa.

"No puedes culparlas…- retiro los cabellos que cubrian su rostro, provocando una ola de murmullos por parte de los espectadores.

Se hizo un breve silencio… algo que fue roto cuando la alegria de aquella celebración  comenzo a cobrar las primeras consecuencias de la noche…

"Ve a mi casa por las sales…- una de sus tias cuidaba de Ginny, quien había tomado de mas y se había desmayado en plena fiesta-. Pero entra por la puerta trasera…"

"Si…- Hermione atraveso el jardin de su casa y abrio la puerta de la cerca que le separaba de la propiedad de sus tios.

Había demasiada actividad en aquel lugar… incluso creyo ver a Fred correr detrás de Snape… "Es mi imaginación"… se había dicho… y sin mas, ingreso en la cocina en busca de las sales que traeria de vuelta a Ginny.

"¡¡Hermione!!…- la puerta se abrio y una risa nerviosa le dio la bienvenida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?... digo… ¿Sucedió algo en tu despedida?"

"Nada de que preocuparse…- se encogió de hombros-. Tiraron las sales… así que tuve que venir por algunas de repuesto… Ginny no sabia tomar Vodka… ¿Qué tal tu fiesta?".

"Solo busco el momento propicio para huir…- rieron levemente-. ¿Has visto a Snape?... Sirius le puso un hechizo estimulante… fue bastante divertido".

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?.- se hizo un breve silencio.

"Creo que si…- había un gesto profundo en ambos.

"Yo…- se abrazo a si misma-. Yo entenderia si te retractaras…digo…"

"Tu  no mereces eso…- evito la vista de la chica.

"No quiero que lo hagas por obligación…- dudo-. Seria humillante…"

"Lo mismo que sentiria yo…- fruncio el cejo.

"Entonces…- busco su mirada.

"Es normal que estemos nerviosos…- emitió una risa que confundió a la chica-. Tenemos miedo que esto no funcione…"

"Y que terminemos odiándonos…- respiro profundamente.

"Eso no sucedera…-le sonrió-. Siempre y cuando estemos seguro de lo que sentimos…"

"Si…- se refugio en los brazos del chico, quien apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

"Ya veras que todo saldra bien…-le dio un beso en la frente-. Y sera el día mas feliz para ambos".

"Si…- le dio un leve beso y regreso a su fiesta.

"¡¡Diviertete!!.- la vio perderse entre la oscuridad y sintió que con ella se iban todos sus miedos.

-Ciego… no lo creo… despistado… no es excusa… solamente un idiota… un egoísta como yo… pudo haber dejado pasar inadvertida esa sonrisa tan especial… ese gesto… que hace tan especial mi vida-

Eran pensamientos que acompañaban a Harry mientras esperaba por el arribo de Hermione… tenia que reprimir sus deseos por ir en su búsqueda… tal vez se había arrepentido… pero al ver a Draco a su lado, desecho semejante idea…

"Con suerte y lo penso mejor…- agrego en forma mordaz, cuando ya se había cansado de tener la vista de Harry sobre el.

"Te veo aquí…- frunció el cejo-. No tengo nada que temer…"

"Curioso…- una gesto burlon estaba presente-. Tus nervios te están complicando la vida… me encantara estar presente cuando pierdas todo…"

"Antes prefiero decirle abuelo al profesor Dumbledore…- la sonrisa de Draco se borro.

"¿Qué?.- no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"La misma cara he de haber puesto cuando lo supe…- volvió su rostro hacia el exterior, en donde el susodicho platicaba con Snape, que lucia un tanto descompuesto.

"Con razon eras su consentido…- murmuro-. San Potter".

La ola de murmullos que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente, les saco de su extraña conversación… La expectación no se hizo esperar, y con gran esfuerzo, Harry se mantuvo tranquilo cuando un lujoso auto se detuvo frente aquel lugar, y una blanca figura emergio de el, quien apoyada en el Sr. Granger redujo la distancia que les separaba…

"A partir de aquí…- se detuvieron a las puertas de aquel lugar-. Te encargo a lo mas preciado que se presento en mi vida…"

"Claro…- sujeto a la sonriente chica, y dio un codazo a la persona que tenia a lado-. Tu primero…"

"Vamos…- la Sr. Weasly le tomo del brazo y un tanto contrariado, Harry comenzo el recorrido por aquel estrecho pasillo.

El cortejo le siguió a continuación… la pequeña hija de Charlie arrojando flores a su paso… mas atrás le seguía uno de los sobrinos de Hermione, quien cargaba de una pequeña almohadilla en donde resplandecian dos argollas… el cortejo de damas… acompañadas por los padrinos… 

Sonrió al ver que Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore estaban ya en aquel atrio… y entonces, las miradas se volvieron nuevamente hacia donde iniciaba aquel pasillo tan significativo...

… Con paso lento y solemne, arribo la novia quien del brazo de Draco daba la impresión que ellos eran los que estaban a punto de unir sus vidas… mas si alguien era realista,  ese era el padrino principal… quien solo acertaba a murmurar algunas cosas que mantuvieran por siempre esa sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

Muy en su interior, Draco solo deseaba que ese pasillo fuera eterno… mas cuando llegaron al final de este y se topo con el rostro de Harry… odiaba esa sonrisa que su rival tenia plasmada en esos momentos… solo significaba que era feliz… y sin mas, entrego a aquella chica que tanto había cambiado su vida, dirigiendole un ultimo pensamiento… 

-Sonrie como siempre lo has hecho… se feliz… te lo mereces-

Los coros no se hicieron esperar, y en palabras de Draco…un extraño muggle con ridiculas ropas comenzo a oficiar lo que Remus llamo "misa"… las emociones contrastaban entre aquella concurrencia, pues ahí… en aquel templo… aquella joven pareja se unio por algo llamado amor… un sentimiento presente entre magos y muggles… 

…Y la muestra mas firme de su presencia, fue una sonrisa de aquella novia… que pese a todo… entre tristeza, soledad, lagrimas y alegria, logro mantener vivo aquel sentimiento que nacio con un simple gesto… algo que mantuvo en su corazón… y que le dio fuerzas cuando crei que todo estaba perdido…

"¿Estas contenta?.- se atrevio a preguntar media hora después de que terminara la ceremonia.

"Feliz Harry… -aspiraba el aroma de su ramo- Muy feliz…"

"No mas que yo…- le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"¡¡¡Dejense de salamerias!!!.- Ginny se abrio paso entre los invitados-. ¡¡¡Vamos Hermione, arroja el ramo!!!"

"Si…- un grupo se reunió a los pies del templo para llevar a cabo aquella tradición en las  bodas muggles.

"¡¡A mi!!.- gritaba Lavender, la cual miraba de reojo a Michael, quien preferia fingir una interesante conversación con Ron-. ¡¡¡ Arrojalo aquí!!!"

"Una…- comenzo el conteo.

"¡¡Dos!!.- gritaron los invitados.

"Tres…- murmuro Draco, quien se retiraba de aquel lugar sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?.- tras un rato de caminata, una figura le cerro el paso, provocandole tal susto que dio gracias al hecho de que su corazon estaba protegido por su caja toraxica.

"¡¡Demonios…!!- le miro furioso-. ¡¿Estas demente?!... ¡¡No me hagas eso!!"

"Solo los ladrones huyen…- fruncio el cejo-. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste una ocasión?"

"Si…- una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en sus labios.

"¿O eres un cobarde?.- como le sacaba de quicio cuando se ponia en ese plan.

"Nunca…- respiro profundamente-. Como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y no haber cometido el error de enseñarte a ser cinica…"

"No hables como un anciano…- le dio un gran abrazo-. No sabes lo mucho que tengo que agradecerte".

"Yo no hice nada…- como le hubiera encantado el quedarse siempre así.

"Hiciste mucho…- le miro a los ojos-. Tanto… que no tengo palabras para expresartelo".

"No digas nada…- le pico levemente la nariz.

"Toma…- puso en sus manos el medallón que Harry le regalara el día de su retorno.

"¿Por qué me das esto?.- hizo un gesto de asco al tener en sus manos aquel objeto.

"Es una forma de agradecerte…- rio divertida-. Este objeto es muy importante para mi… solo necesitas abrirlo para tenerme presente…"

"¿Y por que habría de torturarme contigo?...- guardo aquel objeto de mala gana-. Sangre sucia…- se encogió de hombros-. No te prometo cuidarlo…"

"Yo también te quiero…- le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a la celebración, en donde nadie asimilaba el hecho de que aquel hermoso ramo se encontrara en las manos de Severus Snape-. Y… no necesito promesas".

"Ya me di cuenta…- se retiro de aquel lugar, un tanto frustrado de que Hermione le conociera tanto…

"¿Dónde estabas?.- Harry le recibio con alegria-. Ya es hora de irnos al banquete".

"Le deseaba lo mejor a un amigo…- le abrazo con fuerza.

"¿Sabes cuanto te amo?.- le susurro al oído.

"Si…-bajo la vista.

"Todo lo que ahora pido es el nunca desilusionarte por la decisión que has tomado…- cerro los ojos-. Hacerte tan feliz como lo deseo…"

"Solo no pienses…- le sonrió-. Dejate llevar por la situación".

"Claro que lo hare…- recargo su frente contra la de su esposa… era increíble… aquellos años de terror tras el retorno del señor tenebroso, no eran mas que un sueño… aquella desesperación y añoranza, parecia que habían sido un pago por aquel instante… el recibir aquella carta plagada de esperanza, bien que había iluminado el mundo de tinieblas en el que se veia inmerso.

-Por que… ¿Por qué peleaba una batalla cuando nadie me lo había pedido?... ¿Por qué aceptaba el estar sumido en aquel ambiente desolado… rodeado de magos experimentados… esperando a que un mortifago diera fin a mi vida?... ¿Estupido?...  no lo creo… creia en algo… en alguien que siempre estaba ahí cuando yo despertaba… con semblante molesto, mas sus ojos eran una prueba viva del insomnio que había sufrido al cuidarme… y yo quería corresponderle… protegiendola de ese ambiente… poniendo todo mi esfuerzo… y te ame de una forma extraña… tan extraña y confusa que ni yo me había dado cuenta de ello-

Harry sonrió para si, apretando con fuerza a aquella chica… como si quisiera fundirla consigo mismo… ser solo uno… de aquí hasta la eternidad.

Notas de la autora:

Me tarde… mucho… ¡¡¡No tenia ni idea!!... fue difícil y me ha encantado ^^… así que con este capitulo doy por cerrada una etapa de nuestra convivencia a traves de estos cerca de cinco meses, en los que me han soportado… y en el que me han brindado su apoyo para que lleguemos hasta aquí…

No saben lo agradecida que les estoy, pues cada review es tan importante que de forma involuntaria me hicieron ambicionar el brindarles algo mejor… y hasta cierto punto los voy a extrañar, ya que me han enseñado que una simple historia puede unir a tantas personas… y es por ello que este ultimo capitulo fue tan difícil…  tal vez por que era uno de mis sueños… y por que en lo mas profundo de su alma, es el de ustedes…

El amor es una simple palabra que encierra diversas emociones… mas se valora mucho cuando has peleado por el… sufrido por el… la recompensa es aun mayor… pues aprendes a verle en sus distintas formas… y aunque es doloroso el desengaño… es lo que nos hace distinto del resto de los seres vivos que habitan este mundo ^^

A proposito…también subo el epilogo que tanto deseo tenia de escribir… es el parte aguas de algo… una idea que surgio platicando con una chica que conozco desde hace un año y que siempre me apoya… y que se ha convertido en mi angel guardian… se que me adelante a nuestros planes… pero tu sabes que eres parte de este fic ^^

Sin mas que agregar… disfrutenlo… y tal vez tarde en volver a publicar otro fic, pues ahora ya no tengo pretexto para andar pegada al monitor de la Pc y no hacer caso de lo que me recomendó el doctor… Ne… una sugerencia a los que escriben fics… no se excedan… por que entonces tendremos que fundar un grupo de piratas ^^

Hasta siempre…

Oracle


	23. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

"¿Se puede pasar…? - la puerta se entre abrio, dejando a la vista el rostro de Sirius.

"Claro…- rio Harry-. Ya estaban tardando mucho… pense que no habían dado con la direaccion".

"Pues fue lo primero que localizamos.- explico Remus-. Pero no tienes idea lo comprador impulsivo que puede ser Sirius".

"La fecha lo amerita.- reprimino el susodicho-. No todos los días son tan especiales como hoy".

"¿Si?.- le miro de reojo-. ¿O simplemente buscas un buen pretexto?"

"Tienes suerte que Hermione este aquí…- sentencio su padrino-. Y no quiero darle un disgusto".

"¿Dónde esta?.- Remus aparto a los dos hombres y con una calida sonrisa descubrio a Hermione.

"Ahí…- señalo hacia un costado de su cama.

"Mira eso…- Remus  retiro las cobijitas que cubrian el motivo de aquella visita-. Sirius… es increíble…"

"¿Puedo cargarlo?-. Harry se les adelanto y con sumo cuidado, deposito a aquel pedacito de carne viviente.

"Tiene tus ojos…- señalo Remus, provocando que el auror solo se sonrojara ante el comentario.

"Todo va a ser como antes…- aquel pequeño ser atrapo uno de los dedos de Sirius-. Tu… yo… y este pequeño".

"Es niña…- respondió Hermione, que aun se encontraba un tanto cansada por el parto.

"¡¡Niña!!.- el bebe emitio algo parecido a una risa al escuchar el grito de Sirius.

"Y queremos que ustedes sean sus padrinos.- señalo el orgulloso padre.

"Nos honras, Harry.- respondió Remus, pues Sirius aun no asimilaba lo que sucedía-. Pero…. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?"

"Me gusta Ann…- intervino Sirius.

"Ann Potter…- se quedaron pensativos-. Me gusta como suena".

"Sigel…- se volvieron a ver a Hermione-. Mejor pónganle ese nombre…"

"¿Sigel?.- a Harry no le gustaba aquel nombre para su primera hija.

"Usemos los dos…- propuso Remus-. Ann Sigel Potter"

"Me gusta…- sonrió Hermione.

"Un momento…- se interpuso entre ellos-. ¿Qué significa Sigel?"

"Es la runa de la vida…- respondió Sirius-. Y en este caso, me parece perfecto…"

"Vida…- Remus le regreso el bebe a Hermione quien parecia lucir mucho mas contento con su nombre-. Tienes razon…"

"Creceras grande y fuerte, mi pequeña Ann…- Hermione le miro tiernamente.

"Orgullosa por tener unos padres tan maravillosos.- continuo Remus.

"Rodeaba de la alegria y el carino de tus padrinos…- asintió Harry.

"¿Tenemos que esperar grandes cosas de ti?.- se hizo un breve silencio ante el comentario de Sirius.

"Si…- Hermione le dio un  beso en la mejilla a su primogenita.

Y mientras aquellos tres hombre se envolvian en una nueva conversación, Hermione coloco en el brazo de su hija un brazalete de plata que tomo el tamaño de su nueva dueña… los ojos de aquella serpiente lucian la determinación de defenderla hasta el final… fieros y frios… de la misma forma en que lo hacian un par de ojos grises…

"Después de todo, desciendes de grandes magos…- poso su mirada en esos tres hombres-. Sin ninguna corriente sanguinea que les una…  mas identificados de tal forma, que no necesitan de ello para decir que son una gran familia… nuestra familia"

-Mi mundo perfecto es ahora que te tengo en mis brazos… un extraño mundo aguarda por tu presencia… mi pequeña luz… ya que resplandeceras de forma tan especial… que iluminaras contra todo deseo a la oscuridad-

Hermione le dirigió una tierna sonrisa cuando aquella pequeña se sumio en el mundo de los sueños y con sumo cuidado la deposito nuevamente en su cuna... esa pequeña representaba todos sus anhelos… 

-Y es hora que tengo la sensación de que aun estoy tendida sobre mi cama, evocando las misma palabras al viento… Cuando cierro los ojos… soñando por estar a su lado… despertar y encontrarme con aquellos verdes ojos… ya no… ahora la realidad parece un hermoso sueño del que no deseo despertar jamás… y suelo pellizcarme, lo que provoca la risa de Harry… mas el entiende lo que hago pues al mirar a nuestra hija, tenemos un solo deseo… que esto dure hasta siempre-

…¿FIN?...

Noviembre 27, 2003. K.Oracle.


End file.
